La vie est un long fleuve tranquille
by gladamoule
Summary: Les avengers sur Asgard pour fêter la victoire contre Loki? Mauvaise idée. Surtout quand cela implique un Tony Stark et ses actions inconsidérées, des asgardiens furieux, des menaces, un Loki blessé mais calculateur et un putain de voyage entre les mondes. Une aventure qui entraine trop de choses beaucoup trop inattendu, surtout dans la vie de Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonsoir à tous et à toutes! C'est avec plaisir que je poste cette nouvelle fic, qui devrait être... longue. X)

Alors, ni les personnages d'avengers et de Marvel, ni le physique des acteurs de m'appartient (quel dommage... Toooooooooomm..) Hmm bref. Bien entendu, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. :) Cette histoire comportera une romance entre Loki et Tony, bien évidemment (my favorite couple understand? (X ) et sera classé M, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, huit des chapitres sont écris, et je ne sais pas combien il y en aura au final.

Désolé pour les fautes que vous pourrez relever.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

CHAPITRE I

_ Putain, je crois que je vais vomir…

Sa voisine ne pût qu'acquiescer, d'une pâleur extrême, elle aussi à genoux sur ce sol qui lui foutait les jetons. Clint releva difficilement ses yeux gris pour se rendre compte que Steve tanguait méchamment, que Fury était pâle comme la mort – il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal en fait, que Coulson, qui avait survécu de justesse à Loki par ils ne savaient quels moyens, était bravement resté debout malgré une légère sueur sur le front et que Bruce adoptait une jolie teinte verte pâle et semblait au bord de la nausée. Les deux gardes asgardiens qui devaient les escorter riaient à gorges déployées, tandis que ce… _gardien_, Heimdall, affichait un sourire en coin.

Tony sourit avec sadisme et malice, son éternel Starkphone dans les mains pour immortaliser ce moment de faiblesse rare. Après avoir matraqué ses camarades de photos compromettantes, il rangea son portable et s'approcha du bord du pont sous le regard du gardien qui le considérait avec une pointe de surprise. Et oui, encore une fois, il se faisait remarquer. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de sa faute là n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en pouvait-il s'il n'était pas malade hein ?

Son regard parcouru le vide sous lui et il s'agenouilla sur l'extrême bord, passant des doigts pensifs sur la surface du pont. Puis, avec un grand sourire un peu psychotique pour ses camarades qui reprenaient lentement du poil de la bête, il agrippa la limite du pont et bascula la tête en avant.

Clint et Steve poussèrent un grand cri aigu en voyant tout le buste de leur ami dans le vide. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'inconscient qui n'avait plus que les jambes et une partie du bassin sur le passage du Bifröst, sous le regard franchement stupéfait d'Heimdall. Il devait l'avouer, il était rarement surpris, mais là, cet humain était complètement fou. Et il ne pût qu'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux quand il ria et demanda le plus sérieusement du monde à ses amis de lui tenir les jambes fermement, tandis qu'il lâchait la prise de ses mains pour se pencher un peu plus.

Steve faillit faire une crise cardiaque et tira brutalement Tony par les jambes pour le remettre sur ses pieds et, à peine relevé, le secouer comme un prunier tandis que le génie riait comme un fou, manquant de peu de se mordre la lèvre.

_ NON MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN ?!

_ Oh aller Stevie, j'ai pas fini de regarder, tu veux bien me t'nir s'te-plaît ?

_ Anthony Stark, c'est hors de question vous m'entendez !?

_ Ba pourquoi ? Ah c'est bon je sais, c'est parce que tu te retrouverais en face de mon magnifique postérieur de playboy milliardaire c'est ça ? Oh franchement Captain', fallait me le dire si tu craquais pour moi, on aurait pût s'arranger !

_ STARK ! Qu'est-ce que votre esprit irrémédiablement compromis a encore inventé ! hurla le directeur Fury en s'avançant vers eux alors que Clint se tenait la tête en répétant inlassablement ''cet homme est complètement fou''.

Heimdall reporta son regard sur les deux gardes du palais qui assistaient au spectacle tout aussi stupéfait que lui, avant de remarquer que le petit brun s'asseyait à l'écart pour regarder la scène avec amusement, comme si c'était chose courante. La rousse pulpeuse abattit la paume de sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de l'archer pendant que l'inconscient se faisait copieusement insulté et réprimandé, bien qu'il arbore un grand sourire qui montrait à quel point il s'amusait. Enfin, le dernier et de loin le plus impassible, se contentait de noter ses observations sur un carnet.

_ Oh aller les mecs, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, je regardais juste comment ça pouvait tenir !

_ TU AS FAILLI MOURIR TONY ! s'écria Steve d'une voix stridente.

Oh oh, il ne fallait pas le taquiner quand il se mettait dans des états pareils, sinon ils couraient droit aux violences de groupe, hélas. Un peu comme d'habitude en fait. Coulson, toujours aussi calme referma son carnet, s'approcha et tenta de calmer le jeu avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Il entrechoqua ses mains avec plus de force qu'il n'était humainement possible, les faisant sursauter, ce qui eut le don de calmer immédiatement les enfants qui lui servaient de coéquipiers, qui se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers lui, tendu et sur leur garde.

Ils se détendirent en voyant l'origine de la menace, menace qui arbora un sourire calme terriblement intimidant. Heimdall dût avouer que ses paroles froides mais mielleuses et concises l'impressionnèrent grandement. Puis les humains se calmèrent et emboitèrent le pas aux deux gardes pour se rendre au palais gentiment et _presque_ sans histoire. Il esquissa un sourire amusé. La prochaine semaine allait se révéler très intéressante et riche en rebondissement, il en était sûr. Il croisa le regard de l'humain Stark qui s'était retourné pour le voir, et vit ses yeux pétiller follement. Oh oui, cette semaine allait bouger !

* * *

><p>Tony pût – enfin ! – fermer la porte de ses nouveaux appartements asgardiens au nez de Thor, appartements qui lui appartiendraient pendant cette semaine de… vacances ?<p>

Il fit le tour de sa… non mais sérieusement, c'était vraiment une chambre ? Elle faisait pratiquement la moitié d'un étage de sa tour ! La pièce, comme tout le palais, était construite dans un matériau qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'étudier plus tard. L'or était à profusion, sur les tapis, les meubles en bois riches, les tentures aux murs, jusqu'aux décorations du double lit massif. Un petit espace détente avait été installé, avec des sortes de gros poufs confortables – bien sûr que oui il les avait essayés, il n'avait juste plus jamais envie de se relever – accompagnés d'une table basse. L'unique fenêtre était gigantesque et laissait filtrer une quantité impressionnante de lumière, avec une vue sur des jardins magnifiques. Il passa dans la salle de bain qui avait elle aussi des proportions faramineuses. Une immense baignoire en pierre ronde et assez profonde pour qu'il s'immerge complètement, avec une armée de tube de gel douche différent, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être du gel douche.

Tony eu un petit sourire et reporta son déballage de valise à plus tard. En attendant, il allait travailler sur le système de canalisation des toilettes et de la salle d'eau en générale. Il était encore allongé par terre quand une petite asgardienne blonde vint deux heures plus tard pour lui proposer des vêtements et le prévenir que le dîner serait servi dans une heure. Puis, après un regard perplexe pour l'humain toujours au sol de la salle de bain, la tête sous le lavabo, elle ressortit en se disant que les midgardiens étaient vraiment des êtres étranges.

Tony rit sous cape et se décida enfin à sortir de sous le lavabo – les connexions des tuyaux étaient relativement simples en fait, quand on avait compris le principe – et alla inspecter les vêtements avec scepticisme. Il se décida finalement à enfiler la tunique en lin d'un beau bordeaux sombre et se débattit quelques minutes avec les boutons de formes différentes de ce à quoi il était habitué. Il refusa tout simplement de se mettre le pantalon en cuir, parce que de un, il était sûr que ça ne lui allait pas, et que de deux, ça devait être atrocement inconfortable. Il mit tout de même les bottes de cuir hautes, par-dessus son pantalon noir, qui lui arrivaient à mi- mollet et qui le grandissait un peu – un tout petit peu. Il s'admira dans le miroir pour s'arranger encore un peu et fut extrêmement soulagé en remarquant que la tunique cachait la lumière de son réacteur ARK, d'ordinaire visible sous la plupart des vêtements.

Tony soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en se permettant de perdre son sourire qu'il arborait en toute circonstance. Il plaqua la paume de sa main et sa joue contre la vitre froide, de manière à pouvoir admirer la nature d'Asgard.

Thor les avait gentiment invité une semaine pour fêter la victoire contre Loki, bien que la bataille est eu lieu déjà quatre mois auparavant. Et depuis quatre mois, Tony ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pût arriver au Dieu du Mensonge et de la Malice. Enfin, pendant le temps où il pouvait penser calmement. Thor leur avait juste dit qu'il était entre les mains d'Odin et que celui-ci avait décidé de l'enfermer dans les cellules souterraines du palais. Mais plusieurs petites choses le perturbaient, même après quatre mois, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en défaire. Par exemple, après avoir livré Loki à son père, Thor était revenu immédiatement pour leur annoncer la sentence et n'était plus retourner à Asgard voir son frère. Plus étrange encore, il ne parlait plus du Dieu comme un membre de sa famille mais bien comme un criminel et un traître, alors que pendant la bataille, il ne parlait que de lui comme son frère, comme son sang, et qu'il ferait tout pour le sauver. Et il avait à peine levé le petit doigt lors de son procès, il en était convaincu. Clairement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

Parce que bien sûr, autre chose chiffonnait Tony – rien n'était jamais simple - quelque chose qu'il était apparemment le seul à avoir remarqué. Pendant toute la durée de l'attaque, Loki n'avait utilisé qu'une quantité pitoyable de magie, invoquant quelques clones par ci par là, sans aucune démonstration de pouvoirs. Hors, il avait eu le temps de faire des recherches rapides, et l'Edda indiquait que Loki était un maître reconnu de magie, peut-être le meilleur d'Asgard, et l'un des meilleurs des neuf mondes. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé sa magie légendaire ? Il était aussi spécifié que Loki était un fin stratège, et qu'il tramait dans l'ombre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il attaqué à un point si peu stratégique et tué sans vergogne ? Ces informations n'étaient pas normales. Et plus frappant encore, Loki avait les yeux bleu. Hors, lors du passage à tabac du Hulk et de sa capture, ses yeux étaient verts, certes troubles, mais verts. Pourquoi ?

Tony se prit la tête dans les mains. Trop de questions. Beaucoup trop de questions, et ce depuis maintenant quatre mois ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait des réponses. Quand un problème ou une question stagnait dans son cerveau, impossible de s'en séparer tant qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Et là, il ne l'avait pas la réponse justement!

La porte vibra soudain sous les coups répétés et Tony se leva en réajustant une dernière fois sa chemise, avant de remettre son sourire et sortir. Il allait probablement beaucoup s'amuser ce soir ! (comprendre, beaucoup boire aussi.)

_ Nous allons faire un festin homme de métal ! s'écria Thor en le guidant dans les vastes couloirs du palais, étrangement calmes jusque-là.

_ Thor, appelle-moi Tony.

_ Bien sûr homme de métal !

Le génie soupira avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre :

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Ils sont déjà dans la salle du banquet, tout le monde nous attend pour commencer le festin.

Tony allait répondre quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir bondé où courraient une bonne cinquantaine de personnes portant différents plateaux. Le nombre de serveurs interpela Tony :

_ Euh Thor, on sera combien ?

_ Oh, pratiquement tous les guerriers d'Asgard seront là bien sûr !

Stark ne pût qu'écarquiller les yeux face à la réponse nonchalante du Dieu. Presque tous les guerriers d'Asgard ? Et bien au moins quand ils organisaient une fête, ils voyaient grand ! Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle du festin et en effet, plus de deux cent personnes buvaient, riaient et parlaient dans une salle immense, presque plus grande que l'héliporter du Shield.

Le Dieu du tonnerre le conduisit à une table proche de celle qu'il pensait être d'Odin et sa femme. Parce que ce vieillard était forcément Odin n'est-ce pas ? Il s'assit entre Clint et Bruce, en face de Steve, Coulson et Fury. Natasha était près de Clint, tandis que Bruce était entouré de trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'une autre très jolie femme brune, à côté de qui s'assit Thor.

_ Eh ben, t'en a mis du temps ! lâcha Clint en le voyant s'assoir.

_ Il faut savoir se faire attendre !

_ Stark, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire pendant la durée de notre présence ici me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? exigea Fury d'un ton froid et cassant.

_ Relax, je ne vais rien faire exploser c'est promis ! répondit-il d'un ton guilleret et innocent. Je vais essayer du moins.

Le gentil directeur du Shield allait lui répondre quand le vieillard borgne se leva pour réclamer le silence, qui s'installa très vite dans la vaste salle. Ouais, définitivement Odin.

_ Mes chers guerriers, je suis ravi de vous inviter aujourd'hui pour fêter la victoire contre Loki sur Midgard, mené par mon valeureux fils Thor !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement assourdissant retentit, mais Tony fronça les sourcils. Comment ça _mené _par Thor ? Il croisa le regard étonné de Bruce et Steve, puis se tourna pour intercepter celui perplexe et furieux de Clint et Natasha. Fury donnait juste l'impression d'avoir croqué dans un citron, et Phil aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Lui-même était étonné par le culot du Dieu de Toute Chose. Et il sût dans la seconde qu'il n'allait pas apprécié ce Dieu. Mais alors pas du tout. Ah l'instinct.

_ Mon cher fils à de plus, dans sa grande bonté, permis aux sept midgardiens qui lui ont apporté une aide légère à partager notre repas et victoire sur Asgard ! Mon fils, as-tu quelque chose à dire ?

Thor se leva sous les ovations du public alors qu'à la table des avengers, Tony s'étouffait presque de rage. Comment ce vieux débris osait-il ?! Ce n'était pas Thor qui avait conduit un missile nucléaire dans une faille direction une autre galaxie pour détruire une armée d'extra-terrestre ! Et puis il avait fait quoi ce vieux à pars rester assis tranquillement dans son palais doré hein ?! Tony sentit la main de Bruce sur son bras tenter de l'apaiser et le dissuader de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais entendre ces stupides extra-terrestres de mes deux lancer des piques sur la faiblesse humaine ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son calme.

De loin, il croisa sans savoir comment un étrange regard doré, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Heimdall. Un regard doré calme qui semblait attendre qu'il se lève, comme s'il était déjà au courant. Il lui adressa même un sourire bienveillant et encourageant. Tony tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais une nouvelle pique d'un gigantesque asgardien blond qui lâcha que Thor aurait bien pût s'en sortir seul sans l'aide de ces vermisseaux de midgardiens lui fit monter le rouge aux joues de colère.

_ Mes amis, je suis heureux d'être parvenus à arrêter Loki, ce vil traître, et de le ramener parmi nous pour qu'il reçoive son châtiment. Maintenant, profitons de la…

Tony se leva d'un bond de sa chaise sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, profondément énervé du fait que Thor ne cherche même pas à démentir les propos de son père. Il ne tint pas compte des regards choqués, furieux, incrédules ou profondément désolé de ses compagnons et prit la parole d'une voix plus calme à laquelle il se serait attendu :

_ Je suis désolé de te couper Point Break, mais j'aimerais éclaircir quelque chose.

Il fit parcourir son regard tranchant sur la salle à présent silencieuse. Il pût compter une majorité de regards assassins et furieux, puis outrés et perplexes, seul le regard d'Heimdall et d'une femme qu'il identifia être la reine Frigga étaient amusé et curieux :

_ Je suis Tony Stark, et je suis l'un de ceux qui ont participé à la sécurité de la Terre, et je peux vous dire franchement que Thor ne guidait rien du tout. C'est Steve le chef de notre équipe et sans vouloir faire preuve de mégalomanie, j'AI pratiquement donné toutes les informations et toutes les stratégies, tandis que Thor se contentait de suivre. A part se battre, il n'a pas servi à grand-chose, et ce n'est franchement pas très reluisant pour un futur roi. De plus, en tant que représentant public de cette équipe, je me dois de vous poser une petite question, où étiez-vous pendant cette attaque, si ce n'est bien au chaud et en sécurité ici ? Donc à votre place je me contenterais de me la fermer bien gentiment, parce qu'aucun de vous n'a dût combattre les chitauris, ou mener une bombe dans une faille inter-galaxie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire que rester avec des gens aussi imbue d'eux-mêmes et hypocrites.

Il sortit de table sous le profond silence choqué et stupéfait de la salle, puis se tourna vers la reine qui le fixait avec un petit sourire triste et nostalgique, les yeux brillants. Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle avec un sourire charmeur :

_ Madame, bon appétit.

Puis il tourna les talons et planta l'assistance toujours figée. Il sortait tout juste quand il entendit les voix furieuses résonner dans la salle. Il perçut le timbre de voix de Coulson qui tentait de réfréner la foule, vite soutenue par une autre voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Heimdall. Il s'éloigna avant de comprendre de quoi il retournait et s'éloigna, sans but précis. _Et voilà comment on nique une soirée. T'as encore raté une occasion de te taire Tony… _

Il soupira et erra dans les couloirs du palais, sans se rendre compte d'où le conduisait ses pas. Il n'était pas poursuivi, il en conclut donc que le dîner avait dût reprendre son cours, puis décida qu'il s'en foutait complètement. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il s'était profondément enfoncé dans les sous-sols froids du palais, un lieu lugubre sombre et humide. Il passa même devant une immense porte en… fer – ?, fermée et bardée de cadenas. Il se retint de s'approcher pour les étudier dans le détail. Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route dans les couloirs pour enfin entendre des voix graves d'hommes. Il se rapprocha furtivement et passa une grande grille qui rappelait les portes de prison. Serait-il dans les cachots du palais d'Asgard ? Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à une source de lumière, près de laquelle provenait des rires gras. Il avança la tête de derrière le mur et aperçu deux hommes immenses musclés et armés devant une sorte de… télé ? En tous les cas, un objet rond et d'un blanc opaque, qui semblait renvoyer une image. Assis autour d'une table, ils semblaient commenter quelque chose de l'écran. Tony s'approcha un peu plus pour se glisser derrière le mur qui faisait l'angle de la pièce, se rendant invisible pour les deux hommes mais assez près pour les entendre :

_ Eh bien, ce midgardien a vraiment une sacrée répartie et un sacré toupet pour parler ainsi devant Odin. Penses-tu que nous allons l'accueillir chez nous ? ricana stupidement l'un des deux.

Oh, on parlait de lui. Intéressant. Cet outil serait donc relier à une sorte de caméra qui retranscrivait la fête ? Mais apparemment, pas en temps réel, car il pût s'entendre saluer la reine avant de sortir.

_ Je me demande si Odin ne le tuera pas tout de suite.

_ Je ne sais pas.

L'un des deux, le brun avec des dents proéminentes, se tourna vers quelque chose à ses pieds, que Tony n'arrivait pas à voir de sa place.

_ Eh bien menteur, tu t'es fait ridiculiser par ce petit midgardien à la langue venimeuse ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Ce pourrait-il que… ?

_ Eh bien réponds stupide rat ! continua le garde en donnant un coup de pied vers le sol.

Il entendit clairement le bruit étouffé et le faible grognement qui lui donna la nausée, avant que le garde ne se remette à rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

_ Déjà que j'ai été gentil de te faire sortir de ta cellule pour que tu puisses prendre part du banquet en ton honneur ! Alors menteur, le spectacle te plaît ?

Et il envoya de nouveau son pied dans ce qui devait être Loki. Le fier et puissant Loki. Il sentit la rage l'envahir en entendant de nouveau le rire gras de l'homme et une idée profondément stupide naquit dans son esprit qu'il commençait à croire dérangé. Profondément dérangé, car il sentit son corps bouger. Putain, c'était une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Il sortit de derrière le mur en ralentissant sa respiration et se glissa silencieusement au sol, pour s'approcher lentement des deux hommes. Il aperçut une masse sombre recroquevillée au sol sous le pied du garde, une ombre tremblante sans aucun doute humanoïde. Tony s'approcha encore, lentement, très lentement, et enfila rapidement le petit dispositif qu'il gardait caché dans son pantalon sur la paume de sa main. A moins d'un mètre des asgardiens qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, il vit Loki bouger légèrement. Le Dieu releva à peine la tête et Tony se figea sous le choc.

Le visage fin était marqué de nombreuses contusions et plaies, et était profondément fatigué. Ses cheveux sombres bien plus longs que dans son souvenir lui masquaient un œil, mais le génie pût voir le second s'écarquiller de choc. Un profond cerne presque noir soulignait l'œil qu'il voyait, certainement comme le second. L'orbe vert luisait de lassitude. Le choc laissa la place à la panique, et bien que rien dans son corps ne laisse apparaître quoique ce soit, il secoua doucement la tête, tentant de le faire changer d'avis, et Tony roula des yeux avant de continuer son avancée.

Il parvint enfin à se glisser sous la table et se permit une profonde inspiration légèrement tremblante, avant de tendre sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse vêtu de cuir d'un des deux gardes, où la peau était fine et sensible. A peine la main posée que le dispositif dans sa paume s'enclencha et qu'une décharge surpuissante jaillit, assommant instantanément l'homme qui s'écroula au sol. Et oui, il était paré à toute éventualité et avait fait des tests sur Thor pour adapter ce mini taser à l'organisme asgardien. Il ne laissa pas le temps au second garde de réagir qu'il l'électrocuta à son tour, sous les yeux écarquillés et stupéfaits de Loki.

Tony ne perdit pas un instant et se traîna de sous la table pour se précipiter vers le Dieu, Dieu qui tenta de s'écarter pitoyablement de lui.

_ Hey du calme, je vais pas te faire de mal ok ?

Il releva doucement Loki et, prit d'une conclusion malsaine à son gémissement étouffé, souleva doucement la tunique noire sale qu'il portait pour laisser apparentes toutes les marques qui marbraient son torse. Des bleus, des coupures plus ou moins anciennes, il avait clairement été battu, voir même torturé. Cette idée lui retourna le ventre et il rabattit brutalement le haut du Dieu.

_ Que fais-tu là stupide mortel ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

_ Une petite balade de santé. Allez debout.

Il releva doucement Loki et passa un bras autour de sa taille fine pour le soutenir.

_ Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi tout de suite avant que je ne vous tue !

_ Oh Rodolphe, j'adore tes techniques de dragues, et je suis flatté, vraiment, mais là on y va.

_ Mais lâchez-moi vous dis-je ! Etes-vous complètement fou ?

_ Le jury a depuis longtemps conclu que oui, complètement.

Il se dirigea d'où il venait malgré Loki qui tentait de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il abandonna après plusieurs tentatives infructueuse, pour garder le silence et le tuer des yeux. Tony jura et accéléra en entendant des bruits de courses dans leur direction. Il bifurqua soudain à droite et entra dans une salle immense très sombre dont referma rapidement par il ne savait quel miracle la porte immense derrière lui, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi la lourde porte était ouverte à la base, elle était fermée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais de toute manière là, ils ne voyaient rien.

_ Eh merde… Appuis-toi là quelques secondes, que je règle ce problème de lumière.

Il lâcha Loki qui s'affala contre le mur avec un soupir discret et entreprit de déboutonner le haut de sa tunique jusqu'à son réacteur ARK, qui illumina la pièce d'une lueur bleue faible mais suffisante. Il capta le regard de Loki quand il le reprit dans ses bras.

_ Aucun commentaire ou je te laisse là clair ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il souffla, soulagé, quand un profond grondement animal emplis la salle, les figeant tout deux. Tony se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et resta bouche-bée :

_ Oh putain, c'est quoi ça encore ?

Loki sembla regagner un semblant de force car il s'élança soudain en avant pour s'écrouler quelques pas plus loin, à quelques mètres d'un loup ENORME. Mais vraiment énorme. Il devait faire la taille d'un gros camion de déménagement.

_ Fenrir…

Loki tendit une main tremblante vers le loup qui gronda de nouveau. Tony remarqua en s'approchant qu'il était maintenu par un fin lien de soie, allongé sur une grosse pierre mais le pire, et qui cloua le génie d'horreur, était l'immense épée qui dépassait de la gueule de l'animal, la lui maintenant fermée et clouée au rocher. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près de Loki pour demander :

_ Fenrir. C'est…

_ C'est mon fils…

* * *

><p>Voila voila! Je ne sais pas trop quand je mettrais le chapitre deux, parce que même s'il est écrit, je veux pas le mettre trop rapidement, pour que les chapitres ne s'enchainent pas trop vite (je suis légèrement bloquée à mon chapitre huit en fait...) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit, toute critique constructive ou encouragement sont bons à prendre!<p>

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt peut-être pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre deux!

Les persos et tous ne sont pas à moi etc etc...

C'est du IronFrost. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE II<p>

L'humain cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau son fils.

_ Eh ba… Je le pensais pas si gros… Woua.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Laisse tombé.

Loki regarda l'humain se relever et s'approcher de son fils qui se mit à grogner férocement. Le mortel n'en tint pas compte et fit le tour de la pierre avec un regard perçant pour s'arrêter de nouveau devant la gueule de Fenrir. Il examina l'épée avec attention puis fit de nouveau le tour et Loki entendit un juron avant de le voir apparaître sur le rocher derrière son fils quelques longues minutes plus tard.

_ Mais… Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il en le voyant grimper sur le dos du loup qui se laissait faire, lui aussi curieux.

_ Une partie du lien me semble étrange. Elle est légèrement plus sombre, et d'aspect plus rigide, pas raide comme le reste, mais vraiment rigide et dur. On pourrait presque avoir l'impression qu'il a gelé.

Il parvint à se hisser sur Fenrir jusqu'au cou et s'assit à califourchon d'un mouvement décontracté. Cet humain était-il totalement inconscient ? Il se pencha en avant de sorte à pouvoir regarder le loup dans les yeux :

_ Bon alors écoute-moi mon grand. J'ai à peu près compris comment marche la chaîne, bien que tout le côté magique de l'histoire m'échappe un peu. Je pense pouvoir te l'enlever mais je dois d'abord te dire deux petites choses.

_ Vous semblez lui parler comme s'il pouvait vous comprendre.

_ Quoi, c'est pas le cas ?

_ Bien sûr que si !

Loki se redressa lentement jusqu'à pouvoir s'assoir – bien qu'il soit bancal – sans tenir compte de ses douleurs musculaires et autres blessures :

_ C'est juste que la plupart des gens le considèrent comme un animal simple et bête.

_ Désolé Rodolphe, mais j'suis pas la plupart des gens. Et ne pense même pas à me comparer à ces stupides asgardiens. Bon alors. La première chose, c'est que je vais avoir besoin d'une épée pour couper la chaîne. Donc tu vas te tenir bien tranquille, parce que la seule épée dans cette pièce s'avère être celle enfoncée dans ta gueule.

Le loup grogna de nouveau, un son bas menaçant et féroce, mais Stark continua d'une même voix calme sans s'en soucier, avec une pointe de quelque chose qui réchauffait sa voix :

_ La deuxième chose, j'aimerais que tu ne me manges pas quand tu seras libre d'accord ? C'est la moindre des choses et bien que je suis sûr d'être très appétissant et diablement sexy, je dois pas être très digeste. Trop alcoolisé et puis le petit truc lumineux là, il est peut-être un peu croustillant. Pas terrible pour les dents et la chair en générale, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Loki resta un bref instant figé, tentant de comprendre bien tout ce qu'il disait.

_ Vous allez le libérer ?

_ Eh ouais, je sais, je suis le meilleur. Construis-moi un autel. A non mieux, repaye-moi la fenêtre que tu as cassé dans MA tour.

_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Et vous avez sincèrement assez d'argent pour vous la repayer vous-même.

_ C'est symbolique Rodolphe. Je tenais beaucoup à cette fenêtre.

_ Arrêtez de raconter des inepties et répondez-moi.

_ Eh ba… je sais pas trop en fait, répondit l'humain en haussant les épaules. C'est tout le côté fou du personnage vois-tu. Mais c'est ce qui fais mon charme je t'assure !

Puis Stark resserra légèrement les jambes, ses genoux de part et d'autre de la tête de Fenrir et empoigna l'épée d'une main ferme qui fit gémir l'animal.

_ Bon, je compte à trois. Détends-toi ok ? TROIS !

Et il tira d'un coup ferme, arrachant un long cri de douleur de la part du loup, la plaie saignant abondamment à présent. Loki ferma les paupières avec force, tout pour ne plus entendre son fils hurler de douleur. Heureusement que la plaie se guérirait d'elle-même dans quelque temps. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Stark soupirer et descendre lentement de Fenrir, une main qui caressait son dos pour l'apaiser.

_ Chuuuut... Sinon, c'est pas super chiant d'être aussi grand ? Nan parce que franchement, comment tu fais pour te faufiler dans les coins sombres pour espionner les gens ? N'empêche, pas beaucoup de personnes doivent de regarder de haut hein p'tit chef ?

Puis l'humain éclata de rire tout seul, avant de reprendre son babillage inutile. Mais comment faisait-il pour s'écouter parler ? Loki sût d'instinct que s'il n'était pas aussi mal en point, il aurait déjà trucider ce stupide mortel pour le débit de paroles inutiles qu'il semblait avoir. Puis le Dieu remarqua que la présence de l'humain et son blablatage exaspérant semblait calmer son fils, alors il se tût, prenant sur lui pour ne pas couper le monologue – mais alors vraiment inutile et irritant – du mortel.

_ N'empêche, ça doit être super cool pour conquérir des planètes et tout ça. Pas comme ton père hein. On dit père ou mère ?

Puis l'humain se pencha un peu et reprit sur le ton de la confidence sans attendre de réponse alors que lui-même se rendait compte qu'il était au courant pour Fenrir, puisque l'annonce ne semblait pas l'avoir surpris. Thor peut-être ?

_ Nan je dis ça parce qu'il a essayé de prendre ma planète tu vois. Ma petite planète bleue. Mais je te raconte pas comment il s'est foiré ! Tu penses que ça rend bien sur un CV ? Tony Stark, playboy, génie, milliardaire qui a battu un Dieu du Chaos après lui avoir proposé un verre et s'être fait balancé du dernier étage de sa magnifique tour qu'il a conçu lui-même ? A oui parce que c'est MA tour. Tu savais que c'est surement un des plus hauts bâtiments de New York ? Bon ok, pas aussi grande que ce putain de palais, et pas aussi doré. Je préfère la technologie tu vois. Et puis franchement, un truc aussi grand, je suis sûr qu'Odin doit vouloir compenser quelque chose. Ah ! Mais comme ton père avec son bâton magique en fait ! Et puis…

_ Stark, taisez-vous ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous couper la langue et de la regarder brûler, avant de vous tuer lentement.

Stark éclata de rire, sous l'œil exaspéré de Loki et franchement amusé et curieux de Fenrir.

_ Oh du calme Rodolphe, ça serait du gâchis de perdre ma langue, je suis tellement doué avec ! ricana-t-il avec un mouvement de sourcils suggestifs.

Loki le dévisagea, interloqué, alors que le rire grave de Fenrir résonnait dans sa tête.

__ Tous les midgardiens sont-ils comme vous ?_

Stark se figea pour dévisager le loup d'un air soudain sérieux, avant de sourire comme un fou et de s'extasier :

_ Tu parles dans ma tête ? Sérieux ? Dans ma tête ? Tu fais comment dis ? Truc magique ou… euh… Morphologique dût à ta condition de loup fils de Dieu du Chaos ? Et tu t'adresses à une partie de mon cerveau, comme un contrôle mental ou bien une partie dudit cerveau arrive à capter des ondes sonores inintelligibles à l'oreille ? A moins que tu ne…

_ Stark, fermez-la ! siffla Loki de colère.

_ Oh la la, mais c'est pour la science !

_ Stark, j'aurais dût vous balancer de votre tour quelques étages plus bas.

_ Pour que je repeigne le trottoir ? Remarque, ça aurait fait un changement de style. Plus coloré et vivant. Quoique… moins vivant dans mon cas mais bon.

_ _Pas que vous écoutez parler ne m'intéresse pas, mais pourriez-vous répondre à mes questions ? Maman, comment es-tu entré ? Pourquoi un midgardien est-il à Asgard ? Pourquoi tu es blessé ? Et, aux noms des Dieux, de quoi parle-t-il ?_

_ Maman ? Sérieux ?

_ Stark, une remarque de plus et je vous assomme.

_ Oh mais ce que tu peux être susceptible...

Le mortel fit de nouveau le tour du rocher et leur lança qu'il allait découper le lien et qu'ils pouvaient parler entre eux.

_ Fenrir, je suis vraiment désolé…

__ De quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Odin et le conseil ont décidé de m'enfermer._

_ J'aurais dût faire plus attention, et essayer de te libérer…

_ _On sait tous les deux que tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. De plus, j'ai compris que tu ne pouvais pas entrer dans cette pièce. D'où ma question, comment es-tu là ?_

_ Je… suis enfermé pour mes crimes à Asgard. Comme tu as dû le comprendre, j'ai attaqué Midgard et causé beaucoup de morts, et Thor m'a ramené au Père de Toute Chose. J'ai été jugé par Odin et le conseil, et ils ont pris la décision de m'enfermer dans les cachots. Le collier que je porte scelle mon pouvoir, et les bracelets drainent la magie qui pourrait s'échapper de mon nœud magique. La porte de cette salle a été enchantée de manière à reconnaître ma magie et m'empêcher d'entrer. Je pense que le collier et les menottes empêchent le sort de reconnaître ma magie.

_ _Et c'est pourquoi tu as pût entrer. Ca d'accord. Maintenant, pourquoi ce mortel est là ?_

__ _Un petit groupe de mortels ont aidé Thor à arrêter la menace que je représentais avec les chitauris. Anthony Stark ici présent fait partit de ce groupe. Odin et Thor ont décidés de les inviter à la fête organisée pour ma défaite.

_ _Combien de…_

Un claquement sec retentit et Gleipnir, la chaîne magique, se détendit brusquement. Une puissante onde magique parcouru la salle, le faisant percuter violemment le mur derrière lui, pourtant à plusieurs mètres. Loki geignit de douleur quand les plaies laissées par le fouet sur son dos se rouvrirent brutalement. Puis il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. La première fût de remarquer que l'onde de choc s'étendait, faisant trembler le palais jusqu'en ses fondations. La seconde observation fût Fenrir à ses côtés, sous forme humaine, qui l'aidait à se redresser. Et la dernière, bien plus alarmante, fût le noir total de la pièce, censé être éclairée par Stark. Le Dieu se redressa un peu plus :

_ Stark ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit, et bien qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment le mortel, il commença à s'inquiéter. L'inventeur l'avait sorti de sa cellule, puis avait libéré son fils. Il avait une dette envers lui.

_ Stark ? retenta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Fenrir dût percevoir son trouble car une douce lumière argent s'éveilla dans la paume de sa main, éclairant sans difficulté toute la grande salle. Ils purent alors pleinement constater les dégâts. La pierre était brisée en une multitude de petits morceaux, éparpillés à travers la pièce et les murs étaient abîmés, zébrés de profondes entailles. Loki aperçu le corps étendu du mortel, à la même place que précédemment. Etrangement, il n'avait pas bougé malgré l'onde de choc et tenait toujours l'épée et une partie de Gleipnir à la main. Le Dieu sentit un frisson désagréable ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Fenrir semblait atteint du même pressentiment, car il l'aida à se lever et qu'il les dirigea vers la forme allongée.

Loki se laissa tomber à ses côtés et son fils le retourna sur le dos. Son visage était détendu et paisible, mais il était pâle et froid quand il tendit une main pour la poser sur son cou. Son corps ne présentait pas de dommage mais la tunique ouverte révélait l'objet dans sa poitrine, d'un gris terne qui ne brillait plus, et qui ressemblait à une pièce de métal quelconque.

_ Il est vivant ?

Loki décala sa main en silence pour la poser sur le pouls, faible et erratique, mais bien présent. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête.

_ Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?

_ Il tenait Gleipnir quand celle-ci a lâchée. Il s'est donc pris l'onde magique de plein fouet, il est étonnant qu'il soit encore vivant.

_ Plus pour longtemps si vous ne faites rien mon prince.

Loki sursauta violemment en se retournant tandis que Fenrir se retransformait rapidement, gardant toutefois la source de lumière. Le Dieu se tendit et se redressa légèrement.

_ Heimdall. Que faites-vous là ?

_ Je suis partout mon prince. Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé pourquoi la porte de la cellule de votre fils était ouverte ?

_ Etes-vous le seul ici ?

_ Oui, j'ai pris soin de bloquer temporairement les passages qui menaient aux cachots.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Le gardien haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

_ Aucun de vous deux ne méritent ce qui vous arrive. J'ai décidé d'aider cet humain qui je le savais, parviendrait à faire bouger les choses. Mais il ne fera plus grand-chose si vous ne le sauvez pas.

Un long moment de suspend durant lequel les trois immortels se jaugèrent en silence. Puis Fenrir reprit forme humaine et Loki se tourna de nouveau vers Stark, qui n'avait pas bronché.

_ Comment je le réveille ?

_ Une petite décharge électrique très faible dans le système nerveux devrait faire l'affaire.

Fenrir haussa un sourcil mais posa sa main sur le front pâle et une petite vibration la parcouru, de même que le corps, qui se cambra brusquement. Le génie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lâcha un cri rauque de douleur. Fenrir retira précipitamment sa main du front de l'humain, qui se tordait sur le sol, les yeux vitreux et fou. Loki se figea, et se tourna avec une profonde incompréhension vers Heimdall quand le mortel hurla de nouveau. Il secouait la tête dans tous les sens et ses traits étaient crispés en une grimace de douleur. Ses mains montèrent se poser sur le bout de métal dans sa poitrine, les doigts rigides et recourbés, avant qu'il ne tende les bras pour s'accrocher au bras de Loki à sa portée, et à la cuisse de Fenrir de l'autre. Le Dieu grimaça en sentant la prise de la main du mortel sur son bras, prise qui laisserait probablement un bleu. Sa respiration était saccadée et Loki le vit avec incompréhension cracher du sang, alors qu'il semblait retenir ses cris et tenter de se calmer.

_ Heimdall, que se passe-t-il ?!

_ Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer en détail, mais le dispositif dans sa poitrine l'empêche de mourir. Si on ne fait rien il sera mort dans…

_ Douze minutes… souffla Stark à la place du gardien du Bifröst.

Puis il ferma les yeux et son corps s'arqua de nouveau alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres au sang. Puis il reprit d'une voix faible avec un léger sourire, que Loki ne comprit absolument pas dans les faits, il crachait du sang bon dieu !

_ Et moi qui pensait mourir sur le terrain… Ou à cause de mon foie… La bonne blague. Je vais crever comme un con sur une putain d'autre planète entouré d'un Dieu psychopathe, d'un loup qui parle et d'une putain de statue de marbre.

_ Stark, taisez-vous et dites-moi comment vous soigner !

Les yeux chocolat assombris de douleur se posèrent sur lui et l'humain aboya un rire en se tordant de nouveau :

_ Me soigner ? Oh la bonne blague. Dis, ça va te paraître con, mais tu pourras dire à Jarvis qu'il a perdu son pari comme quoi je dépasserais les quarante-cinq ans ? Oh, et qu'il enclenche le protocole 69 sil-te-plaît ? Oui, je l'ai choisi exprès.

_ Anthony, tais-toi !

_ Oh pitiiiiéééé, m'appelle pas comme çaaa…

_ Heimdall !

_ Le dispositif dans sa poitrine est fait d'énergie, normalement auto-génératrice. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le dispositif s'est éteint.

Le mortel hurla de nouveau et son corps se tordit plus violemment, malgré les tentatives de Fenrir pour l'immobiliser. La forme adulte brune du loup plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de douleur du mortel et son regard accrocha le sien. Puis, pris d'une impulsion quelconque, il posa sa main sur le dispositif froid et y rassembla une quantité impressionnante d'énergie, avant de la diriger vers le cercle gris, sans quitter le regard de l'autre homme. Stark convulsa un instant avant que la lumière bleue ne se rallume brusquement, provoquant une brusque inspiration de la part du génie. Il s'assit comme un ressort pour regarder la lumière irradier de son torse, avant de reporter son regard sur Fenrir, pour lui dédier un immense sourire lumineux, malgré le filet de sang au coin de sa bouche et le long de son menton.

_ Je t'en dois définitivement une, merci p'tit chef.

Puis il bascula en arrière, inconscient. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle froide, chacun regardant la lueur bleue et écoutant avec attention le ronron de l'appareil.

_ Comment tu as sus quoi faire ? demanda Loki.

_ Je ne sais pas, vous avez parlé d'énergie et ça m'est venu tout seul.

_ Bien, maintenant que ceci est fait, vous devriez partir vite. Je vous laisse choisir une destination quelconque, vous êtes débrouillard mon prince.

_ Les bracelets et le collier. Je n'ai pas accès à ma magie.

_ Je ne peux pas vous les retirer moi-même, mais Fenrir est assez puissant pour créer un voir plusieurs portails. Emmenez le mortel avec vous.

_ Pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un mortel ?

_ Maman, il t'a sorti de ta cellule, et m'a libéré de Gleipnir.

_ Et alors ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il sera content de se réveiller avec celui qui a tenté de prendre le contrôle de sa planète, et qui est la cause de plusieurs morts ?

_ Mon prince, Anthony Stark a le potentiel pour s'habituer aux situations, il est débrouillard. Il se pose de plus beaucoup de questions, auxquelles il aimerait probablement des réponses. De plus, je soupçonne Odin d'avoir déjà demandé la tête de cet homme à des tueurs.

_ Maman, on ne peut pas le laisser là !

Loki soupira en se frottant les yeux.

_ Je sens que ça va nous attirer des ennuis…

Fenrir lui fit un grand sourire. Il se retransforma en un loup légèrement plus petit, de la taille d'une petite camionnette, puis, avec l'aide d'Heimdall, parvint à hisser le mortel sur son dos. Le gardien releva un Loki toujours vacillant et fit quelques pas en arrière quand un portail d'environ trois mètres de hauteur s'ouvrit devant eux.

_ Bonne chance mon prince, je retiendrais les recherches le plus longtemps possible, bien que les retenir plus de deux jours me semble improbable.

_ Bien. Merci Heimdall.

_ Au revoir mon prince.

Loki ne répondit rien et suivit son fils dans le portail.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a plu.<p>

Sil-vous-plaît, laissez-moi une 'tite review, j'ai peur que ma fic ne plaise pas, et c'est assez déprimant en fait de pas avoir l'avis des gens... Surtout que j'ai pas de beta, donc j'ai personne pour m'encourager... Alors svp, un petit commentaire! Merci pour ceux ou celles qui le feront. :)

Sur ce, bonne continuation et joyeux noël! (ba oui c'est demain.) ;) On se retrouve (ceux qui veulent) aux chapitre 3 bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Donc voilà, un nouveau chapitre, même si j'ai posté hier. Disons que c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour les personnes à qui cette fic plait. Aucun des persos n'est à moi, à part l'idée. IronFrost, parce qu'ils le valent bien.

Je répond ici aux reviews, parce que je sais pas si vous avez bien reçu ma réponse, alors pour être sûre...

**Nano: **Merci beaucoup! Ca fait réellement plaisir de savoir que des gens l'apprécie! Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant! Bisous et joyeux Noël à toi aussi!

**KillianRose: **Merci, voilà la suite! J'espère que tu accrocheras pour la suite comme pour le début, ravie que Fenrir te plaise! Joyeux Noël!

**KotonTij: **Merci pour ta review, contente que tu es aimé! J'essaye au maximum d'être proche du caractère des personnages, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, on ne voit souvent que ce que les producteurs etc veulent bien montré, les personnages sont souvent bien plus complexe, et c'est souvent hard de les rendre réel si je puis dire, dans ce qu'ils sont. Dans tous les cas, j'espère bien arriver à faire de Loki et Tony des persos comme je les vois (soit très complexe, et pleins de problèmes. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu aussi...) Voila voila, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bonnes vacances (si tu es en vacance bien sur.. ;D ) et joyeux noël! PS: c'est quoi ce pseudo? XD

**Voilà, merci à vous, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je vous laisse donc pour la suite, bisous!**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE III<p>

Tony se réveilla lentement, avec un corps douloureux et une envie irrépressible de ne pas bouger et se rendormir. Mais vu l'état de douleur avancé de chacun de ses muscles, il parvint à la conclusion rapide qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Bon, il s'était passé quoi cette fois ? Il avait trop bu et c'était fait renverser par une putain de voiture ? Il tenta de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs flous et se redressa assis comme un ressort quand la brume opaque s'estompa dans sa tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre connaissance de son environnement qu'il ouvrait déjà avec empressement le haut de sa tunique pour poser des mains tremblantes sur son réacteur qui brillait doucement. Il lâcha un long soupir soulagé avant de retomber doucement en arrière et de fermer les yeux, avant de se redresser de nouveau une seconde plus tard et parcourir du regard la sorte de… grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Son regard tomba automatiquement sur Loki, tranquillement assis contre la paroi en face de la sienne, les genoux légèrement écartés replier contre sa poitrine et les avant-bras posés négligemment sur ceux-ci. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur lui et dévisageaient ses réactions avec attention. Son visage était presque guéri, seul un bleu sous la mâchoire subsistait, qui lui fit se demander combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes. Tony détacha son regard du Dieu et fit le tour de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, une espèce de cavité rocheuse dont l'entrée se trouvait légèrement en hauteur, en haut d'une petite pente, et qui laissait voir un bout de ciel sombre. La petite grotte était illuminée de trois petites flammèches argentée qui voletaient joyeusement dans tout l'espace disponible. Leur lumière était faible et laissait quelques coins de la grotte encore sombre. Il était loin d'être dans son confortable appartement d'Asgard.

_ Euh… C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

Loki sourit en coin, un sourire tranchant qui semblait crier _danger ! _Tout du moins, de l'avis de Tony.

_ Nous sommes actuellement sur Svartalfheim, et je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a que peu de bordel sur cette planète.

_ C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

_ Je crains que non.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Il se frotta les yeux, puis les tempes, avant de pousser un profond soupir et s'adosser au mur derrière lui. Il prit soin de conserver une respiration calme et posée et de ne surtout pas paniqué. Parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de paniquer n'est-ce pas ? Réfléchissons. …

_ Putain de bordel de couilles !

_ Je crains que les bordels masculins soient encore plus rares, vous m'en voyez désolé, répondit Loki avec cynisme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tony retint les insultes qui fleurissaient sur le bout de sa langue pour faire le tri dans ses pensées et rassembler les quelques maigres informations qu'il avait sur Svartalfheim.

_ Bon que je résume, juste pour voir si j'ai bien compris cette putain d'histoire. Je suis en compagnie d'un Dieu psychopathe aux penchants mégalo et sanglants, avec son fils de près de six putain de mètres de hauteur qui a la forme d'un putain de loup, sur une putain de planète où il fait nuit tout le temps, peuplée de nains cupides et d'alfes violents et putain de meurtriers c'est bien ça ?

_ Cela fait beaucoup de putain mais c'est bien résumé en effet, bravo.

_ Alors que ce même Dieu psychopathe a essayé de prendre le contrôle de ma planète de force avec une armée d'extra-terrestre, qu'il m'a balancé du dernier étage de ma tour avant de perdre, avec pourtant un petit détour de ma part dans l'espace avec une bombe nucléaire sur le dos ?

_ Là encore, c'est bien résumé mais…

_ Nan mais sérieusement, c'est une _putain de blague ?!_

Loki grimaça au ton mordant et furieux du mortel en face de lui, qui le fusillait des yeux. A là là, si un regard pouvait tuer… Il se força au calme et à la tolérance, ces beaux concepts, et resta silencieux.

_ Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te libérer ?! Bravo Tony, toi et ta connerie légendaire ont encore frappés. Et puis franchement, libéré un loup géant dans la foulée ?

Le mortel se prit la tête entre les mains avec un gémissement pitoyable, et Loki grimaça de nouveau sans bouger d'un centimètre.

_ Oh et puis putain, dit-moi que je n'ai _pas _dit ça à Thor devant presque la quasi-totalité d'Asgard ?

Cette fois, Loki laissa échapper un léger gloussement, provoquant un nouveau regard incendiaire. Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse, qui ne ressentait pas le moins du monde, toujours amusé.

_ Tu m'expliques ce que je fou là, en ta _charmante _compagnie ?

Le Dieu ne tint pas compte du ton ironique.

_ Comme je le disais, la situation est parfaitement bien résumé, bien que je ne puisse pas répondre à votre question sur le pourquoi vous nous avez libéré, mon fils et moi. Pour ce que vous avez dit, je me vois au regret de vous apprendre qu'en effet, ses mots sont bien sortit de votre bouche, à mon plus grand amusement. Mais ces mots, et vos actes bien sûr, sont les causes de votre présence ici. Ou dois-je dire que votre présence ici est la conséquence de vos actes ?

_ Je t'en prie, éclaire le pitoyable mortel que je suis.

_ Odin et le conseil m'ont condamné à l'emprisonnement pour une durée indéterminée. En me libérant, vous vous êtes délibérément mis dans leur ligne de tir. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient prônés une prise de contrôle de ma part sur votre personne, malgré le fait que ma magie soit bridée, et ils auraient eu l'occasion de me punir encore un peu plus. Dans les faits, Odin vous tuera tous simplement.

_ Euh… Pourquoi ?

_ Votre coup d'éclat lors du repas. Si vous n'aviez pas nié ses mots et rabaissé son fils, il n'aurait rien fait, mais vous avez contesté son autorité devant tous les guerriers d'Asgard. Hors, sur Asgard, la chose la plus importante est la force physique, le pouvoir et la domination de ses adversaires. Si Odin ne vous tuait pas malgré votre affront, il perdrait de la crédibilité aux yeux du peuple, ainsi que la peur de ses sujets qui lui permettent de garder sa place au trône. Ajouter ma libération et celle de Fenrir à vos paroles, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'Odin veuille vous éliminer.

_ Un règne par la terreur en gros ?

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, mais l'on peut dire, oui.

_ Et Thor ne s'en rend pas compte ? demanda Stark en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

_ Thor est trop naïf et gentil, et il admire trop Odin pour voir du mauvais en lui.

_ C'est problématique en effet. Mais revenons-en à ma "condition". T'es en train de me dire qu'Odin a mis ma tête à prix ?

_ Je le pense en effet. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a soutenu Heimdall dans la cellule de mon fils avant notre départ.

_ Euh… Quoi ?

_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Heimdall était en notre compagnie et c'est en partie grâce à lui que nous avons pût fuir.

Le Dieu se stoppa et posa un regard perçant sur le mortel qui finit par se tortiller de malaise au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'humain se figea et Loki guetta ses réactions en détail. Sa respiration sembla s'accélérer et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, tandis que ses mains montèrent d'un geste automatique et inconscient à sa poitrine avant de s'abaisser, et qu'il ne prenne un visage froid et fermé, totalement indifférent.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Sinon, où est ton gamin ?

Loki plissa les yeux mais ne releva pas le changement de sujet et passa outre, en se promettant de découvrir ce que cachait ce morceau métallique.

_ Il est partit chassé. Il est resté très longtemps enfermé et à besoin de se défouler et d'évacuer des années de haine et de violence. La chasse est un bon remède. Il a aussi proposé de faire un tour pour sécuriser les alentours.

_ Je…vois.

_ Vous me paraissez bien calme pour un simple mortel catapulté dans un monde inconnu en présence de deux dieux dont un qui a attenté à votre vie et à la sécurité de votre planète.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'humain éclata de rire, un rire qui sonna même pour lui plein d'amertume.

_ Oh mon chou, t'es pas le premier à tenter de me tuer. Et puis dans les faits, je t'ai sorti d'une prison en libérant ton fils d'une autre prison, et probablement de la torture pour vous deux. Je veux bien que tu ne sois pas forcément bon et tout ça, mais je pense que t'as un minimum d'honneur quand même. Ou si ce n'est pas le cas, que tu aimes suffisamment ton fils pour m'être redevable. Je peux donc en conclure que pour l'instant et tant que tu n'auras pas remboursé la dette que tu me dois, je ne cours aucun danger à tes côtés, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas emmené avec vous et je serais déjà mort. Même si je dois dire que ton fils l'a remboursé en me sauvant la vie mais bon.

Loki resta bouche-bée devant le culot du mortel, bien que ce qu'il dise soit juste.

_ Et puis oh, je suis un génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope probablement à moitié fou, je sais m'adapter quand même, continua-t-il avec un sourire supérieur.

Loki ne sût que répondre devant son arrogance et sa confiance en soi, et se contenta d'éclater d'un petit rire perplexe. Ce mortel était vraiment surprenant.

Tony étira un mince sourire en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, cuisses étroitement collées à son torse. Il réprima le tremblement de ses membres et son soudain vertige et ferma un instant les yeux, priant pour que le Dieu ne se rende pas compte de sa faiblesse. Prière qui ne fût pas exaucé, bien entendu :

_ Stark ? Vous allez bien ?

_ T'inquiète Rodolphe, juste un peu froid.

Il se rendait bien compte que son mensonge ne tenait pas la route car malgré le froid hivernal qui s'engouffrait par l'entrée, les quelques lucioles diffusaient une douce chaleur. Il se redressa brutalement quand Loki se retrouva près de lui, arborant un visage fermé. Il recula avec méfiance quand il tendit la main vers lui.

_ Stark, vous l'avez dit vous-même, si je vous voulais mort, vous le seriez déjà, lâcha le Dieu d'un ton exaspéré.

Le génie se contenta de grimacer mais le laissa s'approcher quand il tendit de nouveau sa main pour la poser sur son front. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être au contact de la main douce et bien plus froide à laquelle il s'était attendu. Le Dieu lâcha un hoquet de surprise en retirant sa main, et Tony tendit le cou pour suivre le mouvement de la source qui le refroidissait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose de nouveau sur sa peau.

_ Stark, vous êtes brûlant.

_ Juste une petite fièvre, ça va passer, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Comment l'état du mortel, qui était pourtant bien à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, avait pût se dégrader aussi vite ? Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand l'humain ferma de nouveau les yeux et se recroquevilla pour se mettre à trembler. Mus par une pulsion qu'il prit grand soin d'ignorer, il décolla lentement l'humain du mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour le faire s'allonger au sol, la tête sur ses cuisses. Le corps du mortel se mit à transpirer alors qu'il claquait des dents et Loki constata avec une pointe de panique que la température ne cessait d'augmenter.

_ Stark, que vous arrive-t-il ?!

Le milliardaire se contenta de pointer de ses mains tremblantes l'emplacement du réacteur au travers la tunique. Il porta la main au-dessus de l'objet et constata qu'en effet, la chaleur partait de ce point.

_ Pourquoi cet objet est-il aussi chaud ?

_ Contrecoup du redémarrage.

_ Comment arrête-t-on la fièvre ?

_ Peux pas. Va… faiblir tout seul. A moins… Refroidir…

La voix du mortel se faisait de plus en plus faible et, après un sourire ironique dans sa direction, il perdit connaissance.

_ Mon dieu Stark, je savais que vous me causeriez des problèmes !

* * *

><p>_ Comment ça Tony a disparu ?!<p>

_ Explique-toi fils.

_ Eh bien l'ami Stark a disparu père. De plus, les deux gardes qui surveillaient Loki m'ont affirmés avoir entendu des pas autres que ceux de Loki quand il s'enfuyait.

_ Thor, tu n'es pas en train de dire que Tony aurait aidé Loki à s'évader ?!

_ J'ai bien peur que si mes amis. De plus, il est fort probable que l'homme de métal est participé à l'évasion de Fenrir.

_ Mais enfin Thor, Tony n'aurait jamais aidé un criminel à s'échapper !

_ Capitaine Rogers, Stark est capable de tout, répliqua Fury d'une voix vibrante de colère.

_ Oui mais de là à libérer Loki… marmonna Natasha en gardant un œil sur un Clint tremblant. Qui est Fenrir ?

_ Thor, je veux que tu me les retrouve. Tous les trois, reprit Odin en ignorant la question de l'espionne.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire de Stark ? demanda Coulson de son éternelle voix impassible.

_ Je verrais quand il sera devant moi, mais je crains de devoir juger ce mortel. Et s'il s'avère qu'il a effectivement aidé Loki et Fenrir à s'échapper, je devrais le punir.

Les avengers en restèrent coi quelques minutes avant que Fury ne reprenne la parole d'une voix polaire et contrôlée :

_ Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas juger Stark et l'enfermer ici, c'est un des protecteurs de la Terre, et de plus un homme sous mes ordres. S'il a vraiment aidé Loki à s'échapper, je suis le seul en droit de le juger.

_ Mortel, votre avis ne m'est d'aucune utilité et vous n'avez présentement rien à dire. Vous serez enfermé dans vos appartement jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part et s'il est vrai que votre ami a participé à l'évasion, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé sur Midgard sans possibilité de retour et les liens entre Asgard et Midgard seront rompus. Je vous serez grés d'obtempérer gentiment ou je serais forcé d'utiliser la force.

Les avengers se raidirent avec des réactions différentes. Fury était furieux et se retenait de faire exploser sa rage. Coulson gribouillait sur son carnet et était parfaitement calme, de même que Banner dont l'œil droit était assaillit de tics nerveux. Romanov et Barton étaient immobiles tels des statues de glaces, attendant le signal pour attaquer mais restant parfaitement contrôlés et impassibles, comme de parfaits espions. Rogers était plus actif et s'agitait en gardant toutefois son port de soldat et Thor se contentait de les fixer avec des yeux désolé, la mine grave.

Heimdall se retint d'intervenir en faveur des humains, il était sûr qu'ils parviendraient à se débrouiller, et Loki et l'inventeur avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour effacer les pistes plus les troubles étaient nombreux sur Asgard et plus il leur laissait de temps. Des gardes apparurent à l'entrée de la salle du trône et escortèrent les mortels en dehors de la salle en silence, bien qu'il voie leur envie de tout détruire. Odin se tourna vers son fils :

_ Va chercher Fandral, Sif, Hogun et Volstagg. Tu te chargeras de la poursuite de Loki et de l'humain avec tes compagnons. J'enverrais aussi des mercenaires mais hâte-toi, je préférerais les retrouver vivant.

Heimdall grimaça intérieurement devant ce mensonge éhonté, parfaitement conscient qu'Odin avait demandé la tête des deux fugitifs à ces mêmes mercenaires. Contre une belle somme d'argent. Ou tout du moins celle de l'humain.

_ Bien père, je les retrouverais pour vous.

_ Je compte sur toi mon fils.

Thor s'inclina devant son père avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Odin étira un sourire cruel et Heimdall se retira pour reprendre sa place auprès du Bifröst, bien décidé à le garder bloqué pendant les deux prochains jours.

* * *

><p>_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Père a dit qu'il les voulait vivant.<p>

_ Enfin, tu ne vas pas croire les mensonges qu'il sert à Thor tout de même ? Odin veut les voir mort tous les deux, et cette chasse nous permettra d'accomplir notre vengeance trop longtemps retardée. Si on peut tuer deux monstres en plus du mortel, et bien tant mieux non ?

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon frère. Ce monstre doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, je trouve que notre dernière action en son encontre était trop gentille.

_ Bien, si vous êtes tous les deux sûrs, alors ne tardons pas et allons à leur poursuite.

Les trois hommes sourirent méchamment avec impatience. La chasse allait commencer.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les deux premiers! J'essaye de mettre petit à petit l'intrigue en place, j'espère que l'effet de mystère est bien rendu. :)<p>

Une petite review comme cadeau? X3

Bonnes fêtes à tous/toutes et on se revoit pour ceux qui le veulent toujours au prochain chapitre! Bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! X)

J'ai une envie de poster depuis tout à l'heure, et vu que je suis atrocement faible et ba... je poste. ^.^'

Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, et c'est un pitit IronFrost (c'est vraiment nécessaire de le dire à chaque fois?)

**Nano:** coucou toi! :) Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! J'essaye le plus possible de les rendre réalistes, même si c'est pas toujours facile. X) Bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

_Merci à tous les lecteurs/trices qui se donnent la peine de me laisser une review, je vous adore merci! (donc, KillianRose, castfan, Nano et Cyrise-sevens!)_

Brefouille, je crois que tout est dit, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE IV<p>

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il avait juste l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. Ou un rouleau compresseur. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux – encore une fois – et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un bébé. Pourtant, une étrange source tiède, plutôt froide mais apaisante, le rassurait bizarrement et il s'y pelotonna un peu plus, avant de prendre conscience qu'elle était étonnamment confortable.

Il ouvrit donc doucement les yeux mais ne distingua rien d'autre qu'une sorte de tissu rêche contre sa joue. Il remua faiblement et releva un peu la tête, pour tomber dans un regard vert impassible. Il cligna des yeux et se figea, prenant pleinement conscience de sa position actuelle. Il était à moitié roulé en boule entre les jambes écartées d'un Dieu, à moitié avachi sur la poitrine dudit Dieu, une main posée sur la hanche fine du même putain de Dieu. Il tenta de se redresser rapidement mais gémit de douleur et Loki le força à se recoucher contre lui d'une main.

_ Enfin réveillé ?

Il émit un grognement incohérent qui fit doucement sourire Loki, bien que ses yeux est toujours cet aspect fermé et froid, complètement impassibles.

_ La fièvre a pratiquement disparu mais vous devriez vous rendormir pour plus de sécurité, votre corps a l'air d'en avoir pris un coup.

_ Tu bouges pas hein ? marmonna Stark.

_ Non. Rendormez-vous Stark.

_ Ok. Confortable oreiller. Gentil.

Loki allait franchement l'envoyer bouler quand il remarqua qu'il dormait déjà. Il soupira avec un petit sourire amusé et cala le mortel un peu plus confortablement sur sa poitrine. Il ne faisait ça que parce qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Bien sûr.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et s'appuyer un peu plus confortablement contre le mur, pour se mettre à réfléchir. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer provisoirement sur Svartalfheim après être rapidement passé par Vanaheim et Midgard, dans l'objectif de brouiller les quelques pistes magiques. Il avait d'abord pensé à déposer l'humain dans sa tour avant de se rappeler les mercenaires surement envoyé par Odin à leur recherche, et même s'il n'était plus en compagnie de Stark, il était persuadé que le Père de Toute Chose avait mis la tête de l'humain à prix – ou du moins qu'il voulait le ramener sur Asgard. Ils partiraient probablement un temps à Alfheim dans quelques temps, pour lui permettre de créer certains arrangements avec quelques alfes, et probablement demander de l'aide à Frey, bien qu'il n'est pas encore pris de conclusion définitive à ce sujet. Il allait devoir jouer serrer pour tenter de créer des alliances et échapper quelques temps à Asgard, avant de tout faire pour discréditer les sentences pesant sur lui. Et il lui devait faire vite, parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié la promesse de Thanos de lui faire payer sa défaite. Et il devait absolument avertir Asgard et se faire entendre, mais devait pour cela gagner la confiance de personnes puissantes du pouvoir en place, même s'il pensait impossible de convaincre des membres du conseil, et encore moins son pè… Odin. En fait, le seul point positif de cette situation, c'est qu'il avait récupéré l'un de ses enfants, et que ses blessures s'étaient pratiquement toutes refermées.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant Stark se tendre contre lui. Il pensa d'abord à une mauvaise position mais fronça les sourcils quand il se mit à gémir. Et le son se rapprochait clairement d'un gémissement de peur. L'humain se débattit faiblement et Loki remarqua les traits crispés de son visage. C'était donc un cauchemar. Assez violent car l'humain ne se calma pas le moins du monde, et que les sons devenaient suppliants. Il passa une main apaisante dans les courts cheveux bruns dans une faible tentative de le calmer, qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand il se mit à trembler et fut presque choqué en voyant des larmes coulées silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Il le tint serré contre lui et le remonta un peu plus contre sa poitrine, enfouissant le visage de l'humain dans le creux de son cou. Ayant lui-même une expérience des cauchemars, il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi il le réconfortait; c'était tout à fait naturel pour lui d'aider quelqu'un dans ce cas de figure. Il sentit Stark se calmer progressivement mais les larmes coulaient toujours et mouillaient la peau de son cou.

Comment un être comme cet homme pouvait-il avoir l'air si fragile en dormant ? A moins que le Stark que tout le monde voyait n'était pas "le vrai". Loki soupira de nouveau. _Et puis pourquoi je m'intéresse à cela?_

_ Maman ?

Loki releva les yeux pour voir la forme enfantine de son fils se glisser par l'ouverture de la petite grotte. D'environ un mètre quarante, il était plutôt fin, une peau pâle et des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Son visage était fin et ses traits anguleux ressemblaient aux siens, bien qu'il est encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux étaient légèrement moins en amande que les siens et d'un vert plus foncé. Il n'avait pris aucuns traits de sa mère, Angrboda.

_ Pourquoi il est couché sur toi ? demanda le jeune garçon en s'avançant pour s'assoir près de lui, dos au mur et les sourcils froncés.

_ Il a eu une poussée de fièvre, rien de grave. Son corps a juste besoin de sommeil. Sinon, ta chasse s'est bien passée ?

_ Oui. Les alentours ont l'air sûr, je n'ai croisé aucun alfe et aucune habitation dans les environs.

_ Bien. Tu as trouvé à manger ?

_ Oui, mais je n'ai ramené que des fruits, je ne pense pas que vous aimiez la viande crue. Il est fort déconseillé de faire un feu ici, même si je n'ai rien détecté. Ils sont dehors cachés sous un arbre.

_ Parfait. Je pense que l'on partira quand Stark sera réveillé. Mes blessures se sont assez refermées pour me permettre de marcher. Je connais quelques amis qui pourraient nous aider, voir même nous héberger pendant un temps.

_ Des alfes sombres ?

_ Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des amis de confiance, ils nous aideront sans hésiter.

_ Pour combien de temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, environ un mois, le temps que les choses se calment un peu. On mettra ce temps à profit pour mettre en place un plan.

_ Un plan de quoi ?

_ Il nous faut des alliés. Que je sais déjà à peu près où trouver, et le mieux serait des alliés diplomatiques. C'est un des meilleurs moyens pour détourner le regard d'Asgard, et mettre une nouvelle pression sur Odin.

_ Ou de foutre la merde.

_ Fenrir, langage !

_ Pardon… marmonna le jeune garçon avec une moue, avant de reprendre : Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi des alliés diplomatiques ou politiques pourraient nous être utiles.

_ Tu es encore jeune et tu ne connais pas grand-chose des complots qui se trament souvent dans l'ombre des gouvernements en place. Il suffit d'une petite pression au bon endroit et un château de cartes s'effondre. Il en va de même pour le pouvoir et le conseil d'Asgard. De plus, j'ai déjà quelques idées de comment me débarrasser d'ennemis à moi qui pourraient nous causer des problèmes. Quand j'aurais réussi tout ceci, je pourrais m'occuper de la sentence d'Odin et du conseil.

_ Et je suppose que tu as déjà ta petite idée là-dessus ? demanda moqueusement Fenrir.

_ Bien sûr, il faut être prêt à tout. Je compte utiliser les mortels. Mais Odin n'est pas stupide, il a dût les faire enfermer.

_ Par mortels, tu parles des compagnons de Stark restés à Asgard ?

_ Oui. Ils me seront très utiles pour échapper au jugement d'Odin. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il va me falloir plusieurs choses. Dont certaines que nous chercherons ce mois-ci. Il me faut aussi trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de ces stupides entraves ! cracha-t-il en montrant les bracelets et le collier d'un mouvement brusque.

Geste brusque qu'il aurait dû contenir car Stark se réveilla en sursaut. Il releva la tête de son cou pour le regarder. Ses yeux bruns légèrement rougis par les pleurs étaient attentifs mais un reste de peur les rendait plus sombres. Loki riva un regard perçant sur le mortel, décryptant toutes ses micro-expressions. Il passa d'un regard brumeux et vide à la panique et la honte quand il passa une main sur ses joues encore humides. Il se décolla de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé et s'appuya à son tour contre le mur, à environ deux mètres, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Puis il reprit son expression joyeuse et arrogante, toujours accompagné du sourire hautain :

_ Alors p'tit chef, elle était bien la ballade ?

_ Euh oui. Les environs sont sûrs, nous ne risquons aucune attaque. Du moins tant qu'on n'attire pas l'attention.

_ Okay, je vais pas mourir de suite alors, c'est cool !

Loki plissa les yeux. S'il ne l'avait pas vu en proie à la panique et aux larmes pendant son sommeil, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il se sentait mal. Cet homme était bien plus qu'un simple riche arrogant et narcissique comme il pouvait en voir sur Asgard.

_ Mais au fait, t'as quel âge ?

_ Je suis encore jeune, seulement une centaine d'année. Mais je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde, on m'a enchaîné quand j'avais à peine vingt ans. Je n'ai eu aucune enfance.

_ Et tu dis que tu es jeune ?! A cent ans ?

_ Stark, nous sommes immortels, nous ne comptons pas l'âge de la même manière que vous.

_ Mm, ouais c'est sûr.

_ Maman a dit que vous avez fait une poussée de fièvre, c'est grave ? Vous êtes malade ?

L'humain secoua la tête avec amusement mais Loki aperçu un infime mouvement au coin de sa bouche, imperceptible pour un œil non attentif.

_ Dans l'ordre, oui, non et non. A moins que l'alcool et le sexe soient considérés comme maladifs.

_ Stark. Ne parlez pas comme cela devant mon fils.

Le mortel éclata d'un rire qui sonnait amusé et joueur, mais Loki capta le regard en coin dans sa direction, et il remarqua qu'il était parvenu à le détourner de son inspection sur ses émotions en une petite phrase. Il se rembrunit et son regard se fit plus froid sous celui sérieux de Stark. Ne pas le sous-estimer. Il était intelligent et sa répartie pouvait déstabiliser plus d'une personne. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier, il pourrait se servir de cela dans ses propres intérêts. Loki se surprit à sourire en coin.

_ Et puis tutoie-moi, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans quand tu me dis "vous".

Fenrir hocha la tête avec un sourire et le mortel reprit d'une voix enjouée :

_ Bon alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

_ Nous allons bientôt partir. Une maison d'amis à moi pourrait nous héberger pendant un temps, je dirais environ un mois, que les choses se calment un peu. Nous irons ensuite sur une autre planète chercher des alliés.

_ Et pendant le mois où on sera chez tes amis ?

_ On se fait oublier.

Les yeux de Stark brillèrent un instant avant de se faire plus durs. Il prit une voix sérieuse et cassante, perdant son habituel air joyeux pour revêtir un air froid :

_ Tu me prends vraiment pour un con hein ? Ecoutes Rodolphe, je suis là et pour l'instant aucun de nous deux y peux quelque chose. Et même si je n'ai rien demandé, je suis maintenant dans cette merde. Alors soit on essaye de s'entraider, soit je fais rien et je regarde des coulisses. Et crois-moi, je suis pas quelqu'un de passif, surtout si je peux être utile, et tu veux pas me voir si je m'ennuie.

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent.

_ Qui vous dit que je ne cherche pas à me faire oublier pendant ce laps de temps ?

_ Parce que t'es pas comme ça ? rétorqua l'humain en haussant les épaules.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel les yeux bruns se soudèrent aux yeux verts, inflexibles. Fenrir, ayant conscience de l'importance du combat muet malgré son inexpérience dans les dialogues, sortit discrètement de la grotte pour se poster à l'entrée. il ne supportait pas l'atmosphère tendue qui s'installait.

Le Dieu reprit la parole d'une voix lente :

_ Soit, considérons que vous ayez raison et que je fasse en effet quelque chose pendant ce mois. En quoi pouvez-vous m'être utile ?

Stark lui fit un grand sourire de requin, tranchant et presque cruel :

_ Je suis probablement l'homme le plus riche de ma planète. J'en contrôle la moitié et pourrais sans problème m'emparer de la seconde. Tu penses sérieusement que je ne m'y connais pas dans les magouilles politiques ? Oh sil-te-plaît, reprit-il en voyant Loki hausser un sourcil, tu te rappelles la partie génie de mon CV non ? Ba c'est pas bien compliqué de comprendre que tu vas chercher à te faire des alliés politiques. Même un attardé shooté au crack pourrait le comprendre. Oui bon peut-être pas, reprit-il en voyant le sourcil faire un nouveau saut, mais presque.

Loki resta un instant silencieux.

_ Bien, et en quoi pensez-vous pouvoir m'être utile ?

L'humain haussa les épaules avec le même sourire :

_ Je te l'ai dit, je connais quelques trucs en magouille politique, ça peut toujours aider. Et puis oh, génie mec, génie. Je suis doué de mes mains, et on a des hordes de mecs qui veulent notre peau au cul, on peut pas se permettre d'être désarmé, et je considère qu'on ne peut pas compter uniquement sur Fenrir.

_ Je ne vous fait pas confiance.

L'ambiance parut se congeler et Loki comprit que ce n'était pas les mots à employés en voyant le visage du mortel se fermer, et ses yeux devenir encore plus durs :

_ Qui a parlé de confiance ? Parce que t'inquiètes, c'est réciproque.

Sa voix était glaciale et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose là, pour provoquer une réaction aussi violente.

_ Que ce soit clair Loki, je vais t'aider parce que je suis dans la même merde que toi, pas parce que je le veux. Et une fois que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de faire plier Odin sur le probable jugement qu'il veut me donner, je retournerais sur Terre et on n'en parlera plus. Donc, dis-toi que je me sers de toi et que tu te sers de moi, dans nos intérêts à tous les deux. Parce que je soutien que malgré cela, nous sommes deux, trois si on compte ton fils, et qu'on devrait essayer de travailler en équipe. J'entends par là, tu m'entubes pas et je t'entube pas. La confiance n'a pas et n'aura pas sa place dans notre entente, clair ?

Ils restèrent à se dévisager pendant quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures, puis Loki hocha lentement la tête.

* * *

><p>_ C'est encore loin ?<p>

_ Sark, vous êtes fatiguant.

_ Mais ça va faire des heures qu'on marche, j'en peux plus moi ! Même Fenrir a repris sa forme de loup pour moins se fatiguer.

_ _Non, c'est juste que c'est plus sûr pour surveiller les environs._

_ Merci de me soutenir !

_ _De rien._

Tony s'enferma dans un silence boudeur sous l'œil moqueur des deux autres. Les muscles de ses cuisses brûlaient atrocement et il aurait bientôt une crampe au mollet, sans parler de ses pieds qu'il ne sentait plus. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer quelques minutes plus tôt, cela faisait presque six heures qu'ils marchaient, dans un froid hivernal où il avait l'impression de geler – il ne sentait plus son nez –, où il trébuchait toutes les cinq minutes parce qu'il ne voyait rien, et en plus sur un sol rocheux où les collines défilaient. A tout ça s'ajoutait son réacteur qui le brûlait encore, envoyant des pointes de douleurs régulières dans son système nerveux, à tel point qu'il se demandait si la manipulation de Fenrir pour le rallumer ne lui avait pas griller un nerf dans la poitrine ou la colonne vertébrale. Bref, il était vraiment dans un état lamentable, avec un niveau de douleur élevé. Et ils crapahutaient depuis six putain d'heures.

_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivé Stark, courage, railla Loki.

Il répondit par un grognement sans le regarder. En fait, il évitait de le regarder depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue avait déjà été assez éprouvante à tenir en le regardant dans les yeux, il n'allait pas continuer. Mon dieu, ce psychopathe l'avait vu pleurer. Il l'avait vu en plein cauchemar. Seule Pepper l'avait vu aussi mal. Douce et gentille Pepper…

Tony se secoua en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi les mauvais souvenirs revenaient tout le temps quand on en avait le moins besoin ? Et puis merde, pourquoi les gens finissaient toujours par le laisser seul ?

Non, non, pas le moment de penser à ça… _Putain…_

_ C'est là.

Tony sursauta et faillit emboutir Loki arrêté devant lui. Celui-ci lui lança un regard perçant et il feignit de ne rien voir, pour prendre un air soulagé, chose pas bien difficile. Il porta son regard au bas de la petite colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce qu'il pensait être une petite maison était visible malgré l'obscurité, seule au milieu d'une immense vallée plate, étonnamment rare sur cette planète.

_ Bien, allons-y. Stark, vous aurez le courage de descendre cette petite pente ?

Tony se contenta d'un doigt d'honneur qui fit rire le Dieu et commença à descendre, suivit des deux immortels. Loki reprit la tête du petit groupe et ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Tony faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer sa douleur et se tint droit quand Loki frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Une belle voix féminine résonna et la porte en bois s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Tony eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair blanc avant que Loki ne se retrouve par terre, une ombre dans les bras, qui semblait positivement l'étouffer.

_ Lyana, j'aimerais pouvoir respirer convenablement si cela ne te dérange pas…

La certaine Lyana lâcha un petit cri et se releva d'un bond souple, tirant Loki sur ses pieds d'un même élan. Tony écarquilla les yeux en la voyant à la faible lueur des deux lunes. Une peau noire aux reflets bleutés, mais loin de la peau des noirs de la Terre, elle avait ici une peau noire comme le ciel lui-même, où des touches de bleu nuit se mêlait avec douceur. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur nattés jusqu'au bas du dos cachaient des oreilles légèrement pointus. Des traits fins, qui rappelaient la morphologie fine de certain chat… Oui, elle avait un quelque chose de félin, dans sa manière de se tenir, de bouger, et cette impression était appuyé par la couleur doré de ses yeux. Son sourire était amical et lumineux, et son corps était athlétique et entraîné. Sa voix était claire quand elle prit la parole, et il se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait bien parler anglais :

_ Loki, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici !

_ Euh… oui. J'ai été… occupé disons.

La jeune alfe fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu as des problèmes c'est ça ? Qu'as-tu encore fait dhvaras (être démoniaque) ?

Loki eu un petit rire amusé avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

_ Quelques petits problèmes en effet. Je peux entrer ?

Lyana croisa les bras d'un air colérique mais son sourire demeurait.

_ Tu ne me présente même pas ? Comment traites-tu les dames franchement ?

_ Bon, voici mon fils Fenrir, débuta Loki en montrant le jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années à sa droite.

Fenrir s'inclina devant l'alfe qui ricana.

_ Enchanté jeune loup.

_ Moi de même maer (jeune fille).

Lyana rie de bon cœur avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'elle distinguait derrière Loki.

_ Et cet homme ?

_ Voici Anthony Stark.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

Elle regarda avec amusement la révérence parfaite un brin taquine qu'il lui fit mais s'inquiéta soudain quand il se redressa. Elle poussa un Loki qui ne comprenait pas de côté pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle identifiait être un midgardien. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas quand elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, assez prêt pour le toucher d'un simple mouvement. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et déboutonna le haut de sa tunique d'un geste vif qu'il ne put retenir. Elle hoqueta de stupeur à la vue du bout de métal incrusté dans sa poitrine alors qu'il reculait d'un geste brusque avec une sorte de sifflement méfiant.

_ Lyana, que fais-tu ? demanda Loki en s'approchant tandis que Stark reboutonnait sa tunique avec des doigts tremblants.

_ Tu ne sens pas ? Enfin Logabore (celui qui dépasse la flamme) tu ne sens rien ? Cet objet pulse d'énergie ! Même trop pour un si petit objet.

Loki fronça les sourcils et regarda l'humain à son tour, remarquant son teint blême et ses doigts tremblants. Il paraissait vacillant sur ses jambes et il remarqua pour la première fois que la lumière de l'objet métallique était plus vive que précédemment, perçant la tunique, contrairement au début de la soirée. Il reporta son attention sur Lyana et lui montra ses bracelets et son collier.

_ Ma magie est scellée. Je ne sens plus l'énergie.

_ T'as fait quoi comme connerie pour qu'Odin te scelle ? Franchement. Mais bref, si vous voulez passer inaperçu, va falloir régler ce problème d'énergie, parce qu'on va la sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde si tu ne fais rien.

_ Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on a une sorte de trace olfactive accroché à Stark ? demanda Fenrir en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant surement comment c'était possible si lui-même n'avait rien senti.

_ Euh... On va dire cela oui.

Loki soupira et se tourna vers Stark d'un air furibond. Il remarqua qu'il était plus pâle encore et que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement.

_ Stark, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne votre appareil ou pourquoi il se met à renvoyer autant d'énergie comme le dit Lyana mais je ne tiens pas à ce que des alfes viennent chercher cette source de pouvoir.

Il réfléchit un instant pour regarder Lyana en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Tu penses pouvoir l'utiliser ?

_ L'énergie ? Je pense en effet pouvoir m'en servir. On peut toujours essayer.

_ Non merci, je pense qu'on va s'en passer, lâcha Stark sèchement.

_ Bon, c'est une raison de plus pour qu'ils viennent vérifier s'ils peuvent l'utiliser. Stark, vous aller me faire le plaisir de réparer votre appareil.

Lyana fit une petite moue.

_ Euh, juste une petite question… Ça sert à quoi ?

* * *

><p>Voili voilou!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, encore une fois. :)

Alors, les mots utilisés (Logabore par exemple), je les ai trouvé quand je faisais des recherches sur le Loki de la mythologie, légèrement différent. (je m'intéresse beaucoup à cette mythologie à vrai dire). Je trouvais que ça faisais un peu plus réaliste (et classe aussi il faut l'avouer) de mettre des mots comme ça.

Bref, voilà la petite minute de lexique. X) Vous avez aimé le nouveau perso? (secondaire, on ne la verra pas beaucoup, même si j'ai une idée pour elle par la suite). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, du perso et de la fic en général... :)

Bisous à tous/toutes!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous/toutes!

Ravie de revoir ceux/celles qui me suivent! Gros bisous à tous/tes, vous êtes adorables, merci pour vos reviews, et à ceux/celles qui, même sans laisser de commentaires, me mettent en follow ou favoris! 

**Shiki :** merci ! Moi aussi je suis fan du couple Loki/Tony, pour ça que toutes (du moins pour l'instant) mes fic sur avengers seront basés sur ce couple. ^.^ Bonne lecture si tu lis ce chapitre, en espérant que tu aimes encore. :)

**Nano : **coucou ! Ca va et toi ? T'es trop choupi, j'adore ! XD Tony mignon ? Bien sûr ! Qui ne l'a jamais imaginé tout timide, mignon et/ou prude me lance la première pierre. /aïe ! Qui a lancé ça !/ Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, et que tu continueras de m'écrire, bisous ! X) PS : c'est un peu pour ça que je les ai mis en fait… X)

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Bisous!

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE V<p>

_ Où est ton père ? demanda Loki en prenant la tasse de liquide chaud présente sur la table.

_ Il est partit tôt ce matin pour vendre certaines de ses armes.

_ Tu penses qu'il accepterait de nous héberger pendant ce mois ?

_ Sans problème, mais c'est à ce point-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Loki soupira et coula un regard vers la pièce adjacente, où Stark farfouillait parmi les outils. Ils étaient à peine entré que son fils et lui s'asseyaient à la table – s'écroulaient serait le mot plus juste, où Lyana leur avait servi une sorte d'infusion chaude.

Ses entraves ne le vidaient pas que de ses pouvoirs mais semblaient lui sucer sa force et son endurance à vitesse grand V. Il était donc totalement épuisé et vidé. Heureusement que la maison n'était pas plus loin, il n'aurait pas tenu une heure de plus. Mais Stark avait eu une sorte de regain d'énergie et avait immédiatement demandé à voir les outils qu'ils possédaient. Sans même s'assoir quelques secondes. Le père de Lyana étant un artisan d'armes, il espérait sincèrement que Stark trouverait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans le vaste inventaire d'outils. Il avait même une forge.

_ J'ai comme qui dirait eu une… petite saute d'humeur.

_ Dis donc, tu comptes m'expliquer ou je vais devoir te soutirer des morceaux d'informations comme ça longtemps ?

Loki plongea son regard dans sa tasse.

_ Je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant. Disons juste que j'ai commis pas mal de démolition. Dhuergr (dhuer : dégâts dhuergr : porteur de dégâts (*je crois*)) n'est pas l'un de mes surnoms pour rien. Odin et le conseil se sont chargés de mon châtiment.

_ Qui est ?

_ Emprisonnement en cellule avec scellement de magie pendant cinq cent ans pour première sentence, bien qu'ils ont clairement dit que ce n'était qu'un début et qu'ils se donnaient le droit de rallonger la peine à la fin de cette durée.

_ Je vois. C'est torture normalement, pourquoi a-t-il soudain changé ?

_ La phase torture est sous-entendu, et les gardes l'ont bien compris.

_ Ok, donc tu es censé être enfermé dans les cachots d'Asgard. Tu m'expliques comment tu es sorti ? Avec ton fils en plus ? Tu n'étais pas censé être retenu par Gleipnir ? demanda-t-elle en direction de Fenrir qui avait repris sa forme d'enfant de huit ans et qui sirotait doucement sa boisson.

_ C'est grâce à Stark que l'on a pût s'évader.

_ Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'un midgardien était à Asgard ?

_ Sept. Ils étaient sept.

_ Loki putain, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer !

Le Dieu ferma un instant les yeux avant de boire.

_ Suite à certaines révélations d'Odin, j'ai fait des actions qui m'ont conduit à la chute du Bifröst. Les chitauris m'ont récupérés. J'ai attaqué Midgard mais un groupe d'humains aidé de Thor est parvenu à m'arrêter et il m'a ramené sur Asgard. Odin a décidé de les inviter au palais pour le service qu'ils ont rendu. Stark fait partie de ce groupe mais sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il m'a libéré puis aidé Fenrir. Je ne l'aurais définitivement pas emmené avec moi si Heimdall ne m'avait pas poussé à le faire. Ce mortel ne sait hélas pas se taire et a provoqué la colère d'Odin. Il a mis la tête de Stark à prix. Enfin c'est une hypothèse mais Heimdall avait l'air d'accord.

_ Et tu n'as pas eu l'âme de le laisser ce faire exécuter mm ? demanda moqueusement la jeune alfe.

Loki fusilla son sourire du regard.

_ Non, j'ai une dette envers lui, et je ne suis pas assez vil pour le laisser se faire tuer alors que je lui dois ma liberté et celle de mon fils.

_ Certes. Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien que je te demande quelles sont les actions qui t'ont mené à tomber du Bifröst ? Ou quelles sont les révélations d'Odin ? Ou pourquoi tu as attaqué Midgard ? Ou encore ce que t'ont fait les chitauris ?

_ En effet.

_ Papa ne va pas aimer que tu lui caches des choses.

_ Ton père est assez intelligent pour comprendre que si je lui cache quelque chose, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Lyana haussa les épaules et se leva pour retourner en cuisine.

_ Maman, moi aussi j'aimerais des réponses.

_ Je te promets que j'en parlerais. Mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne… je ne peux pas.

Fenrir hocha la tête et replongea dans ses pensées, chose qu'il ferait probablement souvent, vu la durée de son emprisonnement. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être en présence d'autres personnes. Loki soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque, avant de se lever et s'approcher de la salle de travail de Jovan, le père de Lyana. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et chercha Stark des yeux dans le dépotoir d'outils. Une touffe brune attira son regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Que faisait-il au sol ?

_ Stark ?

Un bruit de chute l'alerta et il se dirigea vers le mortel. Il était assis au sol devant une espèce de table basse construite d'une planche de bois en équilibre sur deux caisses. Stark était dos à lui et trifouillait divers outils étalés sur la planche devant lui. Loki sinua entre les diverses piles de métal entassées et s'assit au côté de l'humain. Celui-ci tourna la tête et Loki fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient assombris et ses lèvres pincées trahissaient sa douleur. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps à comprendre d'où pouvait provenir une telle douleur:

_ Votre appareil vous fait mal ?

Stark plissa les yeux et revint à ce qu'il faisait, soit bricoler quelque chose qui dans la forme ressemblait à peu près à l'appareil dans sa poitrine.

_ Oui. Je crois que Fenrir a grillé un truc quand il l'a rallumé.

_ Vous construisez un nouvel appareil ?

_ Nan, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut. Je construis un petit truc rapide qui va me permettre d'analyser mon réacteur.

Loki regarda avec curiosité les doigts du mortel voler sur l'appareil avec dextérité. Il connecta deux derniers fils et lâcha un soupir en reposant l'objet sur la table, avant de se laisser tomber allongé au sol.

_ Stark, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer.

_ Tu crois que je le sais pas ? répondit-il en se relevant en position assise. J'attends juste que tu dégages.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Comme vous l'avez dit, nous devons travailler en équipe. Votre… réacteur nous met tous en danger, je me dois de vous aider à le réparer.

_ Le principe de l'équipe, c'est quand ça t'arrange, marmonna le mortel. Je vais reprendre tes termes, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux m'aider ?

_ Je suis vieux Stark, j'ai emmagasiné quelques connaissances.

Le silence s'installa et s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que Stark hausse les épaules nonchalamment, bien que la ligne tendu de son dos trahissait sa réticence.

Il déboutonna sa tunique jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine et Loki détailla la peau autour du réacteur qui pulsait. Elle était rouge et irrité, et de plus ou moins fines cicatrices blanches presque invisibles couturaient le torse en partant de ce point. Stark recouvrit l'objet d'une main pudique d'un geste automatique, avant de se ressaisir et de poser ses doigts sur son contour et tordre le poignet, retirant doucement l'appareil rond et long de sa poitrine. Loki conserva un visage impassible bien que l'objet l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il étudia avec un mélange de fascination et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la curiosité morbide le trou dans la poitrine de l'humain. Stark le posa sur la planche et le remplaça rapidement par l'appareil qu'il venait de construire. Plus grossier, il dépassait de plusieurs centimètres et semblait tirer la peau, mais Stark lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il se pencha ensuite sur le réacteur et le tourna plusieurs fois. Loki le regarda le démonter en quelques mouvements rapides et compris à ses sourcils froncés qu'il avait trouvé, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Stark se tourna vers lui et expliqua avec sérieux:

_ Je crois que ton fils a envoyé trop d'énergie, ou quelque chose d'autre, parce qu'il a déplacé quelque chose d'important. Il a fallu qu'un des seuls fils présents dans l'appareil soit touché. Franchement, si c'est pas du foutage de gueule…

Il expliqua plus en détail devant le regard du Dieu.

_ Le fil qui conduit l'énergie et qui lui permet de tourner et de se générer dans l'appareil a été poussé hors du réacteur. Ce qui fait que l'énergie s'accumule dans le fil sans possibilité de sortir. D'où le surplus que Lyana a senti. Le fait que l'énergie soit en plus d'origine magique doit la rendre plus perceptible, même si je ne sais pas comment ça marche, je suis callé technologie, pas magie.

_ Et l'énergie accumulée, ne risque-t-elle pas d'exploser si elle s'accumule ?

_ Bonne question. Normalement oui, dans les faits non. Comme je le disais, le fil a été poussé hors du réacteur. S'il n'est en contact avec rien de tangible et conducteur, l'énergie s'accumule et dans ce cas finit par faire exploser le fil, ou provoquer un court-circuit de grande envergure.

_ Mais si le bout du fil est en contact avec de la matière avec ne serait-ce qu'un faible potentiel conducteur, l'énergie se décharge, mais légèrement plus lentement qu'au rythme auquel elle se charge. Donc continuellement en atteignant un certain stade de stockage.

Stark le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes.

_ Euh oui c'est exact. T'es pas censé être une sorte d'homme de Cro-Magnon toi ?

Loki éclata de rire et Stark le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ La majorité d'Asgard est remplie d'hommes de Cro-Magnon. Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai toujours beaucoup lu et voyagé. Pensez-vous que l'évènement d'il y a quelques mois était la première fois que je venais sur Midgard ?

_ Mais si tu es déjà venu sur Terre, pourquoi avoir choisi un endroit si peu stratégique pour une prise de pouvoir ? demanda Stark en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

_ Je crois que nous nous éloignons du sujet.

Stark fit une moue et Loki reprit sur ce qui l'interpelait :

_ Donc en contact avec de la matière, l'énergie se déchargerait sans risque de griller le fil ou de provoquer un court-circuit. Mais étant fait d'énergie électrique, le déchargement ne peux pas se faire sans dégâts. Si l'on prend ceci en considération plus le fait que votre réacteur vous est désormais douloureux, le fil serait-il en contact avec une partie de votre corps ?

Stark opina de la tête :

_ C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu. Le fil touche une infime partie de la peau qui me reste et qui protège le cœur. Même si la partie touchée est minime, elle est suffisante pour créer de graves problèmes nerveux et cardiaque. Si le temps d'exposition est trop long, le fil finira par griller la peau et toucher le cœur, et dans ce cas-là, il ne me restera que peu de temps à vivre.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas réintégrer le fil dans le circuit ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas les outils et le matériel nécessaire. Je soupçonne de plus que remettre ce fil dans le circuit reviendrait au même que de l'éteindre à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le fil est sectionné. C'est ce qui a arrêté le réacteur à Asgard. Quand Gleipnir a lâché, la décharge magique a été impressionnante, même moi je l'ai sentie. Et je tenais Gleipnir dans la main. Je pense que sans mon réacteur, l'énergie magique m'aurait grillé le système nerveux, et si je n'étais pas mort sur le coup, j'aurais été au stade très avancé de légume. Mais l'énergie de mon réacteur a attiré celle de Gleipnir qui, étant trop concentrée, a provoqué un très léger court-circuit, mais a surtout sectionné le fil. Quand Fenrir a envoyé sa propre énergie pour le faire redémarrer, il a déplacé le fil dans le même coup vers l'intérieur – ou l'extérieur de l'appareil selon comment on se place. Je pense qu'en faisant redémarrer le réacteur alors que le fil était en contact avec la peau, celui-ci a pris cette matière conductrice pour le circuit, puisque le corps est un immense terrain de cellules conductrices. Si je remettais le fil dans le réacteur, il s'éteindrait parce que lors de son "démarrage", il n'était pas programmé ainsi.

_ Donc votre corps est maintenant relié à cette machine qui vous tue mais vous maintiens en vie ?

Loki retint la question qui moi brûlait les lèvres, soit contre quoi il le maintenait en vie justement, mais il considérait que demander une information aussi privée à un potentiel ennemi - rien n'était encore réglé entre eux - ne serait pas ben accueilli.

_ Oui. Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de maintenir le niveau énergétique du fil stable sans pour autant qu'il ne me grille le cœur.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas garder celui que vous avez actuellement dans la poitrine ?

_ Non, il a une durée de vie limitée, environ trois heures, peut-être moins. Enfin, ça fait une heure qu'on parle. Lyana ne va pas s'inquiéter?

_ Si elle n'est pas encore entrée, ça veut dire qu'elle a compris que nous avons besoin de calme. Elle doit être en train de parler avec Fen'.

_ Ok.

Stark se détourna et manipula son réacteur d'un mouvement inconscient, et Loki comprit qu'il réfléchissait. Le Dieu massa ses poignets meurtris par les bracelets puis regarda les divers outils. Il farfouilla parmi l'un des tas et trouva une espèce de grosse pince. Il tenta d'enlever la menotte de son poignet droit sous l'œil moqueur de Stark.

_ Tu veux pas plutôt que je te le fasse ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes où il faillit se couper la main une ou deux fois.

_ Vous accepteriez d'enlever ce qui bride les pouvoirs d'un ennemi ?

Stark leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha la pince d'une main agacée, avant de prendre son poignet pour le poser sur la table basse. Il lui fit comprendre d'une petite pression de ne pas bouger et entreprit de farfouiller à son tour dans les divers outils. Il revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard avec une sorte de tournevis et une grosse aiguille d'environ dix centimètres. Il se pencha vers son poignet avec un air concentré.

_ Tu comptes continuer longtemps avec cette histoire d'ennemi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le principe de l'équipe ? demanda-t-il en tournant plusieurs fois son poignet, avant de commencer à travailler sur la serrure.

Loki haussa un sourcil perplexe :

_ J'ai attaqué votre planète à peine quatre mois auparavant et vous êtes déjà passé à autre chose ?

_ Houlà, ne déforme pas mes mots. Je n'ai pas oublié le nombre de morts que tu as causé sur Terre. Je dis juste que pour le moment, on fait équipe et que je ne compte pas te traiter comme un ennemi, même si je ne te fais pas confiance. La confiance se mérite. Et puis franchement, j'ai entendu la sentence d'Odin, et elle m'a l'air plutôt brutal. Putain mais ouvre-toi bordel ! s'écria-t-il en tordant le tournevis et l'aiguille dans la serrure d'un mouvement sec.

Loki haussa un second sourcil :

_ Vous ne me penser pas coupable ?

_ Franchement ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je m'en tiens aux faits que je connais, soit que tu es attaqué ma planète avec une armée d'extra-terrestres. A première vue, tu es coupable pour tout le monde, mais j'aime bien fouiner, et mon super sixième sens me dis que quelque chose d'important manque au tableau. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas prêt à dire ce qu'il s'est passé, pour l'instant tu es fautif, même pour moi.

Un petit "clic" ponctua la fin de sa phrase et il lui adressa un immense sourire victorieux en retirant le premier bracelet. Il le posa sur la table et considéra la peau brûlée en fronçant les sourcils. Loki retira son poignet pour lui présenter le second, et l'humain s'y attela immédiatement, pendant que le Dieu repensait à ses paroles. Il se demandait donc si l'attaque était bien de son fait ? Aucune des personnes qu'il connaissait ne s'étaient demandé si c'était bien lui qui avait conduit l'attaque. Même Thor avait conclu qu'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, Stark ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait avant de tomber du Bifröst. Comment il avait failli détruire Jötunheim sous un excès de cruauté…

Un autre "clic" parvint à ses oreilles et Stark posa le second bracelet sur la table. Loki sentit la masse de plomb qui pesait sur lui se retirer en même tant que le métal quittait sa peau. Il se permit une profonde respiration en retrouvant un très léger écho de sa magie sous sa peau, bien que le collier bloquait toujours quelque chose.

_ Tu te tournes vers moi s'te-plaît ? Je peux pas enlever ton dernier bijou si tu me regardes pas.

Loki se tourna pour faire face au mortel qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent les siens. Il examina son collier de près, la tête dans son cou, ses cheveux chatouillant le bas de son menton. Loki resta immobile le temps qu'il tripatouillait la serrure du collier mais il releva la tête plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un soupir frustré.

_ La serrure est différente, beaucoup plus complexe, je vais avoir du mal à l'ouvrir.

Stark sembla hésiter un instant, puis planta des yeux déterminés et brillant dans les siens :

_ Je vais devoir me rapprocher si je veux pouvoir l'ouvrir.

_ Et bien qu'attendez-vous ?

_ Par rapprocher, j'entendais te monter dessus, ajouta l'humain sans détourner le regard, et sans même une once de malaise. Il semblait même amusé.

Loki se contenta d'un froncement de sourcil et bien que sa proximité lui déplaise quelque peu, il hocha la tête. Stark lui fit un sourire lumineux de petit garçon devant un nouveau jouet et l'enjamba d'un geste, maintenant à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il se colla pratiquement à lui et enfoui de nouveau sa tête dans son cou. Loki sentit le collier tirer et environ une quinzaine de longues minutes inconfortables plus tard, Stark se redressa avec le collier dans une main, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui faisait briller ses yeux.

_ Je l'ai eu ! Ah, c'est dur d'être le meilleur. Ou pas, ajouta-t-il après un court silence avec un autre sourire lumineux.

Loki ne répondit pas à l'effusion d'auto-congratulation du mortel et savoura la disparition du nœud douloureux qui scellait son pouvoir. Très faible, il la sentait à peine, mais percevait de nouveau le faible résonnement apaisant de la présence de sa magie dans son corps, et surtout, le plus important, la résonance du pouvoir de l'arbre (l'Yggdrasil) dans ses veines.

_ Je peux garder le collier dis Loki ? Si' te-plaît ? demanda Stark d'une voix enfantine.

Loki se reconcentra sur le mortel qui regardait vraiment le collier dans sa main comme si c'était son seul présent depuis des années. Le Dieu fronça les sourcils et allait répondre qu'il faudrait mieux le détruire quand il prit conscience que Stark était toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses dans une position très suggestive. Il allait gentiment lui dire de descendre – ou l'envoyer voler quelques mètres en arrière, mais qui se focalisait sur les mots ? – quand un léger gloussement retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête dans la direction du bruit et tombèrent sur une Lyana qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser de rire et d'un Fenrir rougissant qui souriait pourtant d'un air amusé.

_ Bon Fen', je crois qu'on va les laisser travailler tranquillement hein ? lâcha Lyana d'une voix moqueuse.

Loki se contenta d'un faible grognement mais écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit Stark nouer ses bras autour de son cou, la tête toujours tournée vers les deux autres et parler d'une voix chaude et suggestive :

_ Oh vous inquiétez pas, on a fini.

Lyana éclata de rire alors que Fenrir rougissait un peu plus, et que Loki s'étranglait à moitié.

_ Des affaires propres vous attendent dans la chambre que je vous ai laissée. On mange bientôt, au cas où cela vous intéresserait.

L'alfe et le loup retournèrent dans la salle à manger, tandis que Loki délogeait l'humain de ses cuisses. Celui-ci s'écrasa brutalement au sol avec un rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stark se redressa pour regarder de nouveau le collier avant de le poser sur la table pour se tourner vers Loki qui arborait un air fermé.

_ Bon, maintenant que je t'ai enlevé ces trucs, tu peux faire de la magie non ?

_ Pas encore. Ces menottes ne faisaient pas que sceller ma magie, je pense qu'elles la stockaient dans un compartiment prévu à cet effet. Mon énergie magique est totalement à plat, je ne peux faire aucun sort pour l'instant.

_ Ah merde…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je pensais faire une petite expérience. Lyana a dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être utiliser l'énergie présente dans mon réacteur. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle viderait une partie de l'énergie dans le fil, qui amoindrirait la douleur. Je pensais te le proposer.

_ Vous voulez que j'essaye d'extraire l'énergie de votre réacteur ?

_ Oui, mais en petite quantité, j'aimerais qu'il marche encore quelques temps.

_ Je peux toujours essayer.

Stark lui montra le réacteur qu'il venait de remonter dans le creux de sa main. Loki y posa les siennes et une très légère couleur doré les entoura, tandis que celle du réacteur diminuait légèrement et semblait se faire plus calme. Il sentit l'énergie du réacteur entrer dans son corps et fusionner petit à petit avec sa magie, augmentant du même coup son niveau actuel bas de réserve. Il stoppa plusieurs minutes plus tard et se recula légèrement tandis que Stark remettait son réacteur en place. Son front plissé démontrait qu'il cherchait quelque chose et le grand sourire qu'il lui dédia le renseigna :

_ Je crois que ça a marché, je sens plus rien. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

_ Nous pourrons répéter cette opération régulièrement le temps que vous trouviez un moyen de réparer votre appareil.

_ Oui chef !

Loki se surprit à sourire et se tourna vers la table basse pour récupérer les entraves mais fronça les sourcils.

_ Stark, qu'avez-vous fait des menottes et du collier ?

_ Poser sur la table pourq… Ba, ils sont où ?

* * *

><p>Voi-là!<p>

Alors, vous avez aimé? :3

Laissez-moi une 'tite review please? Pour ceux/celles qui le feront, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez de l'explication de Tony sur son réacteur? Je sais juste absolument pas comment j'ai écris ça, étant donné que je suis absolument nulle en ce qui concerne l'électronique et toutes ces choses développées... Enfin voilà, dites-moi si c'est à peu près correcte, ou totalement tiré par les cheveux!

Sur ce, bisous messieurs/mesdames, et au prochain chapitre peut-être! :*


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/bonsoir population humaine/extra-terrestre, comment allez-vous en ce premier janvier 2015 à 01h27 du matin? XD

BON RÉVEILLON A TOUS, PLEINS DE BISOUS ET DE BONNES CHOSES! Oui je suis de bonne humeur et alors? XP

**Je dédie ce chapitre à KillianRose (mon cher Watson, les réponses à tes questions se trouvent ici... ;) mais aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des petits commentaires tous plus mignon et gentil et encourageant et... ok je me tais. Gros bisous à tous, je vous adore!**

**Shiki: **coucou merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant!C'est vrai, qui n'aime pas un Tony sur Loki, qu'il soit assis, couché, avachie ou autre ? ^.^ Bonne lecture, que la suite te plaise toujours! Bisous!

**Nano: **coucou toi! Fidèle au poste, j'adore! x) C'est vrai que le réacteur est aussi incohérent, mais je suis contente que ça apparaisse réaliste, puisque je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire un truc comme ça! :) Une armure de métal _liquide _? C'est possible ça!? XD Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas, ça fait plaisir! Bonne lecture! (je sais, Fen' est chou. X)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE VI<p>

Tony se leva en silence et, après un dernier regard vers Loki qui dormait, il sortit discrètement de la chambre que Lyana leur avait donnée pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il alluma ce qui servait de lampe sur cette planète, soit une sorte de petite pierre dont la faible lumière rappelait celle des deux lunes dans le ciel. Les alfes sombres avaient été privés de lumière solaire depuis tellement longtemps que leur corps s'étaient habitués, et qu'une lumière trop forte leur blessait les yeux.

Tony s'avança donc dans la cuisine plutôt spacieuse sous la faible luminosité et se mit à fouiller dans les différents tiroirs et placards. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il finit par s'assoir au sol, dos contre le plan de travail, la tête entre les mains. Et voilà qu'après toutes les merdes qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait même pas une bouteille d'alcool, ou une bonne dizaine de carafes de café. Comment il était censé tenir dans ses conditions ?

Il était donc sur une autre planète peuplée d'être violents qui se feraient une joie de le tuer juste pour "rigoler" un peu. Parce que c'était bien contre cela que Lyana les avait mis en garde non ? Il était en compagnie d'un Dieu qui avait tenté de le tuer et de ravager sa planète, du fils du même Dieu qui pouvait changer de forme humaine mais dont la véritable apparence était celle d'un loup gigantesque de pratiquement six mètres, et d'une jeune alfe qui était beaucoup trop extravertie. Il était recherché par le Boss suprême – comprendre, Odin – qui avait surement envoyé des mercenaires à ses trousses contre une somme d'argent. Et qu'il ne devait même pas préciser "à ramener vivant". Il avait en plus de cela des problèmes avec son réacteur qui pouvait lâcher à n'importe quel moment – il avait pris soin de ne pas en parler – et qui était atrocement douloureux. Enfin, les pensées parasites ne le lâchaient plus, de même que les cauchemars qui se faisaient plus violent, et il n'avait pas Jarvis près de lui. Et il n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool sous la main ! Comment était-il censé tenir sans craquer ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il se releva, emporta la pierre/lampe dans la pièce adjacente, ferma la porte et entassa des dizaines de pièces métalliques et autres, accompagnées de divers outils, pour se mettre à travailler.

* * *

><p>Loki se redressa dans son lit et s'étira lentement sans faire de bruit. Puis il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant le matelas de Stark vide. En moins de trois minutes, il était debout et habillé au bord du matelas vide. Les draps gelés témoignaient de l'absence de Stark dans le lit depuis longtemps, alors qu'il n'était pas encore six heures du matin – il s'était toujours levé tôt. Lyana et Fenrir devaient encore dormir, et il espérait que Stark ne s'était pas enfuie sur cette planète inconnue. Parce que si c'était le cas, il se ferait un plaisir de le retrouver et de le tuer. Il était trop dangereux de le laisser galoper n'importe où alors qu'il savait où ils étaient réfugiés. Et il était tellement facile de retirer une information à quelqu'un quand on avait les bons instruments.<p>

Il sortit de la chambre en silence et fouilla les pièces importantes de la maison, soit la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de bain, la grange et même le jardin qui servait de serre. Il revenait dans la cuisine en ruminant ses idées de meurtres quand il vit la porte fermée de la salle de travaille de Jovan. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Stark ne devait pas déjà être en train de travailler à six heures du matin si ? Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'engouffra silencieusement dans la pièce. Encore une fois, il aperçut le mortel à l'autre bout de la vaste salle, éclairé d'une petite pierre. Il semblait bricoler quelque chose, et quand le Dieu s'approcha, il vit contre le mur trois objets qui ressemblaient à des pistolets, deux choses non-identifiées de formes rondes et lisses, ainsi qu'un petit poignard d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à être à environ deux mètres derrière lui.

_ Stark ?

Le mortel ne broncha pas et rien dans sa posture n'indiquait qu'il l'avait entendu. Il s'approcha encore et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui sursauta et se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Il se détendit instantanément en le voyant et se dégagea pour détourner le regard, mais Loki vit une étincelle hanté dans ses yeux fatigués. Stark lui tourna le dos pour revenir à son bricolage et Loki se décala pour s'assoir d'un bond souple sur la table haute que Stark avait déblayée pour travailler.

_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

_ J'sais pas, j'dirais environ deux ou trois heures.

_ Et pourquoi êtes-vous déjà debout ?

_ Arrivais pas à dormir. Et travailler m'aide à me détendre. Je peux te poser la même question.

_ Je me suis toujours levé tôt. Que faites-vous ?

_ Comme je le disais je sais plus quand, on a surement des tonnes de mecs au cul. Il faut bien des armes non ?

Il soupira devant le regard inquisiteur de Loki et posa ses outils, pour prendre trois objets qu'il avait construit. Il lui montra celui qui ressemblait à un petit pistolet. D'environ quinze centimètres, il avait un canon fin et long, avec une crosse en cuir et un réservoir trop petit et fin pour contenir des cartouches ou balles (du moins humaines). Stark le lui mit sous le nez.

_ Alors ça c'est une sorte de taser, même s'il en est encore au stade très expérimental. J'ai trouvé des sortes de cristaux de formes ovales, qu'on peut ouvrir d'une torsion du poignet. J'ai mis longtemps avant de comprendre que l'on pouvait stocker de l'énergie dedans. J'ai donc, grâce aux fils trouvés un peu partout, produit de l'électricité avec laquelle j'ai rempli les cristaux. J'ai ensuite construit un pistolet dans lequel on pourra stocker les cristaux. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps pourra durer un cristal, ou même si l'énergie que j'ai mise est suffisamment forte. Je ferais des tests plus tard.

_ Ils doivent être programmé pour tuer.

Le mortel pinça les lèvres et reposa l'objet.

_ Je ferais ce que je pourrais ok ?

Il prit le couteau et le lui tendit. Le poids de l'arme n'était pas très bien réparti mais la lame était tranchante et affuté, suffisamment pour tuer quelqu'un sans problème.

_ Je suis pas très fort pour construire des objets tranchants, mais au moins on en a un.

Il lui tendit ensuite une des choses rondes et lisses. Elle était froide au toucher mais étonnamment légère, et même de près il ne comprit pas en quoi cela allait pouvoir servir, la couleur ne lui disait rien même si le poids lui était familier.

_ Et enfin ça, c'est comme une lampe torche. Passe ton doigt là, sur la partie un peu rugueuse.

La pierre s'alluma légèrement, de la même couleur lunaire que les pierres dont ce servaient les alfes. Loki se tourna vers Stark en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je me suis servie des pierres lunaires. Elles s'allument quand on les touche, mais dans notre cas, ce serait problématique si on doit être furtif et qu'elles s'allument à peine effleurées. J'ai donc pris des pierres lunaires, et je l'ai ai polies. Parce que si tu n'avais pas remarqué, ces pierres sont rugueuses sur toute la surface. Si on laisse juste une partie de la pierre rugueuse, il suffit de toucher cette partie pour qu'elle s'allume.

_ Très ingénieux.

_ Je sais je sais, je suis un génie.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et descendit de la table pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

_ Vous avez mangé ?

_ Nan.

_ Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

_ A moins que tu ne me sortes du café de ton chapeau magique, non je ne veux rien.

Loki allait sortir quand Lyana et Fenrir apparurent devant lui, tous deux paniqués.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il y a une dizaine d'alfes dehors, et je pense que ce sont des mercenaires. Prenez vos affaires et partez avant qu'ils ne défoncent la porte. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu vous trouvez aussi vite.

_ A moins qu'ils nous cherchaient. Et merde ! marmonna Stark en entassant précipitamment ses affaires dans un sac à côté de lui. J'ai bien fait de travailler cette nuit finalement.

_ Je vous ai préparé un sac de nourriture, dans la salle à manger. De même, un sac avec des vêtements propres, et les choses basiques. Prenez-les et partez vite. Je vous ai sorti de plus quelques lames de mon père.

_ Fenrir, tu peux créer un nouveau portail ? demanda Loki alors qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers la salle à manger.

_ Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas en ouvrir un autre avant trois ou quatre jours, donc il ne nous faut pas d'ennuis. Enfin, plus qu'on n'en a déjà. Où veux-tu aller ?

Loki donna le sac de nourriture à son fils et prit les trois longues épées et les fourreaux avec lui, tandis que Stark avait le sac rempli de ses créations avec lui.

_ Alfheim.

_ Bonne chance Loki, murmura Lyana quand le portail apparut devant eux.

_ Tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec eux ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrais toujours leur dire que vous êtes parti par la porte de derrière. Et tous les mercenaires connaissent mon père, ils ne se risqueront pas à m'attaquer.

Loki la prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte chaleureuse, et il disparut dans le portail à la suite de son fils et de Stark. Pourquoi il fallait que les ennuis lui tombent toujours dessus?

* * *

><p>_ Thor, on devrait peut-être se séparer pour les chercher non ?<p>

_ Non, Loki est un félon, il ne faut pas se séparer, il est doué et rusé. Et comme vous l'avez surement entendu, Odin a reçu les entraves qui scellaient sa magie.

_ Ça pour entendre, on a entendu. Il a presque détruit entièrement la salle du trône. Il a une sacrée voix pour un vieillard quand même.

_ Comment a-t-il fait pour enlever ses entraves ? Je croyais que seule la magie d'Odin pouvait les ouvrir ? demanda Sif en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que l'humain Stark les lui a enlevées. C'est une preuve de plus qui confirme qu'il est bien avec Loki.

_ Comment un midgardien aurait-il pu enlever des entraves enchantés ? Serait-il doué d'une magie plus puissante que celle d'Odin ? demanda Volstagg avec un froncement de sourcils.

_ Non, Antony Stark n'est doué d'aucune magie. Mais c'est un inventeur et un génie reconnu. Je pense qu'il a dû les ouvrir avec des instruments.

_ Seulement avec des instruments ?

_ Oui.

_ Sais-t-il combattre ?

_ S'il n'a pas son armure, non il ne le peut pas.

_ Son armure ?

_ Stark est recouvert d'une armure complète qui triple sa force. Elle est de plus truffée d'armes de toutes sortes, surtout destructrices. Il tient contre moi dans un combat singulier en portant son armure. Sans, ce n'est qu'un simple mortel sans pouvoir.

_ Donc facile à attraper.

_ Sans problème.

Les compagnons de Thor étirèrent des sourires presque carnassiers et s'avancèrent vers Heimdall qui restait impassible. Thor resta un peu en retrait et regarda avec des yeux un peu tristes le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Pourquoi Stark avait-il aidé Loki ? Le Dieu du Chaos avait pourtant failli le tuer, et même conquérir sa planète. Alors pourquoi l'aider maintenant, alors que son jugement se résumait à cinq cent ans de prison sans magie ? Et Odin et le conseil avaient été cléments avec lui, ils ne l'avaient pas puni pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant son couronnement, ou ce qu'il avait fait sur Jötunheim. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux non ?

Le Dieu blond soupira et s'avança à son tour vers Heimdall, qui refusait d'ouvrir le Bifröst.

_ Heimdall, pourquoi refuses-tu d'ouvrir le portail ?

_ Comme j'essaye de l'expliquer à vos compagnons, je ne peux pas ouvrir de passage pour l'instant.

_ Pourquoi, le Bifröst est réparé n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Mais mon prince, comme vous le savez, je suis celui qui informera Asgard de la venue du Ragnarök. Si je vous ouvre le portail maintenant, le Ragnarök se réalisera dans quelques temps. Hors je suis aussi celui qui peut retarder son début, et je compte bien le faire.

Fandral se frappa la poitrine du poing.

_ Tout asgardien qui se respecte se doit d'affronter sa mort avec courage et ne faire preuve d'aucune lâcheté. Si le Ragnarök se prépare, aucun de nous ne peut se permettre de le retarder ou l'arrêter.

Heimdall resta impassible.

_ J'ouvrirais un passage demain vers la destination que vous m'indiquerez.

_ Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Loki ?

_ Je suis désolé mon prince, mais votre frère a toujours réussi à se cacher de mon regard. Je ne peux pas le trouver s'il ne le veut pas.

_ Tu ne peux pas chercher le mortel ou le monstre ?

Heimdall crispa la mâchoire d'un mili-centimètre, seul signe que la question ne lui avait pas plu. Il tourna son regard doré plat vers Sif :

_ Loki les cache eux aussi. Il n'est pas stupide.

Le "comme vous" était clairement sous-entendu, et la seule à le comprendre fut la guerrière, qui crispa la mâchoire et serra le poing sur la garde de son arme.

_ Es-tu sur de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir de portail maintenant ?

_ Oui mon prince.

Thor soupira avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons :

_ Bon, nous reviendrons demain. Cherchons pendant le temps qu'il nous reste l'endroit où pourrait se cacher Loki. Etablissons aussi un plan des planètes que nous visiterons.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui.

Les asgardiens soupirèrent de concert et se détournèrent pour retourner au palais. Heimdall les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>La reine regarda distraitement par la fenêtre, son regard s'attardant sur l'immensité verte de ses jardins. Derrière elle résonnait toujours les bruits furieux de son mari, qui s'employait à briser autant de meubles que possible, mais aussi et surtout sa voix, puisqu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre un des sangliers que les chasseurs tuaient régulièrement lors des chasses. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels d'un air las et sa voix claqua comme un fouet, sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de se retourner:<p>

_ Si tu comptes détruire la moitié de la chambre, tu peux tout aussi bien le faire dans une autre, parce que je ne supporterais pas de devoir les rénovés encore une fois.

_ Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, ce sont mes...

_ Silence!

Un hoquet choqué de son mari lui répondit:

_ Dehors. Immédiatement.

Odin se contenta de gronder encore une fois et sortit en arrachant pratiquement la porte de ses gonds. Frigga secoua lentement la tête en regardant le désastre, sans rien faire pour y remédier. Les crises de nerfs de son mari devenaient de plus en plus ridicules, et il devenait en général de plus en plus pathétique. Pourquoi l'avait-elle épouser...? Elle n'avait plus la réponse depuis longtemps.

Un sourire s'épanouit lentement sur ses lèvres au souvenir du mortel qui avait tenu tête à Odin. Rare était ceux qui le faisait encore. Elle était sûre que les soupçons de son mari sur son implication dans l'évasion de Loki étaient fondées, mais ne parvenait pas à voir la mauvaise chose dans cette action. Elle était avant tout une mère, et son affection pour Loki n'avait jamais disparut. L'idée qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour son bébé lui faisait monter aux yeux des larmes de colère. Elle ne se remettait pas de ses actions, après tous ce temps, mais l'idée qu'il puisse être à présent accompagné de ce mortel la faisait sourire, et le nœud dans sa poitrine se détendait. Comme si sa magie la rassurait sur les liens qui uniraient les deux hommes. Son instinct l'avait rarement trompé, et elle espérait que cette fois-ci ne serait pas une exception.

Un sourire un peu plus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Le duo qu'ils formeraient allait entraîner désastre sur désastre, elle le sentait bien. Peut-être même que le règne de son mari finirait. Elle sautilla presque de joie à cette idée. Qui avait dit qu'elle était l'épouse parfaite du roi, effacée et soumise? Un sourire tranchant pris sa place. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que les gens ne voulait le croire.

Elle se détacha de la fenêtre et claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, joyeuse. Avant de s'occuper du conseil, elle allait aider ses invités. La suite promettait d'être amusante.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Bon, il est 2h24, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que je pensais... ^.^'

Enfin bref, vous avez aimé? Laissez-moi un p'tit com' que je le sache! Plus un auteur est encouragé par des petits mots gentil, plus il a envie de publier! (en tout cas c'est mon cas. ;)

Bisous à tous/toutes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/bonsoir!**

Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs/lectrices? :)

Demain c'est la rentrée... je veux paaaaaaas... T.T Hmm Hmm... Je poste donc le chapitre 7, parce que j'ai dit que je le ferais quand le chapitre 9 sera fini, et..ba il est fini. ^^

**Nano: **je vous écoute officier! x) Bonne année à toi aussi ! XD Ma reine te plaît apparemment ! J'approuve ! Qui vient de dire que l'inégalité entre les sexes était normale, que je lui mette mon poing dans la g*****. (moi aussi P) Gros bisous et bon chapitre louloutte !

**Shiki: **coucou toi! Comment va ? :) En effet, l'instinct d'une mère se trompe rarement, surtout quand la mère en question est Reine d'asgardiens, mère d'un jötun à problèmes relationnels, magicienne et avec des c***** en acier trempé. ^^ Ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours ! :D Bisous, bonne lecture !

Encore une fois, pleins de gros bisous aux gentilles reviews, je vous adore! De même pour les followers et favoriters (?) ;)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE VII<p>

_ Tu ne pouvais pas nous faire apparaître dans un endroit moins… visible ?

_ Je ne connais pas cette planète, j'ai fait un peu au pif. Estimez-vous heureux que nous ne soyons pas apparus en pleine mer.

_ Arrêtes de me vouvoyer je t'ai dit.

_ Désolé.

_ C'est pas…

_ Taisez-vous, coupa Loki d'un ton presque mordant.

Tony regarda la ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils étaient en roulant des yeux. Elle était relativement propre mais assez étroite, et vu le bruit ambiant, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin d'une rue principale, ou une artère utilisée. Franchement, les faire apparaître en plein dans la ville, c'était loin d'être discret. Loki se tourna vers eux avec un visage fermé.

_ Fenrir, prend une forme d'adolescent. Tu peux changer tes traits ou pas ?

Le jeune garçon se transforma en un bel adolescent de presque un mètre quatre-vingt, aux cheveux bruns plus clair que ceux de son père – mère ? – et aux yeux verts.

_ Nan, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas assez pratiqué.

_ Bon, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un te reconnaisse, même si tu détonnes un peu. Stark, donnez-moi la main.

_ Euh, je ne veux pas paraître chiant ou autre mais… pourquoi ?

Le Dieu soupira en fermant un instant les yeux, pour le fusiller du regard la seconde suivante :

_ Ne pouvez-vous rien faire sans discuter ?

Tony réfléchit sérieusement un instant, avant de sourire :

_ Nan !

Loki soupira de nouveau et lui expliqua patiemment :

_ Je vais nous rendre invisible. Mais ma magie étant encore très faible, le rayonnement de mon sort n'est pas très élevé. Si je veux vous rendre invisible vous aussi, il faut que je sois en contact avec votre peau.

_ Nous rendre invisible ? Mais c'est super pratique ton truc ! s'écria Tony d'un ton enjoué.

Mais dans la tête du génie, beaucoup de choses ne cessaient de tourner. Il pouvait se rendre invisible ? Combien de choses impressionnantes pouvait-il faire d'autre, dont il ne s'était pas servi pendant l'attaque ? Et justement, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas servi ?

_ Il y a tout de même quelque chose. Je nous rends invisibles, pas intangibles. Si vous touchez quelqu'un, il le sentira. Donc ne touchez personne.

Tony cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue adjacente.

_ Je crois que ça va être difficile de ne toucher personne avec le monde qu'il y a.

_ Et bien vous ferez attention ! Donnez-moi la main.

Tony s'approcha en se disant que vu le ton bas et dangereux du Dieu, il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire et obtempérer. Loki prit sa main tendu et il sentit un petit picotement sur sa paume, sans pourtant rien noter de changer. Loki ne lâcha pas sa main et se dirigea vers la rue, où Tony fut bien obliger de le suivre, vu la force avec laquelle il le tenait. Il pourrait faire attention à ne pas lui casser le poignet quand même…

_ Fenrir, tu suis ma trace magique. Maintenant, plus un mot. Vous m'avez compris Stark ?

_ Comme de l'eau de roche.

Le Dieu fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la rue. Tony sourit. Il se sentirait presque à New York, ou tout autre métropole/mégalopole de la Terre. Les gens allaient et venaient, certain avec des airs pressés, d'autres avec calme.

Ils étaient sur Alfheim, c'était donc des alfes. Tony en détailla quelques-uns, et nota que certain traits ne différaient jamais. Par exemple, ils avaient tous des oreilles légèrement pointues, qui partaient un peu vers l'arrière, de la même forme que celles de Lyana. La plupart avaient de longs cheveux dont le blond était la couleur principale. Leur peau était l'exact opposé de celle des alfes noirs, d'une couleur ivoire très blanche, presque lumineuse sous le lourd soleil. Ils méritaient bien leur nom d'alfes lumineux. Ils étaient vêtus de toile, et il aperçut un groupe en cuir avec un air dangereux, qui détonnait franchement sur le décor, mais Loki l'entraina à sa suite et il les perdit de vue.

Ils slalomaient entre les gens comme des anguilles, et Tony mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été impressionné par les mouvements fluides de Loki. Bien que grand, il avait un contrôle sur son corps impressionnant, et Tony était sûr qu'il devait être mortel – au sens propre (et au figuré x) – avec une épée dans les mains. Ils débouchèrent sur une autre rue, un peu moins empruntées, et ils purent accélérés un peu le rythme. Fenrir les suivait rapidement, en gardant un air naturel de quelqu'un de pressé. Quelques alfes se tournaient sur son passage, mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Tony leva le nez et avisa avec un autre sourire le ciel totalement bleu, dépourvus de nuages, et le soleil qui brûlait la rétine. Les maisons étaient totalement blanches avec un petit quelque chose de médiéval, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le matériau utilisé. Les rues étaient pavées dans la même sorte de pierres blanches, qui était trop brillante pour être seulement faite de pierre. Son ressenti actuel ? Tout avait un aspect de perfection lumineuse, qui le mettait franchement mal-à-l'aise. Tout ne pouvait être parfait dans la vie, rien en fait, alors pourquoi cette impression se dégageait de cet endroit ? C'était plus que perturbant. Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la noirceur sous la surface immaculée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tony se rendit compte que le Dieu les emmenait hors de la ville, par de petites rues et des détours des grandes artères, qui démontraient qu'il avait une connaissance approfondi de la ville. Il devait être venu ici très souvent. Mais soudain, Tony comprit qu'il y avait un problème, car la prise sur sa main se fit encore plus douloureuse, et que Loki accéléra encore le pas. _Le sort. Il doit être à court de magie_, se dit Tony en le voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ils sortirent enfin de la ville par une grosse porte en chêne, et Tony s'étonna de voir la forêt si proche, mais ne s'étonna pas par contre de voir que Loki les y emmenait. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, de plus en plus profondément. Les arbres étaient hauts et très verts, la forêt propre, sans déchets, sans urbanisation quelconque et l'air était frais, avec quelque chose de sain et vivifiant. Tony distinguait des animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, en se disant que Bruce adorerait venir étudier ici.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une sorte d'arbre immense, dont les racines sortaient du sol pour créer des arabesques magnifiques, et de parfaites cachettes. Loki enjamba plusieurs grosses racines et pour le coup, il eut du mal à suivre son rythme. Mais il était sûr que s'il trébuchait, le Dieu se contenterait de le traîner derrière lui. Loki enjamba – escalada ? – une nouvelle racine énorme et s'accroupit au sol. Tony se laissa tout simplement tomber à ses côtés, ne tenant pas compte du regard moqueur du Dieu. Fenrir apparut à côté d'eux d'un bond souple un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Loki leur montra d'un geste de la main une sorte d'entrée sous une autre racine, cachée par plusieurs plantes grimpantes. Et sans un mot de plus, il se faufila souplement vers l'ouverture, où il disparut, tirant Tony derrière lui. Le génie se dit que s'il avait pu entrer alors qu'il était si grand, il parviendrait à entrer lui aussi, et il s'y glissa avec beaucoup moins de finesse que son prédécesseur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le sol se trouvait à presque trois mètres, et constata que la chute était douloureuse. Bien sûr, ce connard de Dieu l'avait lâché avant qu'il ne comprenne que le sol n'était pas juste devant l'entrée.

_ Pff, connard…marmonna-t-il en l'entendant rire pas vraiment discrètement.

Fenrir atterrit souplement à côté de lui, alors qu'il restait couché par terre, trouvant le sol – propre ? – très confortable. Ce fut la curiosité qui le fit se relever difficilement. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grande pièce ronde avec trois ouvertures comme des portes dont l'arbre servait de mur. Tout était propre et Fenrir allumait quelques lucioles argentés ici et là. Tony posa son sac à ses pieds en s'étirant.

_ On est où là ?

_ Je venais beaucoup ici quand j'étais jeune, et je voulais rarement rentrer. Alors quand j'ai trouvé cet arbre, j'ai réussi au bout de plusieurs jours à creuser une sorte de réseau de galeries sous l'arbre. Je m'en servais comme cachette. Et normalement…

Il s'approcha d'un des murs et se mit à tâter quelque chose sous un petit renfoncement. Il finit par sourire et Tony aperçu une petite lueur verte au bout de ses doigts, juste avant que des meubles n'apparaissent comme par magie (c'est bien le mot -.-') dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter.

_ Voila !

Une grande table se trouvait au centre de la vaste salle, accompagnée de quatre chaises. Deux gros fauteuils étaient poussés contre le mur et une grande bibliothèque était contre l'autre.

_ Tu t'es installé une sorte de maison ? Sérieusement? S'exclama Tony, ébahit.

_ Oui. Je passais vraiment beaucoup de temps ici.

Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce où Tony le suivit. Il arriva dans une autre grande pièce ronde mais Loki se contenta de poser les armes.

_ Posez vos affaires ici, vous visiterez plus tard. Nous devons parler.

Et il retourna dans le salon sans un mot de plus. Tony soupira et fit l'aller-retour entre le salon et la salle de rangement avec son sac, avant de retourner une nouvelle fois dans le salon. Loki était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, et Fenrir occupait le second. Tony s'approcha et se laissa simplement tomber assis au sol, les jambes croisées. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du Dieu.

_ Bon, de quoi veux-tu donc parler Rodolphe ?

_ De ce que nous allons faire à partir de maintenant. Nous n'avons pas pu rester le mois que je pensais chez Lyana, nous allons donc rester ici pendant un temps.

_ Pourquoi on n'est pas venu ici directement ?

_ Parce que nous sommes très proche de chez Frey. Et qu'il me connait bien. Si la nouvelle est déjà parvenue ici, il va venir vérifier. A moins qu'il n'attende que je vienne à lui.

_ Tu comptes aller le voir ?

_ Oui. J'ai toujours été proche de Frey, et il pourrait m'aider. Contrairement à ce que pense Odin, Frey s'est libéré de son emprise il y a déjà longtemps.

_ Quand tu dis emprise, c'est parce que les Vanes ont envoyés Frey – et sa sœur – aux Ases pendant la guerre ?

Loki le dévisagea :

_ Comment savez-vous cela ?

_ Hey ho, faut toujours être à jour. Alors je me suis renseigné sur la mythologie nordique, même si je l'ai fait rapidement. Donc je suis au courant de deux/trois trucs. Nous disions donc ?

Loki le regarda un instant comme s'il était devenu un animal étrange, et Tony, plus que mal-à-l'aise sous son œil perçant – trop à son goût – et curieux, lui fit un grand sourire. Loki reprit avec toujours un regard surpris.

_ En effet. Odin a placé Frey sur Alfheim en lui interdisant de retourner sur Vanaheim. Il pensait que les alfes ne supporteraient pas le pouvoir d'un roi qui n'était pas alfe. Il faut savoir que les alfes, lumineux ou sombres, sont des peuples très soudés et n'obéissent que rarement aux gens qui ne sont pas de leur race. Mais Frey est un Dieu Vane. Les Vanes sont très proches de la nature, ils ont même un culte de la fertilité et de la fécondité, ainsi que de la sagesse et de la précognition*. Frey a gagné le respect et la confiance du peuple, disons, calme, avec sa manière de gouverner. Il a convaincu les alfes chasseurs qui vivent en forêt car comme tous les Vanes, c'est un combattant aussi bon que la plupart des asgardiens. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient en guerre avec les Ases. Odin a donc placé Frey sur Alfheim en pensant pouvoir le diriger, et par conséquent gagner Alfheim. Mais Frey est loin d'être stupide et a fini par diriger par lui-même, sans qu'Odin se rende compte que son pouvoir se soit envolé.

_ Très fin de sa part.

_ En effet. Je connais bien Frey, et je sais que si je le lui demande, il m'aidera surement. Rien que pour faire du tort à Odin.

Tony croisa les bras derrière la tête en cambrant le dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

_ On a donc un allié dans la place !

_ Tout à fait.

_ Et tu vas faire quoi en attendant d'aller le voir ?

_ Dès que Fenrir pourra créer un nouveau portail, sois dans quelques jours, je partirais dans un endroit où je dois me débarrasser de certaines gênes.

_ Ah, ok. Tu partiras seul ?

_ Non, je prends Fenrir avec moi. Vous resterez seul ici. Et je vous conseillerais de rester ici et de ne pas sortir, rappelez-vous que vous êtes recherché.

_ Aucun problème, du moment que j'ai à bouffer et de quoi m'occuper.

_ Nous nous occuperons de la nourriture dans quelques temps. Nous avons l'avantage d'être proche d'une ville, autant en profiter. J'irai chercher de quoi manger un peu plus tard, peut-être demain. Lyana nous a donné assez de matière pour tenir quelques jours, mais il vaut mieux ne pas manger sans compter, il se pourrait que plus tard, nous n'ayons pas la chance d'être proche d'une source de ravitaillement. Elle nous a de plus donner un peu d'argent, utilisable sans problème ici.

_ Okay, mais tu vas pas y aller seul ? Et sérieusement, l'argent est pareil d'une planète à une autre ?

Loki plongea son regard vert tranchant et dur dans le sien, et il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire était mal interprété. En tout cas, la première partie.

_ Pensez-vous que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seul ?

Et voilà. Non mais franchement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il venait de dire ! Comment il allait s'en sortir si, alors que lui-même avait déjà des problèmes à se faire comprendre, il était en compagnie de quelqu'un qui ne voulait entendre que ce qu'il voulait entendre ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça merde. Je pense juste que c'est pas très sûr qu'on se sépare. En fait, on devrait tous être au moins deux en sortant. On ne sait jamais, les problèmes peuvent venir de partout, surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Loki plissa les yeux, semblant soupeser ce qu'il venait de dire. Heureusement pour lui, il eu l'air de voir l'intérêt de la remarque, car la ligne raide de ses épaules se détendit et qu'il se renfonça dans le fauteuil.

_ Fenrir viendra avec moi.

_ Euh en fait, en parlant de ça…

Les regards verts et ambre se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, qui triturait le bas de son tee-shirt, sa bouche tordue en une moue prudente.

_ Je pensais, vu qu'on est dans une forêt, que je pourrais partir quelques temps… Bien sûr, je serais revenu pour aller où tu veux aller, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de… liberté.

Tony se reconcentra sur le Dieu, qui semblait déchiré. En fait non, il était imperturbable, un vrai mur, mais le bref éclat brisé dans la profondeur verte en mouvement lui fit penser que le Dieu n'était pas si imperméable que ça.

_ Bien sûr que tu peux. Mais je veux que tu appelles s'il y a le moindre problème. Je ne veux pas que des chasseurs te tombent dessus sans que je ne puisse rien faire. C'est clair ?

_ Bien sûr !

Le sourire était si rayonnant que Tony sentit une brusque vague d'affection envahir sa poitrine, juste avant qu'il ne se donne une puissante claque mentale. Non mais il lui prenait quoi là ? Il venait d'éprouver de l'affection pour un _loup _fils _du _Dieu du Chaos ? Définitivement, un truc ne tournait pas rond dans l'un de ses lobes temporales*.

Loki soupira, un souffle presque tremblant tout en légèreté, qui pourtant trahissait son trouble bien plus efficacement que la moindre parole.

_ Bien. Donc Stark, nous partirons faire… – il sembla hésiter une bref seconde sur les termes à utiliser, avant de continuer avec une petite grimace – les courses.

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire parce que vraiment ? Lui, faire les courses avec un Dieu, sur une autre planète avec des _elfes, _pour pouvoir _manger, _comme un _couple _? Alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds dans un supermarché de sa vie, sauf pour acheter la chaine de ce même supermarché ? Son rire, complètement nerveux, redoubla malgré le regard noir et menaçant de Loki. Il allait avoir une introduction à la _vie, _la vie comme les gens l'entendait, les gens normaux, sur une autre planète avec un Dieu et des êtres de bandes dessinées. Vraiment, la vie était une putain de blague. Il se calma progressivement pour se retrouver devant une paire d'yeux verts profond et furieux.

_ Désolé, fou rire nerveux. Non parce que vraiment, tu nous vois faire des _courses _ensemble ?

Sa poitrine tressauta une nouvelle fois de rire, alors que le regard devenait meurtrier. Hey, c'était pas de sa faute ! Le Dieu l'ignora superbement et reprit où il en était.

_ Nous partirons donc faire le plein de nourriture, puis je partirais sur Jötunheim.

_ La planète où tu as des gênes ? demanda le génie après s'être calmé.

_ En effet.

_ T'as pas peur de me laisser tout seul ici ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, vous êtes recherché. Vous sortez, sans vraiment savoir où vous êtes et sans armes, et vous êtes mort. Et si par un magnifique concourt de circonstance vous parvenez à vous enfuir de Alfheim pour aller je ne sais où, je vous retrouve et je vous tue.

_ Au moins c'est clair. Tu vas te débarrasser comment de tes ennemis gênants ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde en rien, et avant que vous n'invoquiez "l'équipe", je serais intraitable à ce sujet, vous n'aurez pas d'informations supplémentaires. Dites-vous seulement que plus vite je me débarrasse de cela mieux nous nous porterons.

Les yeux ambré de Tony étincelèrent un bref instant de colère, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Ok, je veux bien passer sur cela, mais il ne va pas falloir que me cacher des choses deviennent une habitude.

Loki ne répondit rien, bien que ses yeux de nouveau meurtrier parlent pour lui, et il se leva de son siège.

_ Si vous voulez que je vous montre les lieux, c'est maintenant.

Tony lâcha un lourd soupir et se releva pour suivre Loki qui avait déjà disparu dans une autre pièce, sous l'œil moqueur de Fenrir toujours tranquillement assit, qui lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement de ses deux pouces.

* * *

><p>* La précognition est la connaissance d'informations concernant des évènements et situations futures grâce à des perceptions extra-sensorielles. (Ils arrivent à voir le futur dans une certaine mesure quoi ;)<p>

* Les lobes temporales sont une partie du cerveau qui gère la mémoire, le langage et les émotions.

Alors, petit point histoire. Il y a en effet eu une guerre entre les Ases (asgardiens, Asgard) et les Vanes (les dieux "anciens" qui étaient avant les asgardiens, sur Vanaheim) qui s'est soldé par un échange d'otages. Frey et sa soeur Freyja (on pense souvent que c'est Frigga, mais dans la mythologie c'est pas le cas) ont été envoyé sur Asgard, alors que les Vanes écopaient d'un idiot et d'un vieillard.

Voilà!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Bisous à tous/toutes!

PS: je suis allée voir le dernier Hobbit hier... Je suis la seule à trouver que quand Bilbo dit au revoir aux nains en parlant du roi, c'est une scène qui fit extrêmement _gay ?! _Non parce que la on pourrait vraiment le croire...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/bonsoir.**

Je tenais juste à dire quelques mots avant de commencer, par rapport à Charlie Hebdo. C'étaient des grands hommes qui savaient qu'ils allaient mourir mais qui ont eu le courage de continuer à propager leur valeur et leurs idées, et je tiens à dire que les gens comme cela se perdent. Pour cette raison, n'oubliez pas que la violence ne sert à rien, et qu'il faut croire aux choses comme la liberté, l'égalité et la différence.

Bon, voilà pour la petite touche de mélo! Passons à la suite. ^^

**Shiki : **Voui merci ! Oh… x( Bon rétablissement, j'espère t'avoir aidé à surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve ! ;) IronFrost au pouvoir! XD T'inquiète pas, ça arrive, lentement, mais mon chapitre 10 commence à avoir quelques petits trucs… ;) Faut pas que ça se fasse trop vite! ^^ Bonne lecture!

XD Ca marche, tu me diras tes impressions!

**Nano : **Coucou toi! XD Je suis sûr qu'il finira par appartenir au dictionnaire! XD Je me disais qu'une cabane ferait tellement banale pour un dieu du chaos… ;) XD Ca serait super commerciale! Tom Hiddleston qui fait visiter des maisons, le rêve! XD Bisous !

PS : Oui peut-être… Mais y'a un sacré double sens ! XD

**Myrzi : **Bonjour humble lectrice, bienvenu dans ma demeure! Merci c'est gentil, surtout que ça devient rare. ^^ Oh oui, Odin VA s'en prendre plein la gueule. XD Voui, j'AIME ma Reine ! ;)

Merci en tout cas, et j'espère illuminer ta rentrée ! XD Merciii, toi aussi, bon courage bonne année bonne santé ! X)

Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous/ toutes! :)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE VIII<p>

Loki fut réveillé en un instant mais pris soin de garder une respiration égale et calme, sans bouger. Rien dans sa position actuelle ne trahissait son éveil. Il entrouvrit un œil pour voir Stark se redresser brusquement dans son lit, le souffle brusque et un cri au bord des lèvres. Il l'observa se mordre la main pour se calmer, et vit les larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux, bien qu'il ne les laisse pas couler. L'humain lui jeta un regard en biais, inquiet, mais Loki ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de refermer l'œil qu'il avait entre-ouvert. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi cet homme faisait des cauchemars, cela ne le regardait en rien. Mais…

Stark se leva doucement de son lit après s'être rapidement calmé et sortit précautionneusement de la chambre, attrapant son pantalon au passage. Parce que cet humain ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Quel était l'intérêt de dormir avec un tee-shirt sans pantalon ? Loki se redressa à son tour lentement, tout à fait réveillé. Il lâcha un soupir agacé et attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever à son tour. Il ne pourrait de toute manière pas se rendormir, alors pourquoi resterait-il couché ? Il prit son temps pour s'habiller et sortit de la chambre environ dix minutes après le départ du brun. Il se rendit directement dans ce qui servait de cuisine mais fut surpris de ne croiser personne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une ligne soucieuse et réfléchie, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers une autre salle. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la vaste pièce où chacun avait posé ses affaires – pouvait-on appeler cela un débarras ? – et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce qu'était en train de faire le mortel :

_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure en s'avançant.

Stark sursauta en se tournant brusquement vers lui et une minuscule rougeur envahit ses pommettes, ce qui lui fit penser que l'humain se sentait mal-à-l'aise. A moins que ce soit le fait d'être pris en train de fouiller dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

_ Euh… je regardais… ?

Loki se planta devant lui, le surplombant de sa bonne dizaine de centimètre de plus, les yeux froids et inquisiteurs :

_ Et où as-tu trouvé mon assentiment pour fouiller dans mes affaires ?

_ Je ne faisais que regarder d'accord, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Je ne t'ai pas vu prendre ce sac, alors je voulais savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Même si je dois dire ne pas vraiment comprendre les titres des livres…

Le coin des lèvres de Loki se retroussèrent en une petite mimique méprisante :

_ Comment comptes-tu comprendre l'asgardien misérable mortel ?

_ Tu pourrais m'apprendre, rétorqua-t-il en le dévisageant de ses yeux bruns malicieux.

Loki en resta un moment bouche-bée, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui sembla surprendre le mortel, vu ses sourcils froncés.

_ Euh… content de t'avoir fait rire, même si je sais pas trop pourquoi, marmonna-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe.

_ Tu es tellement présomptueux pour un mortel que cela en est risible.

_ Tu passes au tutoiement ? rétorqua Stark, apparemment vexé.

_ Ne penses-tu pas que cela n'a aucune importance ?

Stark fit une grimace avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner de lui à grand pas. Loki le vit déballer ses affaires et se rendit compte qu'il était probablement en train de bouder. Le Dieu haussa des sourcils amusés tout en s'asseyant sur la table qu'il avait fait apparaître la veille. Ses doigts fins s'amusaient avec un petit couteau d'une dizaine de centimètre que Lyana avait subtilement glissé dans sa poche. La garde de la lame était faite pour lui, et le bourdonnement de la magie l'apaisait.

Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il releva les yeux vers l'humain qui semblait totalement absorbé par son travail, quel qu'il soit.

_ Penses-tu vraiment que savoir lire l'asgardien pourrait t'être utile ?

L'humain se retourna si vite qu'il lui sembla entendre le craquement sinistre de sa nuque. Ses yeux noisette semblaient briller d'intérêt et son sourire était immense.

_ Ouais. Mais genre putain oui !

Encore une fois, il haussa des sourcils amusés alors qu'un sourire taquin apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

_ Vraiment ?

Le regard de l'humain s'assombrit pour se faire perçant et il finit par faire une grimace et lui tourner de nouveau le dos d'un mouvement furieux :

_ T'es vraiment un connard quand tu t'y mets.

Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'il sondait le dos de Stark, de nouveau fixé sur son travail. Que cet humain était amusant…

Tony se reconcentra sans faire attention au Dieu derrière lui, complètement silencieux. _Pff, quel connard… _Lui faire miroiter la possibilité d'un apprentissage de l'asgardien pour ensuite le narguer. _Connard !_ Il manipula avec brusquerie une sorte de tournevis et faillit s'arracher la moitié de la main. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se reconcentra totalement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, oubliant complètement le monde autour. Ce fut cette erreur qui entraîna la position gênante dans laquelle il était maintenant.

Complètement concentré donc, il n'entendit pas Loki se lever pour se diriger vers lui. Il se figea au dernier moment, quand il vit apparaître des mains sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté de son corps, et la chaleur d'une présence dans son dos. Le léger souffle sur sa nuque ne fit rien pour le détendre :

_ Dis-moi seulement pourquoi je prendrais la peine de te l'apprendre ?

Tony ne put retrouver sa voix qu'après quelques secondes, et se félicita quand elle sonna aussi nonchalante que d'habitude :

_ Parce que si tu le fait pas, je le ferais tout seul ? Et que tant qu'on est ensemble dans ces emmerdes, je pourrais être amené à en avoir besoin ?

Seul le souffle chaud qui s'échouait sur sa nuque à chaque expiration du Dieu lui répondit, et le silence s'éternisa, sans que Tony ne bouge ou ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour le rompre. Cette situation n'était pas de son fait bordel, il n'allait pas en plus dire une connerie quelconque.

_ C'est vrai que de ce point de vue, apprendre l'asgardien pourrait t'être utile, écrit ou oral. Mais suivant cette ligne de pensée, je devrais aussi t'apprendre la langue des alfes, des jötnar, des nains et tous les dialectes des races que nous pourrions croiser. Toujours de ce point de vue, l'apprentissage s'avérera long et probablement infructueux, puisque quel est le pourcentage de chance qu'un simple midgardien tel que toi puisse apprendre ne serait-ce qu'une de ces langues, essentiellement empruntes de pouvoir ?

Tony fit tourner ses méninges. Il était vrai que là, la réponse du Dieu était quasi imparable. Oui quasi, parce qu'il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Quand il aurait une idée du comment. Il entendit Loki rire, un son bas, rauque, moqueur et… attendez, il venait de penser _diablement sexy ?!_ OH MON DIEU. Chut Tony, on se calme. C'est juste la frustration. Oui tout à fait. Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il n'avait couché avec personne ? Longt… Une brusque idée jaillit de son cerveau, à laquelle il avait déjà pensé sans en faire grand cas, coupant sa réflexion – inutile soit dit en passant – en plein milieu. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et se redressa légèrement sans faire attention à son dos qui effleurait le torse du Dieu, totalement pris par la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_ Obligé de tout m'apprendre vraiment ?

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'inspiration du Dieu, qui provoqua un frisson glacé sur sa nuque et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il continua sans se laisser perturber par la présence qu'il sentait maintenant avec une grande acuité.

_ Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu m'expliques pourquoi Lyana parlait anglais ? Elle a pris des cours à domicile peut-être ?

Loki émit un simple grondement bas comme réponse, avant de se décoller de lui.

_ Quoi, pas de réponse magique ? Je suis déçu là, le Dieu des mensonges sans mots.

_ Stark, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très calme ou gentil, vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop me pousser, il pourrait vous arriver des… désagréments.

_ Oh, on repasse au vouvoiement ?

Il sursauta quand un couteau se retrouva planter à quelques millimètres de sa main, un Dieu brun froid et en colère tout près de lui. C'était possible de bouger aussi vite ?

_ Faites attention humain.

Il reprit nonchalamment sa lame et tourna les talons pour se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la porte, alors qu'il retenait prudemment tout commentaire. Juste avant de sortir, Loki lui fit un grand sourire :

_ Nous verrons pour ce qui est de la langue plus tard, concentre-toi d'abord sur tes armes et ton appareil. Je ne veux pas que les ennuis nous tombent dessus à cause de ceci.

Tony hocha la tête bien qu'il ne soit déjà plus là, et agrippa la table d'une main dure. Il avait écopé d'un Dieu psychopathe ET lunatique. Vraiment ? La vie était une chienne.

* * *

><p>_ Thor, attend mon frère !<p>

Le prince blond stoppa son cheval de justesse, alors que celui-ci allait s'élancer à la suite de ses compagnons. Il tourna la bride et un sourire illumina son visage basané à la vue des trois hommes qui se dirigeaient vers lui, eux aussi montés sur des chevaux couteux du Roi. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui, et le plus beaux des trois lui fit un immense sourire en lui claquant l'épaule :

_ Où vas-tu si pressé mon frère ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Loki s'est échappé.

_ Si, nous sommes au courant de cela. Mais où vas-tu ainsi ? Tu donnes l'impression d'aller en guerre.

Thor sourit un peu plus au commentaire du second asgardien, un châtain aux yeux aussi bleu que le plus pur des ciels. De la même couleur que ceux de son frère à ses côtés, ce grand blond d'une beauté à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la seule chose qui indiquait un lien de parenté. Les cheveux d'Hermod étaient d'un châtain aux riches couleurs caramel, tandis que ceux de son frère étaient d'un blanc lumineux, qui ondulaient sur ses épaules au grès du vent. Le dernier et de loin le plus imperturbable était assis le dos droit sur sa selle, les yeux éternellement fermés et ses courts cheveux bruns, à l'opposé du reste des guerriers d'Asgard, démontrait son incapacité à combattre.

_ Je me lance à la poursuite de Loki avec mes compagnons d'armes. Père m'a demandé d'aller le chercher, lui et Fenrir.

_ Je vois… Pouvons-nous t'accompagner au Bifröst ?

_ Bien sûr !

Les quatre hommes dirigèrent lentement leur cheval respectif vers le pont tout en continuant à parler :

_ Et pour ce qui est du mortel qui a disparu avec Loki ? L'on sait si c'est vraiment lui qui l'a aidé à s'échapper ?

_ Non, mais je pense moi-même que c'est en effet le cas, bien que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ceci. Anthony Stark est reconnu sur sa planète comme un intellectuel, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi sans réfléchir.

_ Il ne sait point combattre ?

_ Si, mais seulement avec une armure spécial.

Höd prit pour la première fois la parole :

_ Tu dis que c'est un intellectuel, mais il t'a défié lors du banquet. Comment peux-tu encore parler de ce mortel avec le respect que j'entends dans ta voix ?

Thor baissa la tête vers ses grosses mains qui jouaient avec la bride de son cheval, maladroites.

_ Je… J'ai réfléchit à ce qu'a dit l'homme de métal, et je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort… Je n'ai en effet servi qu'à combattre.

_ Comme tout bon guerrier d'Asgard se doit de faire !

_ Je commence à croire que la force brute ne règle pas tout mon frère…

La tête toujours baissée, il ne vit pas les regards méprisants posés sur lui, ni celui franchement dégouté de son demi-frère. Baldr affichait en effet une moue pleine de dégoût méprisant. Comment cet être aussi faible et peu sûr de lui pouvait-il bien être son frère ? Même demi, c'était tout de même le fils d'Odin par tous les dieux !

Baldr afficha un petit sourire compatissant quand le blond releva la tête et lui sourit, alors que lui-même se retenait de ne pas lui cracher dessus de dégoût.

_ Et vous, où allez-vous ?

_ Freyja nous a demandé d'apporter quelques petites choses à son frère, et puisqu'Odin à un message à lui transmettre, il nous a demandé d'y aller plutôt qu'envoyer un pauvre messager qui ne fera que trembler devant Frey.

_ Je vois.

_ Nous nous lancerons peut-être à la poursuite de Loki par la suite, mais c'est une possibilité peu probable, dit Hermod avec son sourire gentil.

Baldr avait toujours été impressionné par cette capacité à paraître gentil et attentionné en toute circonstance. L'un des meilleurs moyens qu'il avait vu de sa vie pour contrôler les gens.

_ J'aurais pensé que vous vouliez attraper Loki vous-même.

_ Non, cela fait longtemps que Loki ne nous intéresse plus, du moment que quelqu'un l'attrape pour l'enfermer enfin définitivement. Asgard ne peut se permettre laisser un meurtrier et félon comme lui en liberté, que diront les autres peuples ?

Hermod et Höd hochèrent la tête de concert, et Thor sembla du même avis que lui, puisqu'il planta un regard déterminé dans le sien, pleins de promesses. _Qu'il ne pourra pas tenir, quel dommage…_pensa le Dieu avec cynisme.

_ Nous arrivons, murmura Höd.

Ses yeux aveugles lui permettaient de sentir les particules magiques bien mieux que n'importe quel asgardien. Bien sûr, il n'atteignait pas le niveau d'un magicien ou d'un sorcier, bien que sa perception soit différente de ceux-ci, mais il était utile dans un combat de se servir de cette aptitude. Combien de fois cela lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ils descendirent tout trois de leur monture pour se rapprocher du groupe qui attendait en trépignant.

_ Thor ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, tu nous as fait peur !

_ Excusez-moi, j'ai fait le chemin avec Baldr, Hermod et Höd.

_Thor qui s'excuse auprès de ses guerriers à qui il n'a aucun compte à rendre. Ce guerrier m'exaspérera toujours… _

Baldr sortit de ses pensées peu gentilles quand Höd lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Après un bref regard noir, il sourit aux compagnons de Thor, regroupés autour du gardien.

_ Allez-y, nous attendrons pour le prochain.

Ils hochèrent la tête respectueusement dans sa direction, sauf bien entendu cette guerrière, Sif. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Odin laissait _une femme_ combattre. S'il avait été roi, il l'aurait depuis longtemps mariée et interdit de sortir de chez elle seule. Le droit qu'elle se donnait de le regarder de haut avec ce regard hautain lui donnait envie de la tuer lentement. Il se reprit, un peu de tenue quand même:

_ Bon voyage mon frère, que l'esprit guerrier soit avec vous.

Thor lui fit un signe de la main, quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, avalés par le Bifröst.

_ Où voulez-vous aller mon prince ?

_ Svartalfheim dans un premier temps Heimdall, répondit Höd de son éternelle voix calme.

Le gardien inclina doucement la tête et tourna l'épée. Baldr sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ses cheveux fouettés son visage, pour de nouveau sentir le sol sous ses lourdes bottes, plus rocailleux. Son regard bleu parcourut le territoire noir et aride qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, du sommet de leur colline.

_ Penses-tu pouvoir les retrouver rapidement ?

Höd haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

Il sembla humer l'air, et Baldr se tourna vers Hermod.

_ Où sont-ils partit ?

_ Tu n'écoutes donc rien ?

Il fusilla des yeux son demi-frère, qui se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

_ Oh pardon, tu devais être encore une fois tourné vers cette chère Sif, me trompe-je ? Ils sont parti sur Midgard, reprit-il en voyant le regard bleu devenir encore plus dangereux si possible.

_ Thor est décidément stupide de porter autant d'attention à ce monde d'insectes.

_ Ils ont de bonnes femmes ?

Baldr éclata de rire.

_ Certes certes.

_ Ils sont dans cette direction, lâcha brusquement Höd en pointant le sud. Mais leur position reste floue et lointaine. Probablement à plusieurs jours de marche.

_ Dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route tout de suite, nous avons de quoi manger pour quelques jours.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête, et ils échangèrent un sourire cruel avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

><p>_ A plus p'tit chef !<p>

Loki regarda l'humain disparaître dans une autre pièce après la rapide embrassade qu'il donna à un Fenrir surpris. A vrai dire, il l'était lui-même. Un simple midgardien éprouvait plus d'affection à son fils – considéré monstrueux par bien des gens – que son propre « frère » ? Thor n'avait jamais considéré Fenrir comme son neveu, et Loki savait que, bien qu'il ne dise le contraire, le jeune loup en avait souffert.

_ Cet humain est étrange, releva le plus jeune, en accord avec ce qu'il venait de penser.

_ C'est en effet ce que je me disais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Loki profita de ce moment de complicité qu'on lui avait enlevé bien trop vite, et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu mettre en place avec aucun de ses enfants. Même avec sa fille, Héla, il n'avait pu construire le quelque chose qui liait un enfant à ses parents.

_ Fais attention d'accord ?

_ Maman, je t'ai déjà dit oui.

Loki ferma un instant les yeux. Un nœud désagréable compressait sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si c'était le fait de voir son bébé partir, ou bien autre chose. Deux bras fins encerclèrent sa taille, et il referma les siens d'un geste automatique autour du petit corps. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne consente enfin à lâcher son fils. Sans un mot, ils montèrent tous deux hors du trou, pour se retrouver devant une forêt sombre, éclairée par l'éclat de la lune, donnant un air surnaturel à l'endroit. Fenrir se transforma sans un mot et, après un coup de museau dans son épaule, disparut entre les arbres. Loki sentit la tension au creux de sa poitrine devenir oppressante, et malgré le fait qu'il avait dédié sa journée à son fils, il se sentait toujours aussi déchiré de le voir partir. Mais aurait-il vraiment pu lui interdire la liberté qui lui avait tant fait défaut dans sa vie ? Sa partie raisonnable disait non, mais sa partie sentimentale lui hurlait de le retenir.

Un profond soupir aux bords brisés s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il tourna les talons pour retourner dans son antre sombre en compagnie d'un mortel. Que la vie était surprenante parfois...

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^^<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Je m'engage à publier un chapitre par semaine, donc tous les samedi. Mais laissez-moi des reviews! La rentrée ne me permet plus d'écrire directement sur word, alors je le fais sur papier, mais les commentaires boostes les auteurs à écrire, alors si vous voulez que je garde l'envie de poster des chapitres régulier pour vous, laisser-moi un petit com', je répond à tout le monde!

Sur ce, pleins de gros bisous à ceux qui me lisent et me laisse fréquemment des petits mots! Merci à vous, je vous adore!

Bonne journée!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/bonsoir!**

Comment allez-vous? :) cette deuxième semaine de reprise c'est bien passée? Moi mon bac blanc approche... Je veux pas! T.T

Alors, rien n'est à moi a part l'idée et pour ce que j'en fais, heureusement.. ^^

C'est un petit IronFrost tout mignon, avec plein de fluffy et guimauve et... Ou pas en fait, désolé pour les adeptes. ^^

...

**Shiki : **Ba très bien et toi ? ^^ Ta grippa va mieux ? :) En effet, et vu que je suis légèrement sadique (qui a dit beaucoup ? è.é) j'aime faire durer le suspense… ^^ Non, Fenrir va pas avoir _trop _de problèmes ! ^^ Pleins de gros bisous et bonne lecture ! :*

PS : alors ce film ? ;)

**Nano : **Voui… une grande perte… x( Mais ravie que mon histoire te remonte le moral ! ^^ Les asgardiens sont des c***** ! Na ! (faut bien que je les rende réaliste et détestables ! (Je HAIS Odin…) ^^ ) Pleins de gros bisous ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS! :*

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE IX<p>

_ Je continu à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. On devrait rester ici, au lieu de chercher à se faire encore plus d'ennuis.

Le regard des cinq autres se fixèrent sur lui, insondables et durs. Le pauvre Steve se tortilla de malaise au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

_ D'accord d'accord, on fait comme vous avez dit… Mais…

_ Capitaine Rogers, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Stark, un comble qu'il soit absent, mais fermez-là.

Le blond, sous le choc des paroles de son supérieur, referma la bouche, une certaine rougeur s'emparant de ses joues. Fury se frotta les tempes. Il était de _très _mauvaise humeur, ce n'était franchement pas le moment de l'énervé. Être enfermé dans une pièce, quoique grande, pendant presque deux jours alors que vous étiez en charge de la sécurité d'une planète faisait cet effet là sur un homme.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans ses appartements. Ses agents Romanov, Barton et bien évidemment Coulson, parfaitement entraînés, avaient immédiatement pris leur mesure pour pouvoir sortir de leur propre appartement le plus rapidement et discrètement possible, en calculant les heures de tournées des gardes. Un grand plus, les asgardiens, si sûr de leur supériorité, les avait tous laissés dans des appartements mitoyens, de sorte que prendre la porte d'à côté menait à la chambre d'un compagnon d'arme. Pas très futé pour empêcher une évasion. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Coulson et Romanov avaient donc fait sortir le docteur et le soldat pour les mener dans ses appartements monter un plan, tandis que Barton s'occupait de poser quelques-unes des petites caméras que Stark avait bricolées pour lui, dans une lubie de jouer à 007 avec l'agent. Petits dispositifs qui aujourd'hui montraient leur utilité.

_ Romanov, vous ferez parvenir le plan à Barton. Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il devait faire ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence. Bien.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, les gardes ne devraient pas tarder à venir faire leur visite, retournez dans vos appartements. On se retrouve de nouveau ici dans 1 heure, pour finaliser le plan et distribuer le matériel. Rompez.

Rogers fut le seul à lui faire un salut militaire avant de suivre les autres. En moins de trente secondes montre en main, ils étaient de nouveau tous dans leur chambre, et il avait le visuel grâce aux caméras de Barton dans le couloir. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait de cet emmerdeur de Stark, il était quand même doué de ses mains, et son matériel se révélait toujours de première qualité.

Fury soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers la grande fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Stark avait fait évader Loki et ce prétendu Fenrir. Encore une fois, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait du personnage, mais le génie avait une conscience aigüe de la justice, et, surtout, de la vengeance.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'encore une fois, Stark avait voulu faire chier son monde et outrepasser les règles mais, en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais libéré un ennemi, encore moins si ledit ennemi avait failli le tuer – et réussi pendant un court moment. Il avait ensuite revu son opinion pleine de colère pour se dire que Stark pouvait toujours avoir l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait à peine trois mois, mais après réflexion, Stark n'avait jamais perdu son discernement après une tragédie. Option refusée donc. Maintenant qu'il était au calme et qu'il pouvait enfin réfléchir à autre chose qu'à un plan pour sortir d'ici, il se mit à véritablement penser aux raisons du milliardaire. Il n'avait pas bu, il n'était donc pas soul. A sa connaissance, il ne se droguait pas, là aussi option refusée. Il aurait pu penser à de la pitié ou même de la compassion, mais Stark était trop égoïste et rancunier pour avoir laissé sortir un ennemi tel que Loki.

Fury se massa les tempes une nouvelle fois. Même quand il était absent, il arrivait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour retourner s'assoir à la table, juste avant qu'un asgardien entre en silence dans la pièce. Enfin en silence, lui se taisait, mais ne faisait rien pour paraître discret ou silencieux. Le regard vert étudia rapidement la pièce avec un air de profond ennui collé au visage, avant qu'il ne se détourne et ressorte. D'un inutile… Enfin, les asgardiens ne devaient pas être si développés que voulait bien le dire Thor.

* * *

><p>Bruce tournait en rond dans sa chambre, s'exhortant au calme malgré Hulk qui poussait contre sa peau. Tony avait eu la stupidité de se rapprocher de Hulk, réussissant par il ne savait quel miracle à le calmer, et à le laisser en paix avec cette partie de lui-même. Cet homme l'avait accueilli dans sa tour, sans une once de peur, les bras grand ouverts. Il leur avait donné un endroit où vivre, à lui comme à Hulk, et ce génie qui frisait parfois – souvent – la mort avait gagné leur affection, bien qu'il est fait tout son possible pour réfréner ce sentiment. Il avait conscience que gagné la véritable amitié de Tony était quelque chose de rare et précieux, et il en était immensément fier. Mais tout avait un côté sombre, et dès que le génie se mettait bille en tête de faire une connerie ou mettre sa vie en danger parce que « je le peux alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? », ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement nerveux. A tel point qu'il lui devenait difficile de garder le contrôle tout en douceur que Tony lui avait appris. D'une partie parce que Hulk devenait violent, mais aussi, et surtout, parce que Bruce devenait tout aussi violent, et qu'il était presque d'accord à laisser sortir la bête.<p>

Il frotta ses avant-bras. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser pour l'instant était d'espérer que le fait de se retrouver avec un ennemi tel que Loki ne le pousse pas à se faire plus d'ennemis encore. Mais vu qu'il parlait de Tony, et que cet homme avait un instinct de conservation très minimaliste, voir inexistant, encore plus maintenant, ses espoirs se résumaient à « ne fais pas des conneries plus grosses que toi ». Même si encore une fois, il en doutait fortement. Il priait juste pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort. A cette pensée, sa peau eu un brusque frisson et prit une légère couleur verte, alors qu'il inspirait lentement et profondément, plusieurs fois, pour se calmer. Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur son lit quand il y parvint. _Du calme. Loki est peut-être un asgardien à hautes tendances psychotiques*, il doit quand même éprouver une certaine reconnaissance… ? _Le grognement de Hulk dans sa tête lui fit l'effet d'un marteau piqueur. _De toute manière, s'il a tué Tony, on le retrouve et il saura ce que veut dire douleur. _

En attendant, il allait réfléchir sur le pourquoi Tony avait décidé de l'aider. Il avait une conception de la justesse et de la vengeance assez élevée, et plutôt radicale, alors pourquoi avait-il aidé Loki ? Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, Tony n'était pas égoïste. Egocentrique, arrogant, très _chiant, _oui. Mais égoïste n'était pas un qualificatif qui lui allait. Peut-être à Stark, mais pas à Tony qui, il s'était rendu compte au fil de leur collocation, étaient deux personnes bien différentes. Tony était bien plus brisé que Stark ne le laissait paraître. Donc, pour quelles raisons Tony avait-il aidé Loki à s'échapper, si ce n'est qu'il avait compris quelque chose de plus ?

* * *

><p>Steve tapotait distraitement son index contre la table, son regard volant sans discontinuité dans la chambre. En soi, le plan de Fury était relativement simple, et bien que sortir d'ici était une priorité, il ne cessait de penser au fait que Thor allait être furieux. Il pensait avant tout à l'équipe. Fury devait le prendre pour le gentil soldat qui obéissait au plus puissant, mais lui-même ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'Odin ou des asgardiens en général. Ils avaient osés les enfermés au palais alors qu'un de leur compagnon était en danger. Rien que pour ça, ils méritaient bien pire que le plan de Fury sous-entendait. Non, ce qui lui posait problème, c'était bien la réaction de Thor. Le Dieu semblait porter une affection teinté d'admiration à son père, qui ferait immédiatement pencher la balance en leur défaveur. Hors, il était d'une aide plus qu'appréciable lors des combats, et ils étaient devenu proches comme peuvent l'être des frères. S'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux à Thor, ils le perdraient définitivement dans l'équipe, et Fury ne semblait pas le comprendre. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit comme ouvrir les yeux clos d'un Dieu du tonnerre têtu et millénaires, ils devaient retrouvés Tony.<p>

Le génie les avait tous invités dans sa tour, et malgré la réserve de certain – tous en fait, puisqu'il semblait que l'équipe ne comportait que des Hommes à forts problèmes sociaux et émotionnels –, Tony avait permis au groupe de se souder, au fil du temps. Il avait appris à aimer cet homme qu'il avait d'abord comparé, à tort, à Howard, et était fier d'avoir passé la carapace en acier trempé qui protégeait le génie. Sa personnalité ouverte, joyeuse et extravertie les avait rassemblés, et, dans un coin de son esprit, il était sûr que l'équipe partirait en lambeaux s'il disparaissait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à libérer Loki. A l'inverse de Fury, ils avaient tous appris à faire confiance au génie, même Natasha et Clint, et s'il avait vraiment libéré un ennemi, il devait avoir une bonne raison derrière. Pitié ? Non. Confusion ? Non plus. L'affection était bannie d'office, de même pour la compassion. A moins qu'il n'est éprouvé de la…compréhension ?

* * *

><p>Clint s'assit en tailleur sur la table, et ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec une des petites caméras qu'il lui restait de Tony. Il s'était bien amusé à les disséminés dans le couloir. Le matériel de Tony était toujours de première qualité. Petites en taille, elles s'accrochaient partout d'une petite pression sur le dessus, avec une vision périphérique et une image nette et précise. Le petit écran pliant relié aux caméras se cachait facilement, et pour le coup, Tony lui avait fait un cadeau magnifiquement utile et précieux. Son regard s'attarda sur le baril de bière posé à côté de son lit, que Thor avait emporté dans sa chambre en riant sur la quantité qu'il pourrait boire. Un pincement de regret prit sa place dans le creux de sa poitrine. Tony aurait adoré jouer avec eux…<p>

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, irrépressible. Encore une fois, c'était de la faute de se connard de Loki. Dès qu'il le verrait il lui mettrait une flèche dans l'œil, comme il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait promis à Tony pour qu'il le libère ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas décidé de le libérer de lui-même…si ? Bon bien sûr, il avait conscience que Tony était d'un naturel extravertie après les brimades de son père, mais au point de libéré un ennemi comme _Loki !?_ Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Surtout que ce devait probablement être lui, entre tous, qui avait le plus de difficulté à pardonner, et le plus de volonté à tuer pour se venger. Donc…pourquoi cela était-il différent pour Loki ?

Clint se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait placé, au fil du temps, une grande confiance envers Tony, qui s'avérait très différent de ce que leur avait raconté Fury, et de l'image que donnaient les dossiers du Shield. Sa présence dans la tour était quasi constante, sauf quand il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, et ils s'étaient tous rendu compte que son absence créait un certain vide. Mais il était parvenu à le détourner de beaucoup de choses qui le rongeaient, et il avait laissé sa personnalité joyeuse éclater, sa carapace de froideur battis par le Shield détruit sous l'effort de Tony.

Il était toujours profondément secouer par l'évasion de Loki, mais garda un esprit calme et clair. Tony n'aurait pas fait cela sans une raison valable, et il lui faisait confiance. Bon dieu, l'homme avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Natasha, il ne faisait juste pas le poids. Un sourire détendu et étrangement serein apparut sur ses lèvres. Dès qu'ils le retrouveraient, par qu'il en était sûr, Tony ne _pouvait pas_ mourir et quoi qu'il se passe, il se fierait à son jugement. Même si pour cela, il devait côtoyer un ennemi.

* * *

><p>Natasha se tourna d'un mouvement souple vers la porte, le corps tendu et prêt pour toute agression. Mais, même si elle ne se détendit pas, un sourire moqueur et narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Le garde à la porte avait un regard paniqué qui ne se posait sur rien, et ses mains tremblaient convulsivement. C'était <em>ça<em>, les guerriers courageux et fier d'Asgard ? Il referma la porte sans même avoir vraiment vérifié, et elle se permit un sourire un peu plus large. Ce bon docteur devait être assez énervé pour provoquer une telle réaction… Enfin, ça ne la surprenait pas.

Elle reprit ses assouplissements. Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries, ce devait être inscrit dans ses gênes. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. L'équipe ne survivrait pas à sa perte. Aucun des membres n'en sortiraient indemnes à vrai dire. Tony s'était créer un petit coin douillet dans chacun de leur cœur, et ils avaient tous mis leur confiance dans ce génie aux réactions parfois complètement puériles. Elle qui devait seulement les surveiller pour le Shield s'était fait avoir. Quand, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être quand, après une bataille, il était venu les voir à tour de rôle pour savoir si tout allait bien, alors qu'elle avait juste quelques égratignures, et lui des côtes cassées. Ou alors, quand, après avoir réussi à tirer un éclat de rire enfantin et spontané à Clint, il l'avait regardé avec un sourire doux et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Oui, elle s'était fait avoir. Et bizarrement, elle ne le regrettait pas. Fury était le seul d'entre eux à ne pas connaître Tony. Il jugeait sans savoir, et ne faisait absolument pas confiance au génie. Et qu'elle se pende en le disant, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Pourtant, malgré son esprit d'analyse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait sortir Loki. Le connaissant, il l'aurait moqué, raillé, peut-être même humilié, mais il ne l'aurait jamais aidé. Et la perte de Pepper n'influait en rien là-dedans. A moins que, à l'inverse d'eux tous réunis, il avait perçu quelque chose de différents. Il voyait le monde continuellement différemment.

Elle se releva du sol pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait beau être un agent de Fury, elle n'abandonnait pas les gens qui avaient sa confiance et son amitié. Elle, ils, le retrouveraient, et ils se dresseraient devant toutes les personnes qui oseraient l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Que ce soit Loki, Odin, ou même Fury

* * *

><p>Coulson feuilleta lentement ses notes d'un doigt absent. Il se rendit compte avec amusement que la plupart des informations écrites étaient centrées autour d'Anthony Stark. Il possédait une place omniprésente dans ces pages. En fait, il possédait une place omniprésente dans l'équipe. Une équipe de super-héros brisés par la vie, qui s'étaient raccrochés à un génie tout aussi brisé, qui inspirait l'affection dans son essence même.<p>

Il lui devait la vie. Sans Anthony Stark, il serait toujours cloué dans un lit, parqué dans une base secrète du Shield. Il étira un sourire en se rappelant l'intrusion du génie, les cheveux fou et les yeux furieux, dans ce qui représentait sa chambre de l'époque. Il se rappelait Captain' América le chargeant sur son épaule malgré ses questions. Il revoyait La Veuve Noire et Hawkeyes qui repoussaient les gardes du Shield qui osaient s'approcher d'eux. Il se rappelait Hulk qui attendait dehors, étrangement calme malgré toutes les armes pointées sur lui. Le seul qui était venu en tant qu'homme était Stark. Il avait refusé de porter son armure, et malgré cela, ils l'avaient tous ramené à la Tour A. Stark s'était enfermé avec lui dans une salle, et deux jours plus tard, il lui annonçait fièrement avoir « réparé » sa moelle épinière. Il lui avait fallu du temps. La Tour avait été pratiquement scellée, et il s'était rendu compte, dans cet espace clôt et fermé, des liens qui unissaient les membres du groupe. Aucun n'avait répondu aux appels furieux de Fury, l'ignorant comme s'il n'existait plus. Il avait réussi à remarcher. Deux jours plus tard, ils tenaient tous tête à Fury pour le garder avec eux. Fury avait fait l'erreur de penser que sa loyauté lui était totalement acquise, et il avait vite déjanté quand il était parti avec les avengers. Fury ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas vécu avec eux. Donc en effet, il devait la vie à Anthony Stark.

Pour cette raison, et malgré qu'il est du mal à comprendre son geste, il attendrait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire avant de tuer le connard qui avait été à deux doigts de le rendre handicapé. Malgré Fury, malgré le Shield, malgré sa presque mort. Il écouterait.

* * *

><p>_ Bien, tout le monde sais ce qu'il a à faire ?<p>

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

_ J'ai récupéré la valise de Stark en revenant, lâcha Romanov en s'avançant d'un pas.

Elle posa la valise d'affaire noire et simple sur le bureau, avant de l'ouvrir comme si c'était la sienne. Stark lui avait donné son code ?

_ Oui il m'a donné le code. Il l'a donné à chacun de nous, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

Fury fronça le sourcil de perplexité et se pencha par-dessus la table, pour voir l'intérieur d'une valise…vide. Il allait exploser de colère parce que vraiment, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ses débilités, mais l'espionne rousse sembla actionner quelque chose, et un second fond apparu devant eux, tapissé de petites armes en tout genre, allant du simple glock aux produits plus développés de Stark, et la plupart dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Puis il releva la tête et vit avec encore plus de perplexité les sourcils réjouis des avengers, qui semblaient tout à fait heureux.

Coulson tendit la main pour s'emparer du glock, son regard le couvant comme s'il l'objet représentait la huitième merveille du monde.

Barton s'empara d'une sorte de cube qui faisait le coin de la valise, puis d'une tige de métal qui devait faire, en longueur, la taille de sa main. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant soudain un magnifique arc dans la main de Barton, de presque deux mètre de hauteur. Son instinct lui dit que l'arme était l'une des plus mortelles qu'il est jamais vu, et il ne se fiait qu'à son œil, et pas sur le sourire psychopathe de son agent, qui était pourtant une certaine indication. Il réalisa que le cube devait être des flèches ? Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre comment une si petite chose pouvait abriter des flèches… L'arc reprit sa forme de tige, bien que le sourire de tueur de l'archer soit toujours en place.

Banner s'empara avec un petit rire affectueux de deux bouteilles d'eau, remplies respectivement d'un liquide bleu électrique et vert émeraude. Fury préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Rogers se contenta d'un petit disque en métal d'environ cinq centimètres, qu'il mit dans sa poche avec un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

Enfin, Romanov s'empara des deux objets restant, un pistolet qui n'en était pas vraiment un, parce que quel genre de flingue avait quatre compartiment à balles différents ? Puis d'une petite pochette qui disparut dans sa poche à son tour.

Le cliquetis de la valise en se fermant lui fit lever les yeux, et il se figea en remarquant les regards complices, durs et déterminés. Depuis quand étaient-ils si soudés… ? Et diable, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Il déglutit difficilement quand les différents regards se tournèrent vers lui, inflexibles et prêt à tuer. Bonne nouvelle, ils retrouveraient très probablement Stark. Mauvaise nouvelle, il doutait de pouvoir le punir s'ils décidaient de tous se mettre dans son chemin.

_ Directeur ?

Le fameux directeur du Shield retint un sursaut qui aurait fait voler en éclat sa dignité, et reprit d'un ton froid :

_ Oui, nous y allons. On évite les morts. Objectif : le Bifröst, sans se faire remarquer.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, dans un parfait ensemble qui le fit presque frissonner. Et qui lui tira en effet un frisson quand ils se tournèrent d'un geste parfaitement synchronisés, toutes armes dehors, vers la porte. Oh, alors le Captain' avait un nouveau bouclier…

_ Paix amis.

La voix féminine moqueuse lui fit un lever un sourcil, mais il les fronça quand il vit la Reine dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui arborait un sourire amusé. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, avant de s'approcher de deux pas sans tenir compte des différentes armes braquées sur elle.

_ Je vous montre la sortie ?

* * *

><p>*psychotique: trouble psychiatrique d'où peuvent venir hallucinations, violences, délires ou encore une perception distordue de la réalité.<p>

Alors alors alors, vous avez aimé...? x3

Le chapitre est différent des autres, et peut-être un peu lourd, mais j'ai pas réussi à le rendre moins compact désolé.. x/

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé sil-vous-plaît! Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant, alors même si je peux tout entendre tant que c'est constructif, évitez de trop me le détruire quand même SVP. T.T

Pleins de gros bisous, bye ! :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonsoir à tous toutes ! x)**

Vous allez bien? ^^ Donc voici le chapitre 10 pour le plaisir de vos pitits yeux (ou la douleur de dit membres, je sais pas hein ^^). J'espère que vous aimerez comme le reste! **Bonne lecture à tous et pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde !**

**Nano:** Bien et toi? XD

XD Vraiment? Alors comme sacrifice, les coq. Ca m'empêche de dormir en vacance. Et du chocolat en offrande. ^^ Vraiment, tu illumines mes jours, tu sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir! *.* Oui en effet, elle relève _vraiment_ le niveau! XD Il fallait bien ça pour ma Reine quand même! ;) Pleins de gros bisous et bonne lecture!

PS: Alors ce bac blanc? ^^

**Shiki: **Salut chéri(e?)! Comment va? ^^

Oh merci, t'es adorable! X) Je suis contente que aimes ! Allez courage, juste un mauvais moment à passer! ;) Pleins pleins de gros bisous à toi, et que tu apprécies ce chapitre autant que ceux d'avant! X*

PS: Allez tu vas le trouver! XD

PPS: Alors gros gros merci pour ta review sur _un battement de cils_, puisque je peux pas te répondre là-bas, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'intéresse à ce que j'écris! :D X*

**Y'aura un petit passage que ZephireBleu demande depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant! J'espère que ça te plaira! ^^**

**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE X<p>

_ Loki, mon chéri ?

Le long cri se répercuta en échos le long des murs en bois, et le Dieu se pinça la base du nez. Ne pas le tuer. Ne. Pas. Le. Tuer.

_ Loki-chooouuuu ?

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et il se releva de sa positon au sol pour se diriger d'un pas rapide, silencieux mais saccader par la colère vers la « salle de travail », comme Stark avait décidé de la surnommée.

_ Mon petit lapin en sucre ?!

Il déboula dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard alors que le cri résonnait toujours, et ses yeux verts furieux se rivèrent sur le mortel comme un sort de traçage suivait une cible. Stark lui fit un sourire rayonnant mais sa main droite frottait son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur métallique.

_ Stark…grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant, qui dans les faits ne rendit pas l'humain plus méfiant. Je vous ai dit de ne pas me déranger.

Stark le regarda un instant fixement, avant de pencher la tête de côté avec un sourire, mouvement qui dénuda la peau doré de son cou. Cette peau lisse d'une appétissante couleur miel formait un contraste important avec sa propre peau, beaucoup trop pâle. Il revint à lui devant le sourire malicieux qui faisait pétiller les yeux noisette.

_ Oh en fait, tu me vouvoies que quand t'es en colère. Info à noter.

Loki serra la mâchoire et se retrouva devant l'humain en quelques secondes, enserrant son cou d'une main puissante en faisant pourtant garde à ne pas lui briser la nuque ou même laisser des marques sur cette peau lisse.

_ Stark, siffla-t-il avec venin, à quelques centimètres de son visage, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à vos gamineries ! Je vous avais demandé de ne pas me déranger !

Stark attrapa son poignet sans pourtant tirer dessus, juste une présence chaude posée sur sa peau. Son regard, loin d'être peureux, affichait plutôt une méfiance prudente. Loki plissa les yeux.

_ Je voulais juste demander quand on allait en ville, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque dû à la pression sur sa gorge.

Loki fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

_ Quand je vous dis que je ne veux pas être dérangé, c'est que je ne veux pas l'être, c'est clair ?

Stark haussa les épaules sans lâcher son poignet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il décide de le tuer subitement. Stupide mortel.

_ Je vois pas en quoi rester assis par terre pendant je sais pas combien de temps va pouvoir nous aider franchement…

Le Dieu soupira et lâcha l'autre homme qui ne se donna même pas la peine de reculer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oui, stupide mortel. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ne sois pas si sûr de toi pour penser comprendre la magie.

_ Encore une fois, je vois pas en quoi rester assis par terre va faire avancer les choses.

_ Mon stock de magie est pratiquement vide, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester sans défense. J'aimerais récupérer un peu de pouvoir avant de devoir sortir.

_ Y'a pas une autre façon ?

_ Je peux toujours utiliser le pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil, mais cela signifierait laisser des traces magiques bien trop faciles à suivre. Pratiquement toutes les personnes versées au moins un peu dans la magie pourraient remonter jusqu'à nous, avec un peu de pratique. Je préférerais éviter.

_ Et t'assoir par terre, ça sert à… ? demanda le génie en classant l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir, et poser des questions plus tard.

_ De la méditation, Stark. Mon centre magique est vide. La méditation permet à mon esprit de se retrancher dans ma tête, et dans ce cas, mon corps est plus détendu. Cela permet à ma magie de circuler bien plus librement, et donc de se recharger plus vite.

Loki regarda avec un froncement de sourcils perplexes l'humain éclater de rire, la tête en arrière. Il se stoppa pourtant brutalement, une grimace sur le visage et la main crispée sur la tunique que Lyana lui avait donnée.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, et Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il était un minimum observateur – et il l'était bien évidemment – il remarquait tout de suite la douleur que l'humain essayait en vain de cacher. Fierté, quand tu nous tiens…

_ On pourrait croire que tu parles d'un portable. Recharger. Franchement… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! glapit-il, un son de petit chat qui lui arracha un sourire, en faisant un petit saut en arrière.

Loki retint le mouvement de retrait en crispant la main sur la tunique de l'autre homme, l'empêchant de s'éloigner, et plus précisément de bouger de sa place. Même si, au vu de la position rigide du corps du mortel qui semblait soudé au sol, il ne semblait pas dans les dispositions de bouger.

Il commença à déboutonner le tissu de ses doigts agiles, partant du bas, dévoilant le ventre plat. Loki releva la tête quand des mains calleuses l'arrêtèrent et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Stark, qu'il trouva, avec surprise, assombrit, les pommettes marbrées de rouge. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et retint un juron :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix sortit calme et aussi fluide qu'auparavant, au contraire de celle de l'humain, plus rauque :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Me penses-tu aveugle au point de ne pas voir la douleur inscrite sur tes traits ?

Stark pinça la bouche mais lâcha ses poignets pour planter ses mains dans ses poches et détourner la tête de côté, exposant la ligne raide et tendu de son muscle sterno-cléido-hyoïdien*.

_ Prévenir te tuerais ?

_ Cela serait moins douloureux si vous m'en parliez dès le début, lâcha Loki d'un ton plus dur.

Il reprit son action précédente sans porter attention au grognement qui lui répondit. Il retint ses mains qui voulaient dégager le tissu qui gênait sa vue, mais Stark s'en occupa pour lui, faisant glisser la tunique le long de ses bras d'un haussement d'épaules pour la faire tomber à ses pieds. Loki riva ses yeux au réacteur dont la puissance pulsait avec frénésie. Il effleura le centre du métal de la pulpe du doigt en relevant les yeux vers le visage détourné du mortel, qui n'affichait aucune réaction. Loki fronça les sourcils et effleura cette fois la peau abîmée autour du réacteur, brûlante, qui provoqua un retrait instinctif du corps sous son doigt, une expression paniqué sur les traits. Les muscles crispés se détendirent légèrement quand les yeux revinrent sur lui, avant qu'ils ne deviennent furieux :

_ Ca t'amuses peut-être ?

Loki se contenta de regarder l'expression fermée de l'humain. Quelque chose devait entraîner cette réaction, car bien qu'en effet le réacteur lui-même n'était pas quelque chose de _normal_, cette réaction de retrait semblait venir d'une habitude. Loki haussa une épaule et se rapprocha d'un pas, posant sa main à plat sur le centre de sa poitrine, recouvrant le réacteur et quelques parcelles de peau chaude. Il sentit le frisson du mortel mais son visage détourné ne lui permit pas de dire si c'était de gêne, de douleur ou d'autre chose.

Il se reconcentra sur la boule d'énergie sous sa main, et une petite lueur apparut dans sa paume alors qu'il sentait l'énergie de l'objet pulser et lutter contre la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils à ce constat. Cette résistance n'était pas présente la dernière fois. Il releva les yeux au gémissement de Stark, et se rendit compte qu'il affichait une grimace d'inconfort.

_ Cela fait mal ?

_ Ça tire… répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Loki fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le réacteur influerait donc sur le corps du mortel ? Il augmenta son pouvoir mais le stoppa tout aussi net, rattrapant Stark quand ses jambes lâchèrent. Il suivit le mouvement lentement, finissant au sol avec l'humain dans ses bras, assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le front pressé dans le creux de son épaule. Loki posa une main sur sa hanche droite, tandis que la seconde volait de coller entre les omoplates nus, caressant doucement la peau du bout des doigts pour ralentir la respiration haletante. Il sentit les mouvements de Stark contre le tissu de sa chemise :

_ Je te déteste…

Le Dieu ne put s'empêchant de faire un petit sourire au son fatigué et pas le moins du monde haineux, plutôt le souffle boudeur d'un enfant. Sa main remonta légèrement sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, allant caresser doucement la nuque et les courts cheveux.

_ Navré, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente.

Stark eu un marmonnement sans force, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Loki ne stoppa pas ses caresses apaisantes, et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que le réacteur était dans le corps du mortel. Il ne voyait l'objet que comme ce qu'il était, un objet.

_ Depuis combien de temps as-tu cela ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

_ Mon piercing ? Oh quelques années, pourquoi ?

_ Tu as un objet métallique dans la poitrine depuis des années, répéta Loki d'un ton pensif et éberlué, où peut-être se mêlait une pointe d'horreur.

_ J'ai changé pour celui-ci y'a pas longtemps, l'autre était emp… enfin, il marchait plus trop quoi.

Loki fronça les sourcils au mot coupé mais retint les questions qui lui venaient aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas poser ce genre de questions personnelles alors que leur relation était ce qu'elle était.

Il réfléchit encore un petit instant avant de proposer une idée simple à laquelle ils auraient dut penser dès le début :

_ Je vous ai vu prendre les petits réacteurs que vous avez créés. Pourquoi ne pas en mettre un le temps que je me charge de celui-ci ?

L'humain dans ses bras fit une petite moue, mal-à-l'aise.

_ Je préfère éviter… Pour en avoir assez en réserve si un truc arrive à celui-ci. Plus grave que les bugs qu'il y a déjà j'entends… Je peux supporter un peu de souffrance tu sais ? C'est pas parce que je suis un « misérable mortel » que je peux pas tenir la douleur.

Loki fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et réfléchit encore un petit moment :

_ J'aimerai essayer quelque chose. Ne bouges pas.

Stark tressailli dans ses bras mais à part son corps qui devint rigide, il ne bougea pas. Loki glissa sa main droite entre eux, la posant de nouveau délicatement sur le réacteur et garda la seconde sur la nuque du mortel, pour qu'il ne bouge pas la tête de son épaule. Il s'y prit beaucoup plus lentement que précédemment, presque avec douceur, et décidé de ne rien tenter pas la force. Et comme il venait de le penser, l'énergie du réacteur effleura la sienne en réponse, agressive, pour devenir curieuse en ne voyant rien de menaçant.

Un sourire incrédule et presque fasciné naquit sur ses lèvres. Stark avait réussi l'exploit de créer quelque chose qui, s'il n'était pas vivant, était au moins conscient des émotions. A moins que les différentes magies qui s'étaient succédé dans l'appareil en un temps relativement peu espacé n'est déclenchées quelque chose de latent. Dans les deux cas, la chose était une merveille sur laquelle il allait travailler. Mais pas maintenant.

Il ne saurait décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ce fut quelque chose de doux et de curieux, de nouveau et d'intrigant, d'étonnant et fascinant. Quand il se retira, il remarqua deux choses. La première, qu'il affichait un sourire immense et sincère qui étirait ses lèvres et tirait ses joues. La seconde, que Stark tremblait légèrement entre ses bras. Il reposa sa main sur le creux des omoplates, la seconde toujours sur le réacteur.

_ Stark ? Vas-tu bien ?

Le mortel enterra sa tête un peu plus dans son épaule, alors que les faibles tremblements et frissons se calmaient progressivement.

_ Stark, regardes-moi.

Le mortel n'obéis pas, et Loki sentit une pointe d'agacement l'envahir. Il releva la main coincée entre leur deux torses et, en se penchant légèrement en arrière, parvint à agripper le menton de l'humain, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Pour rester figé devant le spectacle. Il avait les pommettes écarlates et le souffle haletant, les yeux noircies et légèrement embués, voilés. Il sentit sa propre bouche s'assécher de nouveau, et lâcha une bordée de jurons dans sa tête, sans que son visage ne perde de son impassibilité. Stark rougit un peu plus sous son regard, et plaqua les paumes de ses mains sur ses joues sans le regarder. Loki eu un petit sourire en coin. Si un jour on lui avait dit que cet homme pouvait devenir aussi _mignon_, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Parce que vraiment, soyons réaliste, cet homme était juste insupportable.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien du tout, répondit-il, un peu trop précipitamment. J'ai chaud c'est tout d'accord ?

Loki haussa un sourcil _très _amusé.

_ Vraiment ?

Stark le regarda les yeux ronds, avant de les lever au ciel :

_ J'en reviens pas, je savais pas que les dieux étaient capables d'avoir un humour. Enfin, Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos je suppose ?

Un vague bruit de gorge amusé suivit, et ils échangèrent un léger rire complice, comme de vieux amis.

Jusqu'à ce que la conscience de Stark ne se rappelle à lui il semblerait, car son sourire disparu et son visage prit un aspect fermé. Loki lâcha un soupir inaudible et retira ses mains du corps chaud toujours sur lui. Stark se releva d'un bond et se retourne pour s'éloigner récupérer sa chemise. S'il se fiait au faible bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, l'humain avait dû dire quelque chose, mais toute son attention était pour l'instant rivée sur le dos de l'autre homme. Sur l'omoplate plus précisément, où s'étalait une brûlure d'environ dix centimètres. Ovale, elle recouvrait pratiquement tout l'os, et avait une forme bien trop nette pour que ce soit le résultat d'un fâcheux accident.

Il sentit un bref sentiment de compassion et de colère froide l'envahir. Puis il fut sur ses pieds, quelques centimètres derrière Stark qui lui tournait toujours le dos, continuant de babiller ses imbécilités en époussetant le tissu.

_ Qu'est-ce ceci ? demanda-t-il en effleurant la peau blanche du doigt.

Le corps tout entier se figea et le silence envahit la pièce, alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la marque. Les bords de la brûlure étaient boursoufflés, même s'ils ne devaient plus être douloureux, ou plus beaucoup. La peau était d'un blanc pur fréquent dans ce genre de cicatrice, qui jurait atrocement avec la peau de miel. Au blanc se mêlait quelques touches rouges sang ou vermeilles. Elle était bien cicatrisée, mais la marque ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Il parcourut le reste de peau restante avec minutie, s'attardant sur une multitude de petites traces blanches, qui zébraient le dos de l'homme dans sa totalité, presque invisibles, et anciennes. La réalisation de ce qui avait surement causé les blessures lui fit presque mal. Parce qu'il connaissait. Mais que lui n'en gardait aucune trace.

Son observation ne dura certainement pas plus de quelques secondes, mais il réalisa que sa conception de la chose lui avait paru beaucoup plus longue. Un tissu noir cacha soudain son exploration.

_ Blessure de guerre, lâcha Stark d'une voix rauque et cassée.

Le Dieu ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur la manière dont le dos raidit se contractait, presque en attente de quelque chose. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de tourner les talons :

_ Nous partirons dans quelques temps. Soit prêt.

Il ne vit pas le dos se détendre mais entendit le soupir soulagé qui sonnait presque comme un remerciement. Loki sentit un sourire doux s'étirer sur ses lèvres, avant de mettre définitivement un terme à ce moment sentimental embarrassant qui ne leur correspondaient pas le moins du monde.

* * *

><p>Fenrir s'arrêta un instant, la respiration haletante. Il tendit l'oreille. Serait-ce le bruit de l'eau qu'il entendait ? Un large sourire canin qui dévoila ses crocs s'étala sur sa gueule, et il repartit lentement au trot. Il courrait depuis le matin après une brève nuit dans une petite clairière. Il pouvait bien faire une petite pause.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à un petit ruisseau qui sillonnait entre les arbres, glissant avec un petit clapotis sur un lit de pierres grises. Sous la taille d'un loup relativement petit, de la même taille au garrot qu'un loup normal, il s'avança pour enfouir sa tête dans l'eau claire, avant de s'ébrouer joyeusement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le vent dans sa fourrure alors qu'il courrait. Il avait oublié la senteur de la forêt, les bruits qui donnaient vie à l'endroit, les animaux qui y vivaient… Oui, il avait oublié tout ça.

Il décida de reprendre forme humaine et s'installa dans l'herbe avec un grand sourire. Il repensa à l'étreinte que lui avait donné l'humain la veille, et une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple midgardien pourrait prendre en affection, ou du moins apprécier un petit peu, un monstre comme lui ? L'homme était étrange, mais il était plutôt amusant. Surtout quand il voyait la réaction de sa maman juste après. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un midgardien puisse capter ainsi l'attention de célèbre Loki Odinson*. Pas qu'il soit déjà allé sur Midgard – sauf les dix minutes quand ils s'étaient enfuis d'Asgard – mais les discours qu'il avait entendit louveteau avant d'être enfermé étaient clairement méprisants.

Alors que l'une de ses créatures inférieures ait réussie à retenir l'attention de sa maman l'intriguait. Parce qu'il n'était pas bête. Malgré ses absences dans sa tête assez fréquentes, il avait bien remarqué les regards curieux et pensifs dirigés vers l'humain. Et quand une personne arrivait à piquer la curiosité de sa maman, c'était souvent annonciateur, ou d'une grande et forte amitié, ou d'une relation plus poussée, ou d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas trop à trancher entre les trois. Peut-être qu'il essayerait de faire pencher la balance d'un côté… Un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

Il se redressa brusquement en entendant des bruits dans la forêt, qui ressemblaient fortement à une fuite d'animaux. Il se retransforma et se mit à courir vers la source du bruit, pour se cacher derrière des arbres. Il épia l'avancée bruyante de trois hommes qui ressemblaient vaguement à des asgardiens…en plus sauvage. Et c'était un exploit en soi.

Celui du milieu était grand, et c'était un euphémisme de le dire ! Plus grand que Loki, il devait culminer dans les deux mètres dix, avec un corps qui faisait presque le double de celui de son oncle Thor. Proportionné à sa taille donc. Un mur de muscles. Il avait des cheveux noirs courts et bouclés qui auraient probablement pu être beaux sans la crasse et les bouts d'os qui semblaient y être enchevêtrés intentionnellement. Ses bras nus visibles par une sorte de justaucorps en cuir noir étaient recouverts de diverses marques plus ou moins hideuses, qu'il semblait arborer avec fierté. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat doré inquiétant, et une énorme hache de guerre se trouvait dans son dos, soutenue par un harnais en cuir qui passait devant le torse musculeux.

Les deux autres, de part et d'autre, étaient presque aussi grands, et étrangement semblables. Les mêmes longs cheveux noirs peignés en une multitude de tresses jusqu'au milieu du dos, le même visage carré et dur, les mêmes pommettes anguleuses, le même corps musclé, et les mêmes yeux bleus/verts iridescents*. Ils affichaient tous deux un large sourire détendu et semblaient bardés d'armes multiples.

Fenrir se décala légèrement pour une meilleure vue mais se figea quand trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il couina en aplatissant ses oreilles et n'attendis pas qu'ils fassent un pas de plus vers lui avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée.

Qu'est-ce que des gens comme eux faisaient ici ? C'étaient des…

* * *

><p>* le muscle sur le côté du cou, tendu entre le sternum et l'os hyoïde. En gros, face antérieur du cou, sous le larynx jusqu'au clavicule.<p>

* Fen' est pas encore au courant pour l'adoption.

* iridescents: quand une couleur paraît changer de couleur selon le lieu où l'on se trouve. Là, les yeux oscillent entre différentes teintes de bleus et de verts.

Voilà!

Alors oui, je fais encore souffrir Tony, mais ça a un lien avec son réacteur et Pepper alors voilà. ^^

Alors, vous avez aimé? ^.^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Bisous à tous et à toutes !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes!

Désolé pour le petit retard, je poste plus tôt normalement... x/J'ai décidé de mettre mon mail sur mon profil pour ceux que ça arrange (les anonymes) et ceux qui préfèrent ça au PM du site. ^^

**Shiki: **Oh, toi aussi tu me voue un culte? Le culte de Loredana. J'adore! XD Merci, ravie que tu aimes toujours autant! Et oui, faut bien que leur relation avance un peu quand même! X) Loki en psy, j'y vais direct! XD

Oh merci, tu sais pas à quel point tu illumines ma journée là! Pleins pleins de gros bisous! X*

**Nano: **Voui, Tony est cccchhhhhoooooouuuuuu (marshmallow) Oh mais avec grand plaisir, tu seras un nouveau personnage à torturer! XD Ba j'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bisous et bonne lecture! :*

PS: Oh tu es sure? Je peux t'aider un peu pour l'espagnol si tu veux! :) Le mien est dans deux semaines! XP

Enfin, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, avec l'espoir que vous l'aimiez comme les autres!

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE XI<p>

_ Vous m'avez bien compris ?

_ Oui ça va, je suis pas un attardé non plus…

_ Stark…

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ok ok ! Oui je ne parle pas, oui je ne m'éloigne pas, oui je ne cherche pas d'histoire aux gens, oui je fais attention où je marche et OUI je joue au petit chien obéissant !

Le génie regarda avec exaspération un large sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

_ C'est bien, vous avez compris !

Tony secoua la tête avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement. Son regard dériva dans la ruelle avant de revenir sur Loki :

_ Et tu m'expliques pourquoi toi tu vas changer alors que moi je suis obligé de me taper la cape noire des mauvais films ?

_ Parce que je n'ai pas assez de magie pour te faire changer. Nous n'allons pas reparler de ça encore une fois ?

_ Oui mais nan sérieusement une _cape noire _? Ça fait _vraiment _cliché.

Loki se pinça la base du nez d'une main agacée :

_ Stark, je ne pense pas que les alfes sachent ce qu'est un film, et par conséquent, ils ne connaissent pas le "cliché" que cela représente. Alors tais-toi et met cette cape.

Le milliardaire écarquilla les yeux :

_ Attends attends… Ils connaissent pas les films ? C'est une blague ? Mais ça va pas du tout, c'est quoi ce monde de merde ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'ils ont au moins de la bonne musique ? Ou des maths ? Des sciences ? Allez, ils ont bien de la physique et mécanique quantique ? Non ? De l'aéronautique ? Non plus ? Bon, simple, la relativité ? La mécanique des corps ? Le…

Loki coupa la tirade du génie en le plaquant au mur, une main ferme sur la bouche mais les yeux pétillants. Il chuchota près de son oreille d'une voix amusée:

_ Je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses existe ici. Et nous ne sommes de toute les façons pas ici pour cela. Mais, reprit-il avec malice en voyant les yeux noisette boudeurs, quand tout sera fini ou quand nous auront besoin d'une diversion quelconque que je pourrais faire, nous verrons _peut-être_ voit leur réaction devant des petits robots volants dans les rues…

Les yeux de Tony pétillèrent de malice et il attrapa la main de Loki pour l'éloigner de sa bouche, sans chercher à se dégager du mur :

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Peut-être…

Tony ricana discrètement dans sa main et fit un clin d'œil au plus grand, sans porter attention à son regard indéchiffrable. Regard qui perdit la tension étrange qui l'habitait pour redevenir sérieux :

_ Tu te rappelles ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Tony leva une main pour compter sur ses doigts, le ton joyeux :

_ Un, de la nourriture. Deux, des vêtements chauds pour Fenrir – même si tu veux toujours pas m'expliquer pourquoi… - Trois, faire le tour des potins locaux pour savoir ce que la basse populace pense de nous, célèbres et dangereux criminels !

_ Et que dois-tu faire ? demanda le Dieu avec un sourire.

_ Sérieusement, encore ?

Le regard de Loki fut suffisamment clair pour qu'il ait sa réponse, et il leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Je parle pas, je m'éloigne pas, je ne cherche pas d'histoires aux gens et OUI putain je t'obéis quand tu dis un truc !

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit, et il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

_ Bien. Mets ta capuche, nous y allons.

Tony croisa les bras avec un froncement de sourcils :

_ Et toi ? T'es pas censé changer ? D'ailleurs, c'est pas censé te prendre genre beaucoup d'énergie magique de changer de corps ?

Loki secoua la tête et lui fit un léger sourire malicieux, avant que ses traits ne commencent à changer. Il ne remarqua rien d'abord, puis se rendit compte que le visage s'affinait, prenant des contours plus doux et féminin. La taille déjà fine s'affina un peu plus alors que les hanches s'épanouissaient, et il eut bientôt une poitrine assez…conséquente.

Tony écarquilla les yeux devant la magnifique femme qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. En soi, c'était toujours Loki. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, bien qu'ils soient beaucoup plus longs, la même manière de se tenir, dans une posture féline qui inspirait la prudence, les mêmes yeux verts profonds, et le même putain de sourire moqueur. Tony referma la bouche, avant de la rouvrir :

_ Woua ok, t'aurais pu me prévenir !

Un petit rire gracieux jaillit des lèvres rubis :

_ Et perde la vue de ta réaction ? Pour rien au monde !

Tony soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

_ Y allons-nous ? reprit…Loki ?

_Okay, il fallait qu'il lui trouve un nouveau nom là._

_ Après vous gente dame, railla-t-il avec un grand sourire, mettant sa capuche d'un geste.

Loki – oui vraiment, nouveau prénom – passa devant lui avec un petit sourire et il se rendit compte que même en femme, il/elle était plus grande que lui – il allait dire elle à partir de maintenant.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la rue d'un pas naturel et silencieux, et Tony se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux de voir du monde autour de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester si souvent seul avec la même personne, même quand il travaillait dans son labo, surtout depuis que les avengers avaient décidés de jouer les mamans poules avec lui. Comme si JARVIS ne suffisait pas. Pff…

Mais là du monde, il y en avait ! Jour de marché peut-être ? Il retint un rire idiot à son humour pourri, et laissa son esprit se perdre. Il fallait un nom qui ressemblait au moins un minimum à Loki, sinon il allait l'oublier. Pas de sa faute s'il oubliait tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas… Alors, Laura ? Non, trop commun. Lori ? Non, trop moche. (désolé si y'a des Lori qui lisent…-') Laki ?* A non, mais là ça lui faisait penser à de la bouffe chinoise, ça allait pas être possible. Il se mit à énumérer des noms plus ou moins existant en faisant naviguer ses yeux sur la foule, mais surtout sans perdre de vue Loki. Il ricana à un nom particulièrement stupide parce que vraiment, d'où lui venait Loekain ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

Il sursauta en relevant la tête sur le profil de la Déesse, qui arborait un sourire malicieux :

_ Lāmh, dit-elle avec moquerie.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de brusquement se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, et se contenta d'hausser l'épaule où reposait toujours la main fine.

_ Mon nom féminin. Maintenant rapproches-toi, nous allons entrer dans l'une des rues marchande et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes, tu en serais bien capable.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha du corps tout en courbes jusqu'à ce que leur bras se frôlent. Il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il préférait Loki à Lāmh – comme si aurait pu trouver ça franchement – même si une pointe de désir vicieuse piqua ses reins. Il fronça les sourcils et fit passer la sensation à la trappe, avant de se perdre de nouveau dans sa tête.

Ses pensées revinrent très vite à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Il retint un frisson. Justement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé bordel ? Il comprenait à peu près la première partie. Après tout, c'était évident que le réacteur faisait partie de lui, il était encastré dans sa poitrine, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après ? Parce que juste, la vague de chaleur qui l'avait pris ensuite n'était pas normale. Cette impression de douceur, de chaleur et _d'affection bordel ! _Il aurait pu passer outre cette…chose caressante, mais c'était juste devenu impossible en voyant les yeux brillants de Loki, et surtout ce putain de sourire.

Il sentit une brusque vague de chaleur l'envahir au souvenir, et la brûlure de ses joues laissait penser qu'elles devaient être vermeilles. Dire qu'il avait trouvé Loki seulement beau serait un énorme foutage de gueule. Il avait été captivant, magnifique et mon dieu presque fascinant. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment convaincu de ne pas juste oublier était la manière dont le Dieu l'avait regardé. Il n'avait jamais été regardé comme cela. Pas avec cette curiosité avide, cette fascination douce et cet intérêt admiratif. Non, _jamais _on ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Et merde, il en avait rougi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la fascination ou l'admiration dans les yeux de ses fans, de ses collègues de travail etc, il connaissait même (surtout) l'intérêt – pour son argent ou son corps. Mais, il avait l'impression de se répéter, jamais de cette manière qu'il ne pouvait qualifié que de saine et simplement curieuse et surprise.

Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il pique l'intérêt de _Loki ? _Il n'était pas débile, il savait que le Dieu était surement très vieux, même s'il ne savait pas exactement à quel point. Il avait dû engranger un certain volume de connaissance au cours du temps – et il se ferait un plaisir de le questionner – mais dans les faits, il avait conscience que susciter l'intérêt de l'asgardien état presque un exploit en soi. Donc, qu'est-ce qui l'avait autant intrigué ? Parce qu'au-delà du fait qu'il se sentait secoué et surpris et un brin flatté par cela, il ne pouvait nier une certaine inquiétude. C'était ce qui le maintenait en vie tout de même, même si bien sûr il était déjà…

Il sursauta de nouveau quand la main fine toujours sur son épaule agrippa fermement sa nuque pour le secouer doucement.

_ Tu es ailleurs.

Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard vert intrigué et béni la capuche qui cachait la rougeur de son visage. Il secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur la rue, restant un moment particulièrement surpris. Comment ils étaient arrivés aussi loin avec tant de monde sans se faire percuter au moins une fois ?

Il comprit quand le regard d'un alfe en face d'eux s'accrocha à Lāmh et qu'il se décala pour la laisser passer, le tout accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Okay, l'information qu'il ne voulait pas connaître, les alfes avaient une libido. Tony sentit une pointe d'exaspération l'envahir, suivit d'une joie malsaine et totalement incompréhensible dans les faits quand elle ne lui dédia même pas un regard, ses yeux verts profonds fixés sur lui. Il déglutit et tourna la tête vers les boutiques qui s'alignaient sur la rue. Y'avait que des boutiques de bouffes ou quoi ? A moins que chaque rue ne soit dédiée à quelque chose en particulier… Il tourna la tête vers Lāmh qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard et fit un vague geste de la main vers les boutiques.

_ Chaque rue est dédiée à une marchandise en particulier, répondit-elle en confirmant ses suppositions. Cela est moins…Chaotique, finit-elle avec une moue.

Tony étira un sourire moqueur. Quelle insulte que le Dieu du Chaos dise cela. Mais pour sa part, il comprenait totalement. C'était trop…calme et rangé. Mon dieu, il était sûr que si l'un de ces maniaques voyait son atelier, il ferait une crise cardiaque. Atelier ou tout autre partie de sa tour quand elle n'était pas rangée par ses robots ou Steve quand il avait la lubie de les mettre tous à contributions pour nettoyer et ranger.

Lāmh l'attrapa par le coude pour le traîner à sa suite vers un stand de fruits et légumes. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ne lui dites pas qu'il allait devoir faire diète ! Il voulait des trucs gras, des pizzas, des hamburgers, du chinois, du japonais, du thaï, un shawarma, mais _pas _de fruits et légumes par pitié !

Lāmh ne tint pas compte de sa réticence et entra dans la sorte de boutique constituée d'un étale centrale et des sortes de…tables…qui bordaient les murs. Il suivit la Déesse quand elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'un des présentoirs et fixa avec méfiance la chose violette qui, il en était sûr, le dévisageait. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de salade pointue couleur aubergine. Appétissant, vraiment.

Il la laissa choisir ce qui lui faisait plaisir – pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire… – et observa la rue par la porte entrouverte. Il trouvait étrange que personne ne les aient arrêté pour leur poser des questions du style "pourquoi une telle cape" quand tous les alfes semblaient essentiellement vêtu de vêtements souples et…c'était de la soie ? Ça y ressemblait vachement en tout cas. Dans tous les cas, il était surpris. A moins que les alfes ne soient pas un peuple méfiant par nature et…

Il se retourna en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos et capta le regard vert incendiaire. Quand la Déesse fut sure de son attention, elle pointa le sol à ses pieds, où se trouvait un putain de sac _énorme_ remplie de cochonnerie diététique – il _voulait _ses pizzas bordel ! – et son sourire moqueur était à la limite du psychotique. Il haussa des sourcils surpris mais comprit brusquement le geste quand elle disparue d'un pas élégant dans la rue, abandonnant le sac au sol. Il retint un gros soupir d'exaspération et fut tenté un instant d'abandonner l'ignominie là, puis pensa à la réaction de Loki, et repoussa fermement la tentation. Bien que l'idée de le mettre en rogne soit plaisante et très attrayante, il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça, merci bien. Mais peut-être une autre fois.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme plus tard, il se trouvait à marcher à côté de Lāmh avec un sac pesant une demi tonne pendue au bras. Sérieusement, une salade pesait si lourd - le fait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette chose dans le sac ne changeait rien - ? Mais elle était faite en quoi bordel ? Surtout que ces plantes vicieuses – il savait qu'elles le faisaient exprès – lui piquait la cuisse à travers le sac _et _le pantalon – il était _sûr _qu'elles le faisaient exprès ! – à chaque pas. Lāmh ricana sadiquement en le voyant essayer de marcher en crabe pour éviter cette putain de piqure désagréable, et décida que c'était apparemment une bonne idée de passer l'un de ses bras sous le sien, valide, ajoutant un poids sur son corps.

_ Ba alors _chéri, _un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec un étirement de lèvres moqueur.

Oh génial, le Dieu malicieux était de retour. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que ces conneries lui arrivait toujours _à lui ?_ Sauf si c'était une petite vengeance de ce qu'il avait fait ce matin. Mais hey, qui lui reprocherait de taquiner un Dieu un peu instable ? … Bon ok, beaucoup de monde mais là n'était pas la question. Loki n'avait peut-être pas apprécié les mots doux ? Bon là aussi il comprenait, lapin en sucre état vraiment atroce. Mais c'était ça qui était drôle non ?

Lāmh tira légèrement sur son bras :

_ Allez mon poussin, on va aller faire les soldes ! lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux, d'une voix aiguë de pimbêche.

Tony soupira. _Et merde._

* * *

><p>_ Je vous dit que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !<p>

Baldr perdit son air de séducteur et ses yeux bleus se durcirent :

_ Höd ? Tu t'es trompé ?

_ Non, ils étaient bien ici. Ils sont partis il y a un peu moins de deux jours je dirais.

_ Tu penses pouvoir me mentir gamine ? dit-il d'un ton dangereux en avançant d'un pas, la carrure imposante.

L'alfe devant lui eut le culot de carrer les épaules et relever le menton dans un mouvement hautain, le dévisageant avec mépris de ses yeux dorés. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi grand-père et père avaient décidés de laisser cette race abjecte en vie pendant la guerre. D'accord, les priver de leur soleil était cruel, mais ils pullulaient toujours comme des cafards.

Son sourire se fit cruel et il avança encore d'un pas, sans porter la moindre attention à Höd qui soupirait ou Hermod qui ricanait.

_ Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles petite fille…

L'alfe haussa une épaule fine avec un sourire moqueur :

_ Tu devrais éviter.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Te présumes-tu assez forte pour me battre ? demanda-t-il en faisant craquer ses poings.

_ Moi, non. Par contre mon papa…

Baldr recula de surprise quand une fine lame à lancer lui frôla la joue de l'intérieur de la maison, alors que l'alfe éclatait de rire. Il montra les dents, et sa main vola à la garde de son épée, sortant la lame qui se stoppa de moitié en voyant qui sortait de l'ombre pour se poster derrière elle. Dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec une carrure d'ours, l'alfe affichait un petit sourire qui ne réchauffait pas le moins du monde son regard dur. Il jouait nonchalamment avec un nouveau couteau à lancer :

_ Puis-je savoir ce que font trois asgardien ici ?

Baldr serra les dents au ton moqueur mais cassant, et l'alfe reprit sans le laisser parler :

_ Si j'étais vous, je penserais à partir. Vite.

Höd s'approcha avant qu'il ne puisse lâcher une remarque pleine de colère et prit sa voix calme habituelle, alors que son demi-frère se postait à ses côtés :

_ Nous ne cherchons pas d'ennuis, – Baldr leva les yeux au ciel à cela – nous voulons juste quelques informations.

L'alfe le dévisagea de ses yeux bleus si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blanc/argent, couleur qui avait pratiquement disparu de ce monde. Baldr retint un frisson. Les yeux bleus indiquaient qu'il était né sous le soleil, et qu'il avait probablement combattu pendant la grande guerre. Surtout que la cicatrice en forme de Lune brisé à son cou indiquait très clairement qui il était.

_ Je ne vois pas quelles informations utiles vous pourriez venir chercher ici.

_ Nous cherchons un criminel de guerre échappé, vous devez savoir de qui je parle. Nous voulons juste savoir où il a fui après avoir séjourné ici.

Baldr eu un sourire et regarda ses ongles parfaits avec une moue :

_ D'autant plus que cacher des criminels est un crime grave. Il serait _dommage_ que des gardes asgardiens viennent vous arrêter pour aide à l'ennemi… Hmm ?

Jovan se crispa devant la menace, et un grondement vibra dans sa gorge :

_ Tu devrais éviter les menaces, asgardiens, elles ne sont pas bien reçues.

_ Ce ne sont pas des menaces mais des observations.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un long moment, bleu sur blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'Höd reprenne :

_ Il ne vous coûte rien de coopérer, et cela pourrait éviter des problèmes inutiles.

L'alfe sembla hésiter un instant, avant de se renfrogner :

_ Lyana, rentre à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, lui présentant une belle courbe de reins et un fessier musclé avant que la natte blanche ne lui cache la vue appétissante :

_ Mais…

_ Tout de suite.

Lyana gronda avant d'obéir, jetant un regard mauvais dans sa direction au passage. Elle partit d'un pas furieux, passant à côté de son père en le percutant délibérément. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh, le petit chat sortait les griffes… Mignon. Il pourrait peut-être revenir plus tard pour s'amuser… Un nouveau sourire, plus lubrique, naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux et ne reporte son regard sur l'alfe qui se trouvait maintenant devant eux, la porte fermée dans son dos. Tout son corps, du bout des orteils bottés de lourdes chausses en cuir jusqu'au haut de su tête blanche était complètement fermé dans une posture revêche et agressive. Baldr sentit un sourire se dessiner, bien malgré lui, sur son visage. Oh, il cédait ? Il pensait plutôt à un massacre en règle… A moins que la menace touchant sa fille n'est changé ce dangereux mercenaire en un ours protecteur et doux… Pathétique.

_ Un mot. Et je ne vous vois plus jamais ici. Si cela est le cas, je vous tuerais sans me poser de questions.

_ Bien entendu, répondit Höd en inclinant la tête.

Baldr retint un sarcasme. Il préférait quand même une réponse plutôt que se retrouver à ramasser des bouts de ses compagnons.

_ Alfheim, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tranchante, avant de monter le paysage de la main, une brève invitation à partir.

Baldr inclina la tête à son tour, plus pour cacher son sourire moqueur que dans un réel mouvement de respect. Un bruit agressif jaillit de l'alfe et ils tournèrent les talons pour se rendre de nouveau au Bifröst, d'un pas plus leste encore qu'avant. Un peu plus d'un jour de marche, et ils pourraient enfin le retrouver, ou du moins avoir une piste fiable.

La porte claqua avec force et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il vit sa fille les bars croisés et les sourcils froncés dans le couloir.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû leur dire !

_ Peut-être, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il sortit un petit objet de sa poche :

_ Mais j'ai toujours ceci…

Lyana écarquilla les yeux alors que sa posture se faisait ouverte, et son sourire suffit à illuminer la pièce.

* * *

><p>_ Puisque je vous dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas revenir ! C'est pour cela que je suis ici.<p>

_ Vous comprendrez que ce que vous demandez ne va pas être possible.

_ Mais amie…

_ Non, claqua la voix féminine cassante, alors qu'une main fine se portait à une oreille. Renforcez la sécurité de la tour, je veux que ce fichu monument soit scellé, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Thor afficha une moue de chien battu alors que ses camarades derrière lui faisaient des bruits agressifs en dévisageant tout ce qui bougeait. Il vit Marie Hill relever la tête, écarquiller les yeux et se lever brusquement.

Thor fronça les sourcils au comportement rare de cette femme d'ordinaire si froide et se retourna sur sa chaise pour savoir le pourquoi d'une telle réaction.

Et il resta là, retourner sur une chaise inconfortable, la bouche ouverte de choc. Qu'est-ce que… ?

* * *

><p>* Loki: ba j'ai pensé au canard laqué en l'écrivant, m'en voulez pas... T.T ( qui viens de dire dalleuse?)<p>

Voilà! ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais au niveau de la publication, je vais probablement prendre un peu de retard... T.T Mon bas blanc est dans deux semaines et durant le mois qui vient, je n'ai aucun week-end de libre, à cause d'une p***** d'obligation de m**** de mon conservatoire... Mais même si je ne poste plus le samedi, j'essayerais de ne pas vous faire trop attendre!

Enfin bref, encore une fois désolé, et pleins de gros bisous! Petites reviews pour me motiver à écrire la suite? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou! ^^**

Comment allez-vous? Bon finalement j'ai pas beaucoup de retard. x) Hier je voulais juste relire un peu le début de ce que j'avais écrit et la suite est venue et en fait ba j'ai écrit la suite au lieu de réviser. ^^' Enfin bref, au moins vous l'avez! ^^

**Nano: **Salut ma petite geek! Bon je sais je t'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pas grave! ;) Oh fait, ton idée apparaîtra probablement dans les chapitres suivants! ^^ Allez je suis gentille, pas 50, juste une bonne dizaine. ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture! XD

**Shiki: **Une grande la statue alors! Qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ma splendeur! XP Comment va chérie? ^^Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant! J'illumine tes week-end? C'est vrai? Appelle-moi guirlande alors. XD Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

Je tenais à faire un gros bisous à toutes mes lectrices (lecteurs?) qui prennent la peine (la joie? XD) de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensent, merci je vous adore vraiment, vous me remontez le moral avec tout vos petits mots! X*

**bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE XII<p>

_ On peut y aller maintenant ?

Lāmh soupira au ton geignard :

_ Stark, vous êtes agaçant.

_ Hey, c'est pas toi qui porte tous les sacs depuis plus de trois heures ! J'en peu plus là !

_ Nous sommes arrêté, tu peux les poser, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil hautain et dédaigneux, presque surprise de la stupidité du mortel de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

_ Mais… Tu m'as dit le contraire y'a pas cinq minutes ?!

Lāmh haussa un sourcil moqueur en lui dédiant un magnifique sourire malicieux :

_ Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça…

Stark fit un grognement de colère et d'exaspération en lâchant brusquement tous les sacs qu'il portait – un peu moins d'une dizaine environ – et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses reins et il se cambra vers l'avant, un gémissement de bien être aux lèvres. Lāmh se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps quand un sourcil brun interrogatif se leva dans sa direction, et elle détourna nonchalamment la tête. Pourquoi elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que cela n'augurait rien de bon ?

Elle retint un soupir et reporta son regard sur l'orée de la forêt. Cachés derrière un immense arbre dont la récente chute en faisait une crevasse parfaite, ils, ou plutôt elle puisque Stark avait décidé de s'assoir au sol pour bouder, épiait l'entrée de la forêt.

_ Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi on est là. Méchante petite fille. T'auras pas de bonbons.

Cette fois, elle soupira bruyamment :

_ Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vos coéquipier n'est essayé de vous tuer au moins une fois ?

Stark éclata de rire alors qu'elle se pinçait la base du nez d'exaspération. Elle allait lui faire avaler sa langue, elle le sentait bien comme ça là.

_ Oh mais ils ont déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois même. Surtout Tasha. Mais que veux-tu, je suis increvable !

Lāmh jeta un regard en coin à son sourire rayonnant mais fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la lueur hanté dans le regard noisette. Pourquoi une étincelle de douleur aussi sombre voilait ses yeux ? Cet humain l'intriguait de plus en plus… Elle releva la tête en entendant un bruit, et vit trois chasseurs sortir tranquillement de la ville pour rentrer comme si de rien n'était dans la forêt. Lāmh fronça les sourcils. Les chasseurs avaient le droit de rentrer dans la ville maintenant ? Un sourire amusé étira la commissure de ses lèvres. Oh, elle adorait Frey. Il avait tellement berné Odin… Oh oui, elle adorait.

_ Euh… C'est quoi ça ?

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Stark, qui lui regardait une plante avec les sourcils froncés. Lāmh tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur un délicat papillon noir qui battait tranquillement des ailes. Il aurait pu paraître parfaitement normal si ce n'était l'étrange couleur verte qui illuminait le bout de ses ailes, et le fait qu'il la regardait comme s'il l'attendait. Comme un chaton réclamant de l'attention. Etrange venant d'un papillon. Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit le doigt vers l'insecte, qui vint s'y poser en ronronnant. Enfin, s'y l'on considérait que la multitude de flammèches magiques s'échappant de ses ailes soient un ronronnement.

_ Euh… C'est un papillon radioactif ton truc là ?

_ Stark, pour une fois dans ta vie, veux-tu bien te taire ?

Elle ferma les yeux de longues minutes durant lesquelles, étonnamment, le mortel l'écouta et resta silencieux. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le papillon s'envolait déjà et une lueur paniquée illuminait le regard émeraude. Elle se pencha pour attraper le bras de Stark qui boudait et le remettre prestement sur ses pieds, attraper quelques sacs pour les lui coller dans les bras, s'emparer des derniers sans le lâcher et se diriger vers leur refuge d'un pas vif en traînant Stark qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose derrière elle.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Tais-toi et avance, cracha-t-elle sans même le regarder.

Stark dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, parce qu'il la suivit sans rechigner, et sans un seul mot. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'arbre et elle se faufila dans l'ouverture, atterrissant souplement en bas. Elle se décala pour éviter le corps de Stark qui, sans pourtant s'écraser, tanguait dangereusement de l'atterrissage un peu rude. Elle reprit sa forme masculine et il se mit à faire des allés et retours nerveux devant l'humain, qui le regardait avec des yeux éberlués, un doigt grattant son réacteur d'un geste absent.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Loki lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas se taire plus de quelques minutes ?

_ Hey me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait un animal en cage, alors forcément je demande.

Il prit un air pensif et lui fit un grand sourire :

_ Quoique, animal en cage ou otarie constipée, au choix.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec un grondement au fond de la gorge et se pinça le nez. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que cela ces derniers temps. Il prit une inspiration et se tourna complètement vers Stark pour le regarder de ses yeux sérieux. Les yeux de l'humain reprirent la teinte chocolaté, plus sombre, de quand il se mettait à travailler et réfléchir, et il croisa les bras en silence, attendant clairement qu'il parle. Ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes de réflexions :

_ On a un problème.

Stark haussa un sourcil brun perplexe dans sa direction :

_ Tu veux dire plus que ceux qu'on a déjà ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et une pointe d'inquiétude lui piqua la poitrine en sachant Fenrir dehors, alors qu'il n'était pas au courant.

_ Oui, pire que ceux que l'on a déjà.

Stark lâcha un grand soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de le regarder avec une petite pointe de moquerie et une grosse pointe d'amusement dans les yeux :

_ Tu les accumules les problèmes tu sais ? Tu veux le marquer à la suite des autres titres sur ta carte de visite ?

Il éclata de rire tout seul et Loki se dit qu'ils étaient mal barrés. Et que lui plus personnellement, allait avoir de gros problèmes s'il continuait dans cette lancée…

* * *

><p>_ JARVIS, tu fermes tout, mais on va avoir besoin de toi.<p>

Steve se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Regroupés dans le salon qui leur servait dorénavant de salle de réunion quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, le fait de rentrer chez eux, dans leur tour, était plus réconfortant qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. La preuve qu'accepter l'invitation de Tony avait autant été une bonne qu'une mauvaise idée.

Son regard voyagea de Natasha assise les jambes en tailleur sur sa chaise et le regard fixé sur la lame qu'elle aiguisait – ne lui demandez pas comment elle faisait pour tenir dans cette position à faire ce qu'elle faisait – à Clint perché en haut du mur, dans le coin de la salle. Sa paranoïa compulsive et son besoin de hauteur avaient été comblés par Tony quand il lui avait construit cette sorte de petit perchoir, de la forme d'une petite plateforme. Il en avait été si heureux qu'il y a aurait dormi pendant longtemps si Natasha n'était pas allée monter le chercher au bout du troisième jour. Les yeux gris de l'archer étaient durs et volaient sur la pièce et la ville, qu'il voyait parfaitement de la fenêtre dans sa diagonale. Il migra son regard sur un Bruce nerveux qui ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts et sur un Phil Coulson aussi calme qu'à son habitude, son habituel carnet ouvert devant lui. Fury devait bientôt se joindre à eux, le temps qu'il finisse sa paperasse. Sa paperasse inutile et ennuyante.

_ Monsieur, tout est bloqué. Personne ne peut parvenir aux ateliers, aux armures, inventions ou à quelconques dossiers de monsieur Stark. Mes disques durs dans les autres maisons ont tous été mis en veille et bloqué. Mes fichiers sont scellés et impossible à hacker. Je suis à votre entière disposition. Pourrais-je avoir un résumé de la situation ?

Steve acquiesça à l'efficacité de l'IA et allait faire un bref résumé quand Coulson sortit une petite clé USB de sa poche. Un support s'ouvrit à côté de lui sur la table et Steve n'en fut même pas surpris. Il vivait avec Tony depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus vraiment étonné de voir ce genre de chose maintenant. S'il n'avait pas été surpris quand son pommeau de douche s'était mis à lui faire la conversation, ce n'était pas cela qui allait le surprendre. Par contre, ce qui le surprenait plus… :

_ Phil, quand diable as-tu eu le temps d'écrire et stocker un résumé sur cette clé ?

L'agent haussa une épaule nonchalante avec un sourire mystérieux :

_ Un agent ne révèle jamais ses tours.

_ Hey, c'est pas plutôt une phrase pour les magiciens ça ? s'écria Clint avec indignation. Sale copieur.

_ Monsieur, puis-je procéder à une recherche ?

Steve leva les yeux au plafond – oui il savait que c'était un réflexe inutile mais bon, tant qu'à faire… :

_ Je doute qu'ils soient sur Midgard.

_ Monsieur Stark travaillait sur un prototype de satellite. En incorporant une touche des énergies magiques fournies par les relevés énergétiques de Loki, de Thor et du Bifröst, le prototype a pour but de chercher sur Terre, mais celui mis en orbite permettrait une vision physique de l'Yggdrasil.

Steve resta un instant perplexe. La science simple lui avait toujours paru être une véritable épreuve, alors la science à la Stark… Seul Bruce avait l'air d'avoir compris, s'il se fiait à ses yeux brillants de curiosité et d'admiration, mais ce fut Natasha qui prit la parole :

_ Permettrait ?

Ah oui, elle remarquait toujours le moindre petit détail.

_ Ce n'est qu'un prototype. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le tester, mais il ne me coûte rien d'essayer. S'il explose, il ne créera pas de dommage alentour, monsieur Stark a pris soin de l'éloigner d'autres satellites dans ce cas d'incertitude. Dois-je commencer mes réglages?

_ Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Fury dont l'œil flamboyait de fureur. Son trench coat noir vola dans son dos alors qu'il traversait le salon pour se poster devant la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos en une position rigide, les mâchoires méchamment contractées:

_ Ces connards du conseil me tueront un jour.

Steve haussa un sourcil surpris. Fury devait être assez énervé pour jurer devant eux. Il attendait généralement qu'ils sortent de la salle de réunion pour jurer, et grâce à JARVIS – et Tony surtout, c'était son idée –, ils se faisaient tous la séance ciné de Fury jurant à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Steve avait même surpris Tony noter quelques insultes avec un regard impressionné et une moue concentrée. Son "je connaissais pas celle-là" avait été plein d'innocence... Il revint sur terre en entendant Phil :

_ Un problème monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à les enfermer ?

Fury se tourna vers eux et un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré son état de colère avancé.

_ Si, le plan se déroule comme prévu. Les jouets de Stark ont été posés sur eux à la perfection. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent. Ce qu'ils feront dans des délais brefs je pense, les asgardiens ne sont pas un modèle de patiente il semblerait. Mais le conseil n'est pas d'accord avec l'idée.

_ De les laisser s'échapper ? Mais ils sont cons ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ?

Personne ne fit attention à Clint et Fury continua :

_ Ils voulaient laisser l'immunité à Thor. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils ne sont pas au courant du plan doit compter aussi, mais leur "il suffit de leur laisser Stark, c'est un membre encombrant" ne me plais pas plus que cela.

Divers grognements répondirent à sa remarque pleine de colère et Steve sourit. Au moins pour le coup, ils étaient tous d'accord sur quelque chose. Coulson émit une petite exclamation surprise et amusée, les yeux rivés sur son portable :

_ Vous avez bloqué le conseil aux informations du Shield et aux réseaux de l'hélicarier ?

_ Ils m'insupportaient, répondit Fury en haussant une épaule, alors qu'ils riaient à peu près tous. Ça s'était culotté. Tony aurait adoré.

JARVIS reprit pourtant la parole :

_ Plan de rechange si mes méthodes ne marchent pas monsieur ?

_ Ouais, mais les gadgets qui ont été posés sont ceux de Stark, donc ils sont reliés à tes codes, répondit Fury. Et comment ça méthode au pluriel ? Tu as plus que ce satellite ? Quoi ? Je ne suis pas encore sourd vous savez ? reprit-il en voyant les regards surpris fixés sur lui, son œil brillant d'amusement.

_ Oui. Le satellite n'est pas totalement fonctionnel, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse trouver une indication précise avec toute la magie présente en Yggdrasil. Mes codes ne sont pas encore assez performants pour trier les informations et trouver la signature énergétique de Loki. Mais le satellite peut me permettre de repérer le GPS que j'ai implanté dans le corps de monsieur.

Un long silence se fit, qu'un Clint choqué aux yeux écarquillés finit par rompre :

_ Que tu as _implanté dans le corps de Tony ?! _Attends, tu veux dire genre, sans son autorisation ?

_ En effet.

_ JARVIS, tu nous le diras si un jour il te prend l'envie de dominer le monde d'accord ?

L'IA fit un bruit amusé à cela et ils reconnurent tous Tony dans ce qui suivit, avec plus ou moins d'amusement :

_ S'il me prend un jour l'envie de dominer la Terre monsieur, vous n'y pourrez pas grand-chose je le crains.

Ils se figèrent à nouveau à cela, et Clint se mit à se tortiller sur son perchoir, se palpant avec un zeste de panique :

_ Dis moi que tu m'as pas mis de traceur. Sil-te-plaît. _Comment _tu as fait pour mettre un traceur à Tony ?! Merde, rien que l'idée est flippante. Tasha, j'ai peur ! On a un ordinateur surpuissant aux envies mégalomane à la maison ! C'est pas censé être genre le…

Le livre qu'il se prit de plein fouet dans la figure le coupa efficacement dans sa phrase, et seules ses plaintes de douleur résonnèrent dans le salon alors qu'ils reprenaient leur conversation :

_ On reparlera de ces tendances plus tard même si, honnêtement, tu contrôles déjà une bonne partie de la planète JARVIS.

_ Je ne peux réfuter cela monsieur.

Le ton sonnait étrangement fier et amusé. Merde, Tony devait vraiment être fier de sa création… Il sonnait presque aussi fou et arrogant que lui.

_ Juste, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis un traceur sur Tony ? demanda Bruce avec curiosité.

La voix informatique sonna beaucoup trop triste pour qu'ils puissent douter de sa capacité à ressentir des émotions, ou au moins des choses :

_ Je ne voulais pas retenter ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. La mort de mademoiselle Potts à bien trop brisé monsieur, et c'est mon incapacité à la retrouver qui est la cause de cela. J'ai préféré être paré à tout autre enlèvement. Vous êtes tous dans mes dossiers de surveillance.

Clint se serait évanoui sans le nouveau livre qui lui atterri dessus. Personne ne sus jamais d'où les tirait Natasha et aucun ne posa la question. Ils ne voulaient juste pas savoir. Ah part Clint, la nouvelle fut prise avec un calme relatif. Steve haussa une épaule :

_ Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas blâmer une telle attention mais la prochaine fois JARVIS, demande-nous avant.

_ Puis-je juste savoir comment tu as fait pour que personne ne le remarque ? demanda Coulson d'un ton curieux et intéresser, son stylo prêt à l'emploi.

Les yeux de Natasha et Fury affichait la même curiosité méfiante et admirative, presque glauque, et Steve ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer non plus. JARVIS sonna là aussi amusé :

_ Une IA ne dévoile jamais ses tours.

Steve secoua la tête et se reconcentra :

_ On reparlera de ça un autre jour. Là, on se concentre sur la suite. Tout le monde est armé ? Bien. Maintenant, on a juste à attendre que Thor et ses petits amis ne s'échappent de l'hélicarier. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu en parler avec lui. Enfin, nous le reverrons plus tard. On part dès qu'ils le font, ou avant si JARVIS retrouve Tony. Discrétion extrême jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve.

_ Si je puis me permettre monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Thor trouve monsieur avant moi ? Ils sont apparus sur Terre alors qu'ils ne sont pas là.

_ Ce n'est pas forcément les suivre pour trouver Tony JARVIS, mais pour savoir où ils se trouvent eux. De plus, les traceurs sont codés de sortes qu'ils préviennent s'ils trouvent Tony ou Loki, et ainsi nous informer de leur position, expliqua Natasha.

_ De plus, aucun de nous ne connais les mondes de l'Yggdrasil, et bien que la reine et le gardien nous aide au travers du Bifröst, aucun des deux ne sait où ils se trouvent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'apparaître sur n'importe qu'elle planète, il est donc plus sûr de suivre Thor jusqu'à ce que tu es un résultat, continua Bruce avec un hochement de tête dur.

Steve acquiesça alors que Clint faisait une moue :

_ On peut emmener des chips ? Aie putain Natasha, arrête avec les livres !

La rousse continua d'aiguiser sa lame avec un sourire en coin :

_ Arrête de dire des idioties et je considèrerais l'idée.

Clint se mit à bouder alors que Steve étirait un sourire affectueux. Une vrai bande de gamin, et il était ravi que l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient tous pour Stark ne leur vide pas la tête. Cela aurait été problématique pour le retrouver, et ils avaient tous besoin de rire pour décompresser un peu.

Steve sursauta quand une armure de Tony apparut par la porte restée ouverte. Ok, là il était surpris. Très fine, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles habituelles de Tony. Noire avec quelques touches de doré et d'argent qui s'entremêlaient sur le plastron, sa forme était dynamique et faite pour la vitesse et non la puissance brute. Ils se mirent tous prudemment en position défensive même si l'armure ne semblait présenter aucune menace. La voix qui jaillit du heaume les laissèrent un instant sans voix :

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ JARVIS ?!

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Mais…Que…

_ Monsieur Stark a construit cette armure expressément pour moi monsieur. Mon contrôle est optimale à 150% et les structures ont été adaptées afin qu'aucun corps humain ou étranger ne puisse en prendre le contrôle. Dans ce cas, un système d'élimination ou d'autodestruction s'active. L'agencement de l'armure est fait de telle sorte que ses propriétés mortelles et destructrices soient à leur maximum, et me permet un contrôle total. Le réacteur Ark calqué sur le modèle de monsieur me permet une utilisation sans aucune pause ou interférence. Je ne vous laisserais pas partir sans moi.

Un long moment de silence s'installa dans le salon et même si aucun ne pouvait le jurer, il leur semblait voir les yeux lumineux bleus briller d'amusement. Clint bafouilla :

_ Euh… Pas de contrôle de la Terre hein d'accord ? Gentille machine. Je te promets de plus t'embêter. On oublie tout ?

Les yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui le firent couiner, et un rire inquiétant jaillit de l'armure :

_ Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi votre café était froid ? Vos draps collants ou irritants ? Vos toasts trop grillés ? L'eau de la douche brûlante ou glacé ? Même si je dois dire que ceci ne représente que de petites vengeances, monsieur à beaucoup rit devant les diverses vidéos de vous et vos petits cris tout à fait viril sous la douche.

Clint ouvrit la bouche et ne la referma pas, alors qu'un éclat de rire général résonnait dans le salon.

_ Clint je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier l'IA de Tony Stark.

L'archer fit une moue de chien battue :

_ Je suis sûr que c'est la voix féminine qui t'a le plus vexé non ? Mais je voulais voir ce que ça faisait une IA féminine moi...

_ JARVIS, je veux les vidéos.

_ Bien entendu.

_ Tasha !

_ Quoi ? Je suis sure que je pourrais gagner plein de fric avec ça !

Clint émit plusieurs gémissements plaintifs mais une brusque alarme dans le système les fit tous se figer pour se redresser.

_ Les asgardiens se sont échappés monsieur.

_ Parfait.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un pas décidé et le regard dur, se dirigeant vers la sortie, chacun avec ses armes différentes.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? On va retrouver notre génie et le ramener avec nous, même si on doit le tirer par la peau du cul pour cela.

* * *

><p>Woilà! ^^<p>

Un pitit chapitre pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Pleins de gros bisous et bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac blanc comme moi! XP

Ciao! *.*


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou!

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été plongée dans la rédaction du TPE et les révisions pour mon oral toutes les vacs' et j'ai pris un peu de retard... :/ Scusez!

**Shiki: **Salut chéri! XD Quelle couleur la guirlande? ^w^ Je veux des diamants et des opales! XD T'inquiète, je garde les pieds sur Terre, je suis pas du genre à prendre la grosse tête. ^w^ Oh, fac de quoi? :O Mon écrit s'est...plutôt bien passé je crois, mais vu que j'ai pas encore les notes... ^x^" Le mystère du papillon est résolu ici! ^^ Bisous chérie et bonne lecture! ^^ PS: (review sur illusion épilogue ^^) Qui refuserait la vidéo? :O Un malade moi je dis. ;)

**Nano: **Coucou petite geek! Bonne lecture! ;)

Bonne lecture! Ah oui aussi, j'étais juste morte de rire de voir que personne avait réagit à la mort de Pepper. Bande de méchants! XD Bisous et à tout l'heure!

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE XIII<p>

_ Je suis presque sûr que c'était lui. Aucun loup sauvage n'a les yeux si vifs et intelligents.

Irvack posa des yeux énervés sur lui :

_ Tu es toujours trop paranoïaque. Je ne pense pas que le petit prince aurait laissé son fils gambader gentiment seul dans la forêt.

Arlm leva des yeux exaspérés au ciel, avant de se tourner vers son frère avachi dans un arbre :

_ Aide moi au lieu de rester comme ça !

Elaÿm posa ses yeux à moitié endormis sur lui, se contentant de le regarder calmement et presque avec indifférence avant de hausser une épaule et bayer. Arlm gronda doucement et se tourna de nouveau vers Irvack :

_ Ecoute, sur ces choses-là, tu peux quand même me faire confiance non ? On est ici ceux qui en savent le plus sur les loups merde, et si je te dis que celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres, c'est qu'il n'est pas comme les autres !

Les yeux dorés se levèrent au ciel avec agacement :

_ Tu prendrais le risque de nous retarder à suivre un loup alors que la piste pourrait se révéler totalement erronée ? C'est une perte de temps.

Arlm leva ses bras au ciel avec énervement :

_ Oh vous me faites chier vous deux hein !

Irvack se contenta d'un large sourire en continuant d'aiguiser sa hache. Il se mit à faire les cent pas de l'autre côté du feu, jusqu'à entendre son frère descendre de l'arbre d'un bond souple. Il ne se retourna pour le voir que quand il se mit à parler :

_ Irvack, il a raison. Ce loup avait quelque chose de pas normal. Et je ne pense pas que les alfes s'amusent à apprivoiser des animaux sauvages.

Arlm hocha rapidement la tête pour approuver, et lança un coup d'œil reconnaissant à son frère, qui se contenta d'hausser une épaule avec un geste de la main. Irvack soupira de mécontentement :

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Oh, on reconnait les loups quand même. Celui-ci dégageait une odeur étrange, différente des autres. Et il avait une présence bien trop imposante pour qu'il ne soit qu'un loup ordinaire.

_ Une présence imposante ? Ce n'est peut-être tout simplement qu'un alpha.

Arlm leva les yeux au ciel alors que son jumeau s'adossait à l'arbre en expliquant calmement :

_ Un alpha ne nous ferait pas cet effet-là alors que nous sommes tous deux des dominants. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus…magique. C'est étonnant que tu n'aies rien senti, tu n'es pas forcément très doué mais quand même.

Irvack maugréa un instant en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Tu veux que je te montre en quoi je suis doué ?

Elaÿm se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant d'un sourcil haussé. Sa grande spécialité. Cet homme n'aurait jamais dut naître loup.

_ Ce ne peux pas être un familier ? redemanda Irvack.

_ Non. Pas la même magie.

Il soupira bruyamment :

_ Vous me faites royalement chier tous les deux vous savez ? On part demain matin, j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas une fausse piste.

Arlm fit un grand sourire et échangea un regard complice avec son frère.

_ Ça sera pas le cas, fais-moi confiance.

Irvack soupira bruyamment et posa sa hache à côté de lui, fixant le feu et la viande qui grillait et commençait à emplir l'air d'une savoureuse odeur.

_ Bon… A table ?

* * *

><p>_ Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour ou… ?<p>

Loki le fusilla du regard, et il répondit au regard meurtrier par son spécial regard blasé "tu me fais pas peur tu sais ?" qui sembla l'énerver un peu plus, puisqu'il reprit ses allés et venu devant lui. Tony sentit un nouveau soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

_ Sérieusement, tu veux pas te calmer un peu ? On dirait que tu chies de la lave là. Assis-toi et explique-moi ce que c'était que ce papillon bordel.

Le regard vert du Dieu se fit encore plus sombre, porteur de mort, mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était comme les vaccins. Après une ou deux piqures, on s'habituait à la maladie. Loki finit par s'appuyer contre le mur en croisant les bras, les yeux fixés sur lui :

_ On a un problème.

_ Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit ça. Y'a quelques heures, avant de te mettre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Surtout que c'est con, parce que les lions ont plus tendance à dormir, finit-il d'un ton pensif en levant les yeux au plafond.

Loki fit un bruit irrité :

_ Vous êtes insupportable Stark.

_ Ouais on me le dit souvent. Tu veux pas passer à autre chose ? Genre, à pourquoi bordel tu parles aux papillons ? Et ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ? Sérieux si un jour on m'avait dit que je dirais ça dans ma vie…

Un lourd soupir résigné s'échappa de sa bouche et il se frotta inconsciemment la poitrine, relevant les yeux vers Loki. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant de nouveau cette brève étincelle qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, mais le regard redevint impassible quelques instants plus tard. Merde, c'était quoi ce truc dans ses yeux ? Oh fais chier, il était censé savoir comment lui, les émotions qui traversaient un putain de Dieu comme Loki ? C'est pas comme s'il avait une connaissance approfondi du comportement émotionnel humain, alors du comportement émotionnel d'un extra-terrestre…

_ Le papillon de tout à l'heure n'est pas normal et…

_ Woua, t'as trouvé ça tout seul Einstein ?

Loki roula des yeux agacés et irrités au ciel :

_ Stark, si vous commencez à me couper, vous pourrez vous collez vos explications là où je pense.

_ Ouah, mais ce qu'il en deviendrait vulgaire ! ria Tony en finissant par cacher sa bouche derrière sa main. Ok ok je me tais, va-y je t'écoute.

_ Je disais donc. Ce n'était pas vraiment un animal, mais plus une sorte de moyen de communication. Je suppose que vous pourriez comparer ça à un portable, en légèrement plus long. J'ai donné celui-ci au père de Lyana pour qu'il me prévienne si jamais il avait des problèmes.

_ Attend attend, un portable ?! Ok c'est tout à fait normal qu'un papillon serve de portable. Normal. Ok. Bon, ils ont des problèmes là c'est ça ? Merde, un papillon quoi. Je verrais jamais plus ses bestioles de la même manière maintenant…

Tony baissa la tête pour se masser les yeux, les épaules basses, sans voir le regard amusé du Dieu, ni la légère lueur inquiète devant ses épaules raides.

_ En soi, non, ils n'en n'ont plus. C'est nous qui en avons un.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant des yeux perplexes.

Loki soupira douloureusement et détourna les yeux un instant, avant que son regard dur ne revienne sur lui.

_ J'ai tué quelqu'un il y a longtemps. Fils d'Odin. Baldr. Cela a fini par me revenir dessus quelques temps plus tard…

Tony fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant sous le regard plissé et interrogateur de Loki. Il avait lu un truc sur ce nom il en était sûr, mais quoi… Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et pâlit, le tout sous le regard vert qui devenait de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Stark ? Vous avez fini par devenir fou ?

Tony sauta sur ses pieds de la table où il était assis en tailleur et se précipita vers lui, trébuchant en s'arrêtant brusquement. Il lui agrippa fermement les épaules pour le secouer à moitié, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge et les yeux paniqués. Loki grimaça en plissant les yeux et lui agrippa les poignets d'une poigne douloureuse qu'il le fit presque – presque – gémir de douleur. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les poignets toujours prisonniers et relevés sur le sommet de sa tête. Le regard vert de Loki brillait, et il lui sembla lire un mélange de colère, perplexité et de ce truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Chez quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait presque pu dire que ça ressemblait à du désir, mais là, ç'avait été trop court et surtout, on parlait de Loki, il n'était pas sûr que l'hypothèse soit plausible. Loki montra à moitié les dents :

_ Premièrement, tu respires, et deuxièmement, tu me donnes une bonne raison à ça avant que je ne m'énerve.

Tony ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, même si vraiment, la chaleur froide qui se dégageait du corps de Loki ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ah, pause. Chaleur froide ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il venait de penser ça, ça existait au moins ? Il rouvrit les yeux au grondement rauque du Dieu et resta un moment perplexe devant le regard agacé, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche de surprise :

_ Oh, je viens de me perdre c'est ça ? Désolé. Nous disions ? Ah oui ! Baldr, dis-moi que c'est pas celui que je pense que c'est !

Loki plissa les yeux :

_ Cela dépend de qui tu penses que c'est.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et tira sur ses poignets pour essayer de se dégager, soupirant bruyamment quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger. Et ce malgré le regard tout mignon qu'il dédia à l'asgardien, se prenant un mur de froideur en pleine tête. Une moue boudeuse suivit vite sur sa bouche et il détourna le regard. Merde, qui pouvait ne pas céder à son regard tout mignon de chat botté ? Franchement…

_ Stark, explications, tout de suite.

Il soupira et releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, se mordillant un peu la lèvre inférieure. Il détourna le regard de nouveau; les yeux verts lui paraissaient trop insondables pour qu'il s'y affronte maintenant.

_ Baldr, c'est le gamin d'Odin, le monsieur parfait là non ?

La prise ferme sur ses poignets se contracta et une petite grimace déforma un instant sa bouche. Il ne détourna prudemment pas le regard du sol où il était posé quand il sentit Loki se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, de telle sorte qu'il sentit bientôt le souffle chaud s'échouer sur le côté de son cou. Il retint soigneusement un frisson à cela, sans qu'il ne sache bien si c'était de répulsion/peur ou désir/envie. Et à vrai dire, il préféra ne pas se poser la question.

_ Stark, si j'étais vous, j'expliquerais. Vite.

Une nouvelle grimace tordit sa bouche et il déglutit en le regardant du coin de l'œil, une certaine hésitation visible dans le regard.

_ Ba… Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait des recherches non… ?

Le regard vert se durcit un peu plus, et il sentit une boule prendre place sur son estomac quand la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis que le nom avait résonné dans la pièce décida de sortir toute seule :

_ S'te-plaît, dis-moi que toute l'histoire avec tes deux gosses était pas vrai, ou je vais vomir.

Ce fut à sa gorge de se nouer quand le regard s'assombrit, passant à une teinte défiante, où les ombres reflétaient une douleur et une fureur telles qu'il se colla automatiquement au mur derrière lui, s'aplatissant à moitié contre la surface plane pour tenter d'échapper à son regard. Stupide bien sûr mais hey, même s'il était pratiquement inexistant, il avait quand même un instinct de conservation.

_ Mes deux enfants ?

_ Ouais.

Sa voix sortit rauque et prudente, et il fut même étonné de pouvoir articuler quelque chose avec le poids qu'il sentait enserrer son œsophage. Il reprit en détournant de nouveau le regard :

_ Je sais comment t'as buté le mec, même si vraiment je pige pas pourquoi. Je sais aussi que son frère est allé le chercher mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à le ramener de chez la Mort. Et…certaines histoires disent que pour se venger, ils ont…euh…tués tes fils pour ensuite…

Une nausée lui prit le ventre et il pâlit dangereusement.

_ T'attacher avec les…intestins de l'un de tes enfants. Sous du poison. Loki putain, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai…

Le ton sonnait suppliant, même pour lui, et ouais, rien à foutre. Qu'on puisse faire cela à quelqu'un, même à Loki, était au-delà de la cruauté la plus monstrueuse. Il ne comprenait juste pas comment on pouvait faire ça, surtout à un père avec son enfant. Et encore une fois, même s'il s'agissait de Loki.

Le silence dura un long moment, où Tony n'osait pas, pour sa part, le regarder de nouveau. Les yeux d'une personne parlaient parfois mieux que des mots, et à dire vrai, il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ceux-ci. La voix de Loki résonna proche de son oreille, un peu plus rauque que ce qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre jusque-là :

_ Stark, regarde-moi.

Il déglutit difficilement et tourna prudemment et _très _lentement le regard vers lui. Il fut soulagé en voyant le regard vert plutôt calme, toute colère ou douleur horrible disparues, et haussa timidement un sourcil interrogateur.

_ L'histoire de vos livres est légèrement faussée il semblerait. J'ai en effet tué Baldr avec la participation ignorante de ce cher aveugle, Höd.

Tony hocha la tête en silence. Ok jusque-là, il savait.

_ Je suppose que tu sais aussi la condition que Hel a posée pour le faire sortir ?

_ Euh… C'était pas un truc comme quoi tous devaient pleurer sa mort ? Les vivants comme les plantes, les animaux et tout ?

Loki hocha la tête :

_ Comme tu dois surement t'en douter, je ne comptais pas pleurer. Je m'étais transformé en animal pour ne pas qu'ils me trouvent mais Hermod, le frère, a été plus vicieux. Il est allé chercher la femme que j'avais à l'époque, Sigyn, et mes deux enfants. Prise d'otages classique. Je savais que c'était lui, mais comme tu l'imagines, j'y suis tout de même allé. J'ai pleuré. Baldr a pu revenir et Hermod a relâché mes enfants et Sigyn. Mais elle est partit et les a emmené avec elle. Nous n'étions déjà plus un couple à vrai dire, c'était dans la suite logique des choses qu'elle parte.

Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il vit les yeux verts devenir plus foncé sous une pointe de douleur. Pas une douleur désespérée qui menait à faire des choses horribles, mais une ombre ancienne et latente qui semblait le hanter comme une vieille amie. Il sentit sa poitrine tirailler désagréablement, et fut obligé de retenir son corps pour éviter de se coller au Dieu dans une tentative d'apaisement. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile quand il n'était pas proche d'une personne. Peut-être que sa relation avec Loki changeait… Est-ce qu'il commençait à le voir comme un ami ?

Il fronça les sourcils quand le regard du Dieu se releva brusquement vers lui, plissé. Il regarda avec perplexité le sourire malicieux du Dieu prendre place peu à peu sur ses lèvres, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, qui ne fit que s'accentuer le sourire. Loki se pencha un peu plus vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent un instant de quelque chose trop rapidement caché par l'amusement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour sentir le doux contact du pouce du Dieu sur son poignet qui caressait doucement la peau en un mouvement lent rotatif, et quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Tony sentit ses joues brûler et il était sûr qu'il devait avoir la couleur d'une écrevisse. Oh, c'était _très_ embarrassant. Comment il avait pu oublier que le pouls d'une personne se sentait très bien sur le poignet ? Il détourna la tête en grimaçant, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer là tout de suite, et de ne surtout pas faire attention au souffle qui s'échouait sur son cou.

_ La suite ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Loki hausser les épaules :

_ Baldr, Hermod et Höd ont bien cherché à prouver que j'étais celui qui avait guidé la main de l'aveugle, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé m'incriminant. Alors ils ont pris leur mal en patience. L'occasion s'est présentée à eux pas très longtemps après. Les dieux principaux d'Asgard étaient réunis pour un banquet, plus politique qu'amical. Et Odin a fait l'erreur de ne pas m'inviter.

_ Donc tu t'es invité tout seul. Ouais, j'ai lu ça aussi. Tu as commencé à insulter un peu tout le monde c'est ça ?

_ En effet. Si Odin m'avait invité, je n'y serais pas allé bien sûr, mais je l'ai pris ici comme une mise à l'écart et un mépris volontaire. Je me suis un peu emporté. Au-delà du fait que les dieux l'aient très mal pris, Baldr Hermod et Höd s'en sont servi. Ils ont manipulé le conseil aveuglé par la colère et la haine qu'il me porte, et ont fait de même avec Odin. Une manœuvre simple et efficace. Ils n'ont pas été très réticents à décider d'une punition.

Tony sentit sa gorge se nouer de nouveau, et serra les dents.

_ Mes fils parti, tu comprendras qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'en servir. Ils s'en sont pris à un couple de petits paysans que je venais voir de temps à autre. Leur fils s'appelait Jillial, il était aussi doux qu'un chaton. Cela plaît peut à Asgard.

Tony se sentit pâlir encore une fois.

_ Oh putain de merde. Ils ont vraiment… ?

_ Oui. Le bruit à courut que c'était l'un de mes fils, à tort. Je suis resté sur cette pierre un peu plus d'une soixantaine d'années.

_ Mais… Le bouquin disait que Sigyn te protégeait du poison ?

_ Non. Lyana m'a aidé pour cela. Elle a supporté le soleil d'Asgard, les yeux bandés certes, mais elle l'a supporté. Si j'ai pu échapper à la punition si vite est surtout dut à l'intervention de Jovan. Je serais probablement toujours là-bas sans lui.

Tony prit une brusque inspiration légèrement sifflante et le regarda de nouveau :

_ Ils veulent se venger encore une fois c'est ça ?

_ C'est ce que je pense en effet.

Tony serra les dents.

_ Merde.

Loki hocha la tête alors que son regard semblait suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire pour descendre dans son cou. Tony se tendit légèrement, et rougie de nouveau en voyant le sourire malicieux réapparaître. Ah putain de connard.

_ Bon, et le petit papillon t'a dit quoi exactement ?

_ Jovan s'est retrouvé en face d'eux. Il semblerait qu'il leur ait donné notre position.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Höd, en tant qu'aveugle, a hérité de certaines capacités que je pourrais considérer à haut potentiel magique. Il peut percevoir le mensonge. Si Lyana était avec lui, il a bien fait de leur indiquer où nous sommes. De plus, nous sommes maintenant au courant, et je serais d'autant plus vigilant.

_ Oh ok. Pas si bête en fait, d'accord.

Loki ne répondit pas et le silence s'étendit entre eux comme un drap doux et confortable. Ne lui demandez pas comment un silence pouvait lui faire penser à un drap, il n'en avait pas la moindre putain d'idée. Mais ce moment de calme et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la complicité lui tordit l'estomac, et il se tortilla :

_ Bon, tu me lâches ?

Le regard de Loki fut suffisant pour qu'il se fige totalement. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement quand le Dieu se pencha de nouveau vers lui avec un regard profond et intense, le même sourire malicieux aux lèvres, les dents en plus. Il faisait tout de suite plus dangereux avec les dents visibles là…

_ Stark, la prochaine fois que tu fais ceci, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec seulement quelques bleus sur les poignets je suis clair ?

Tony se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête, la gorge nouée par la même hésitation sur le pourquoi. Peur ou désir ? Loki le relâcha et tourna les talons pour sortir rapidement de la pièce, sans un seul regard en arrière. Il s'appuya un peu plus au mur, le souffle court et les yeux rivés sur les débuts de marques qui commençaient en effet à marbrer sa peau. Sa gorge se noua. Merde, est-ce qu'il était en train d'oublier qu'il avait à faire à un criminel de guerre là ? Qui avait failli le tuer ? Deux fois ?

Non, il n'oubliait pas cela. Alors pourquoi la colère froide qu'il éprouvait n'était pas tournée vers Loki, mais vers ce putain de Dieu dégueulasse trop parfait ?

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^w^<p>

On le voit le début de rapprochement ou pas? :O

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine, bisous! :*

PS: Est-ce que vous aimez bien mes trois personnages du haut? :O Pour savoir ce que je fais d'eux après, j'ai trois idées très différentes. ^w^ Ciao!


End file.
